Chaos is Magic
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: The biggest crossover is here! Sonic the Hedgehog, Twilight Sparkle and her Ponyville friends team up as their worlds collide and a dangerous enemy makes his return. Join Sonic, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles, Sally, Rarity and many more favorites as they fight to save both worlds and what role does one spoiled filly get to play? An epic story that will have you blown away!
1. Welcome Newcomers

**My Little Pony/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**CHAOS IS MAGIC**

_The biggest crossover event is finally here. Ponies and Mobians will either fight with or against each other at odds as the dark forces have teamed together to conquer the universe. Only the power of friendship and teamwork can win this fight. Get ready for one big epic adventure that will have you on edge._

_Enjoy and Merry Christmas._

_MLP is property of Hasbro._

_Sonic the Hedgehog is property of SEGA._

_*Takes place between #170 and #174 of the Sonic Comics.*_

_*I also recommend reading the Prelude of this story.*_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome Newcomers**

Sonic's Monologue

(It's very rare when we lose someone at times of War. Just yesterday we lost a valuable team member who gave up his life to save us from the nanite invasion.)

Sonic the Hedgehog remembers that day where he's childhood friend, Tommy Turtle sacrifices his life.

(Tommy Turtle was my childhood friend. Ever since A.D.A.M., creation of Dr. Eggman, tried to takeover the planet using Tommy's body as his host, he fought so hard to regain control. I tried to help him but he begged forgiveness for putting us all in harms way and allowed the Egg Fleet to destroy him, ending A.D.A.M. for good.)

Over at the Knothole Cemetary, Sonic stood over Tommy's grave who is buried next to another fallen hero, Sir Connery.

"Thanks for that, Tommy. You did great. Now... you have all the freedom you got. Take care on the other side, buddy." Sonic said to Tommy's grave while a red echidna stands behind him. Sonic knew he would be behind him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you say something." Knuckles said.

The blue hedgehog himself was sad at the thought of not losing just a friend but a Freedom Fighter. "It happened so fast. The nanites just took control of him. It keeps playing in my head, like a video rewinding itself."

"I know how it feels to lose someone." Knuckles said.

"Well you were dead once, I understand that." Sonic replied.

"You were too." Knuckles replied back. "We even had a tombstone with your name on it. Then when you returned, they destroyed it. We didn't really hoped for anything else."

Sonic looks up at the sky. "My only hope, Knuckles, is to never lose another fighter again, no matter what world they come from."

Just then, Sonic's two tailed friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower flew in using his tails as propellers. "Sonic!"

"Tails? What's up?" Sonic greeted.

"Something mysteriously appeared in the outskirts of Knothole Village. I don't know where it came from but it looked like a horse."

Knuckles turns to Sonic. "A horse?"

"Like Sir Connery?" Sonic asked back.

"Yeah... but this one looks different. It's hair looks like a rainbow and it's coat is cyan." Tails explained. "Come on, it's this way!" Tails hovers through the air.

"Lead the way, Tails!" Sonic followed Tails using his super quick feet with Knuckles following from behind. "Keep up, Knux!"

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles make it over to the clear forest of Knothole and looked around for the 'rainbow-haired horse'. Sonic manages to spot it. "Down there!" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are right now staring at a cyan-blue colored mare with a rainbow mane and tail. She was unconscious and Sonic went over to her. "She's still breathing. Where did she come from?" Sonic asked Tails.

"I'm more worried about how long she'll last out here if we don't bring her back to health." Tails persisted.

Sonic scratches his head in confusion. "What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Something's strange about this horse. She doesn't look very Mobian." Sonic said.

Sonic arm carries her and speeds back to Knothole with Tails and Knuckles following. "But whatever she is, she needs help quick! Let's get back to Freedom HQ."

Over to Freedom HQ, Chaotix members Vector the Crocodile and Mighty the Armadillo are playing video games while Amy and Juile-Su watch.

"Watch out, Mighty. I got the blue shell!" Vector taunted while they play.

"You better not launch that blue shell, Vector!"

"Too late!" Vector fires off the blue shell in the game.

"UGH! I hate the blue shell!" Mighty yelled.

Amy and Julie-Su exchange looks each other upon how dull these boys can get. Just then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles burst open the door while Sonic carries the injured Pegasus to the medical wing. "Sonic?" Amy took notice. "Who's that?"

"We need Dr. Quack, Amy. Where is he?" Sonic asked.

"Down in the med lab with Sally." Amy responded.

"And who is that horse you're carrying?" Julie-Su asked.

"We'll find out once we get her some medical treatment." Knuckles said. "C'mon! No time to lose!"

* * *

Down at the medical lab, Doctor Quack examines the blue Pegasus. "Hmmm..."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Julie-Su, Sally, Mighty and Vector watch as he works. "Well, Doctor...?" Tails asked.

Quack looks to the team. "I can't make anything of this. She must be the most rare species I've ever seen."

"The horse? It's not... a Mobian?" Said Sally in confusion.

"In this matter, according to my analysis, her blood is not of Mobian origin." Quack said.

"So she's from another dimension. Like Scourge." Sonic speculates.

"But world did she come from and how did she ended up here?" Tails asked.

"I haven't traveled the Cosmic Interstate for a while so... I have no idea." Sonic said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Amy asked.

"She's not wounded. But my analysis also picked up energy rates that are off the charts, almost as if her power was fused with the Chaos Emeralds."

"Is she another guardian?" Julie-Su asked. "But that's impossible. No one can use Chaos power but the echidnas."

"Or a wielder of Chaos." Knuckles corrected.

"Am I the only one in this room who thinks her hairstyle looks 'way past cool'." Sonic asked.

Antoine and Bunnie Rabbot suddenly run in and call out to the team. "Mesir Sonic! Princess!" Antoine came yelling.

"Antoine?" Tails spoke.

"Bunnie? What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"There's somethin' y'all gotta see? Some big ol' castle just showed up in the middle of the Green Forest!" Bunnie told Sonic.

"Castle?" Sonic makes his move and speeds his way over. "Sounds like Eggman's made a new fortress. Let's check it out. You guys stay here and keep an eye on the horse while we're gone." He told Bunnie, Antoine, Mighty, Amy, Vector and Julie-Su.

The speeding hedgehog speeds down the Green Forest while his team catches up to find the castle. While back at the med lab, the horse starts waking up. Dr. Quack notices this and tells the others to come and gather. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sally manage to find the castle, looking over at it from a cliff.

"Whoa. Look at that!" Sonic admired.

"That's funny." Sally said.

"What is?" Knuckles asked.

"Robotnik is always interest in a new fortress. This one looks very old and it seems to be falling apart?"

"Sally's right." Sonic agrees. "I don't see any robots guarding that fort too."

Amy then calls Sonic through his wrist communicator. "Sonic! The horse is awake! And she looks terrified. And... you won't believe it but she's taking us all on with her bare hands!" Amy's transmission gets cut off due to the clutter and Sonic speeds back to the base.

"A horse taking them all on?" Tails said. "That's sounds like..."

"Don't mention the people we just lost, Tails." Sally said.

"It's just one horse. How bad could it be." Knuckles told them.

Back at Freedom HQ, the blue horse screams. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She flies to the door but sprains her wing and falls back down. "Ahh! My wing!" She then sees Julie-Su running up to her. "Don't move! We just want to talk-" Julie-Su says but gets bucked in the stomach by her powerful hooves and smashes through a wall. Mighty and Vector try to circle her.

"Don't move, little horsy." Mighty says.

"We just want to talk. We don't want to fight." Vector said.

The Pegasus glares. "Then it's a fight you'll get!"

"Now, Mighty!" They charge at her but she jumps out of their way and they collide into each other, causing them to become dizzy. For a moment she smirks but notices Amy about to strike her with her Piko Piko Hammer and flies out of the way. "WHOA! That's a big hammer."

"Yep, and I'll hammer you down for hurting my friends!" Amy glared and jumped up towards the Pegasus to hit her but she misses.

The Pegasus then spins around her at fast speed, making her eyes roll around in dizziness. "Ugghhh... you're fast. Just like Sonic." She says while she staggers around dizzily.

She then sees Antonie drawing his sword but shows a bit of cowardice. "Please... Missur... I mean no harm. Let's try and talk about this, non?" The rainbow mane Pegasus simply just bucks the sword off Antoine's hand and he goes into hiding under a couch.

Rainbow Dash puts up her hooves and acts like she wants more of a fight. "That all you got? C'mon! I'm just getting warmed up!"

Bunnie then enters the room. "Ah'm right here."

She looks at her attire and smirks. "Pttf... You look and sound just like my friend, except she isn't all metal-ly and doesn't look like _Cutsie Wootsie_." She taunted.

"Trust me. Ah ain't so cutsie wootsie." Bunny frowned and charges up at her with her jet feet, but Dash dodges.

"Wow! Not bad! But you can't beat this!" She spins around in a tornado and sucks up Bunnie into it. "WHOAAAA!" She screamed as she gets whirled around in the tornado. It was so strong everything in the room gets flown in. She eventually stops and everything drops down to the ground. She stares at the dizzy Bunnie and laughs. "Is that all you got?"

Knuckles then tackles her from behind and she yelps while Knuckles wisecracks. "Ha! Caught you with your wings down!"

"Okay! That was the cheesiest one-liner I have ever heard in my life." She says while he holds her there. "Where in Equestria am I?"

Knuckles speaks in confusion. "Equestia? What are you talking about?"

Sonic then runs in along with the others. "Nice work, Knux!"

"You were right, Sonic, this horse is from another dimension." Knuckles said.

"I'm a pony, porcupine." Rainbow Dash says. "And... I have no time to stay here!" RD speeds off right from Knuckles' grasp and into the sky.

"Did she just call me a porcupine?" Knuckles got insulted.

Sonic is amused by her speed and decides to race along. "Wow! She's fast! But let's see if she can keep up with the real deal." Sonic catches up to Rainbow Dash while she flies in mid-air and Sonic running along the hills. "For a horse with wings, you're pretty fast, kiddo!"

Dashie rams him off the road shouting "I'm a Pegasus, you rat!"

"I'm not a rat! I'm a Hedgehog!" Sonic gets back on the road and continues chasing Rainbow Dash all over Knothole Village. They speed around in zig zags, curves, and incredible stunts all around until Rainbow Dash uses up all of her speed and shouts "SONIC RAINBOOM!" She breaks the sound barrier and blasts off in long rainbow streak leaving behind a large shockwave of a rainbow ring. Sonic is completely amazed by that while still running. "WHOA!"

Dashie speed through the trees and the wind shreds off all of the leaves. She speeds over a lake and all of the water gets flown out. She speeds over Uncle Chuck's Diner and the roof and sign gets flown off too. Sonic sees this and replies "Really?" Eventually Dash makes it across the Village and sits on top of Castle Acorn to catch her breath.

"Yeah. I think I lost him." She grins.

"Not exactly." Sonic says from behind her, much to her surprise as she turns around to spot Sonic behind her who actually caught up with her. "WAH!" Dashie yelped and floated up in the air with her wings flapping as Sonic walked up to her. "You were pretty fast." Sonic praised.

"How did you-? I thought- Nopony can outrun a Sonic Rainboom!" RD said in frustration.

"I hate to burst your bubble but... I don't think that 'nopony' thing you just said made a lot of sense to me."

"That's because you're not a pony!" RD points her hoof at Sonic while he puts up a poker face. "Ugh! Why can't you just leave me alone! I have to find my friends and figure out how to get back to Equestria."

"Then why don't you let us help. I'm sure we can find whoever you're looking for." Sonic offered.

Rainbow Dash glares at Sonic. "I don't know who you are and why you can talk... but you were kinda fast and I like that. But why do you want to help me when your 'flunkies' got the jump on me."

"They're Freedom Fighters. They're also the best of the best. If anyone's friend is in danger then we need to help a friend out. And besides... we lost a couple of good friends along the way." Sonic said as he thinks about the deaths of Sir Connery and Tommy Turtle.

Dashie changes her expression to sad and looks guilty. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Sonic then turns to Dash and they both shake hands/hooves. "Let me take you back to Knothole so we can get started on finding your friends. I'm Sonic by the way. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sweet name. I'm Rainbow Dash!"

"Nice to meet ya, Rainbow Dash! Now let's juice!" Sonic says before speeding off with Rainbow Dash.

"Another cheesy line?" RD asked.

"It's a classic." Sonic said.

* * *

Back at Freedom HQ, Rainbow Dash apologizes for hurting Sonic's friends. "Sorry I overreacted guys. I just found myself lost in this new world."

"Don't worry about it." Julie-Su says. "I'm just worried about Mighty's temper."

"You hit pretty hard for a pony." Mighty said.

"That's because I'm undeniably, unquestionably awesome!" RD strikes a pose. "I come from a place where there are lots more ponies, and the animals are not very talkative or large..."

Charmy Bee then appears. "Did somebody say 'ponies'?" He speaks with widen eyes.

"...or Insects..." RD continues while looking at Charmy. "Seriously? Does every living creature on this world talk?"

"Pretty much." Sonic says to her.

"I'm not sure how you got here... but can you tell us what happened?" Knuckles asked.

Rainbow explains. "Me and my friends were having a day of crisis. Applejack's crops were gone, Rarity's gem stash ransacked and my rainbow moat taken. There, at the Twin Sister's Castle was a giant mammoth with big tusks and a gem stuck in his chest. Pretty creepy. He wanted to drain our lifeforce so he can activate a Warp Ring, which me and my friends have no idea about, and conquer our world with it. Twilight Sparkle manage to stop him but their magic collided and caused the Warp Ring to go crazy and suck us all here to this weird planet." She then looks at Sonic whose face is a little peeved when she called them 'weird'. "But it was nice for a change to meet somepony... err... I mean, somebody else whose as awesome as I am."

Sally gets the picture. "Big mammoth? As in 'Mammoth Mogul?" She asked.

"Yeah? You know him?"

Sonic answers. "He tried to use Chaos Emerald inside to be invincible and rule the world. But Knuckles here stopped him with all of his strength and... died... but somehow came back to life. Then he returned again with Ixis Naugus and an army of black dudes to strike us where it hurts. One of ours died defeating him."

Julie-Su then asks. "But how did Mogul appeared in your world, Rainbow Dash?"

"The last time I saw him was _being captured by Doctor Eggman _in the aftermath of the storm." Sonic says.

Rainbow Dash then explains. "Well, he said something about Chaos Energy and then something about using a Warp Ring."

Knuckles then understands. "Warp Ring?" He turns around. "Finitevus!"

"If your friends are still out there with that much power, they could be in grave danger." Julie-Su said.

"Or their power could be use to destroy an entire world if treated improperly. If what you guys say is true about having something powerful inside, then they could be tapped by that of a Chaos Emerald." Tails said in panic.

Rainbow puts up an angry face. "There's no way I'm letting my friends get put into danger!"

"Be reasonable, sugah rainbow." Bunnie says. "How many friends are we talkin' here?"

"Well, let's see..." RD counts on her hooves. "Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity... Spike... Uhhh... Sweetie Belle... Ummm... Angel... Yep! I'm pretty sure. That's how many."

"Good enough for me." Sonic agrees to it as well. "Rotor, get Nicole up and running. We got to rustle up some ponies."

Rainbow Dash can't remember how many of her friends went in with her. "Wait... How many of my friends are on this world?"

* * *

Meanwhile, over near the outskirts of Green Forest, sits the Egg Fort. A small underling walks into the chambers of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, also known as Doctor Eggman. "Uncle Robotnik?"

"Snively, good timing. I have just completed my ultimate plan to finally defeat those blasted Freedom Fighters and that blasted Hedgehog. I'd like to go over it with you to see if you approve of it." He said.

"But sir, I've just located something that might be of interest, even for you." Snively said.

"It will have to wait. With this plan I will finally get Sonic on his knees and beg for mercy!"

"But Uncle?"

"WHAT?" He got up off his seat in anger and yelled at the terrified nephew.

"A c-c-c...castle showed up in the middle of the... forest." Snively stuttered.

"Castle? What castle?"

"It appeared on my radar and it's giving out a very strong surge of radiation. Possibly Chaos power." He shows Eggman the radar.

"Odd. But helpful. How many signals are giving off?"

"Well, apparently... seven." Snively points around the map screen to show exact points of the location. "One seems to be in Knothole. Two on Angel Island. Another two near the Dragon Kingdom. And one over at New Mobotropolis. It's like they are flashing beacons of power."

"Hmm... Interesting." Eggman thought of a new plan. "I could harness their power to expand my Eggman Empire so I can rule Mobius. Now that my _two traitorous children_ have been disposed of... I can create a whole army of Egg Bots, and then nothing can stop me." He turns over to Snively. "That's a brilliant plan, Snively."

"It is?"

"I couldn't have done it without you, dear nephew." Eggman said but realizes. "Wait! You said seven showed up on the screen right? There are six. Where's the seventh?"

"That's another thing, Uncle Robotnik, the seventh is tracked by the monitors, it's just plainly hidden." Snively said.

"Trying to hide things from the great Dr. Robotnik, huh?" Eggman clinched his fists and presses down on a button and a set of SWATbots are sent out of the fortress to track down the missing signal.

* * *

Somewhere in a far place...

"Would somepony mind tellin' me where the hay are we?!" Applejack cried out as she somehow appeared on an island.

"Oh, come now, Applejack. There's nothing here to fret about." And Rarity is with her.

"We almost had our life sucked out and you're not even worried?" She talks about Rarity's sudden optimism.

"I'm sure the others are all right. But never have I ever seen such a place like this."

Rarity and Applejack then walk over a cave entrance and Rarity's horn starts reacting and luring her magical aura into the cave. "Oh my! It seems my horn has caught the attention of something very valuable inside this rather musty, dirty and dusty cave."

"What else are you gonna say? Filthy?" Applejack remarks as she follows Rarity down the cave.

"You know, Applejack, I was starting to think we were getting along just fine after _Twilight's Sleepover_."

"Aw, shucks... now ya remindin' me of the past now? It's just that... I'm worried."

"About what, dear?"

"Apple Bloom, all alone. No protection. Nopony to help her. Ah hate to think what's happenin' ta her now." Applejack worries. "Your sister too."

"I'm sure Sweetie Belle is with her. And maybe even Scootaloo. The three always stick together."

"Yeah."

"By the way... what of this Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. I heard they were the school newspaper editors back then."

Applejack sighs and starts explaining. "I don't know why Apple Bloom or her Crusader friends ever talk about them. They all go to the same school."

"Why don't they talk about them?" Rarity asked.

"I saw a bit of it for myself. Diamond is Filthy Rich's daughter, who sells Granny Smith's Zap Apple recipes. I saw her laughing at my sister's bunny costume. Ah think... Ah think that's the problem with them fillies. I think she's bulling them." Applejack stops near Rarity as something caught her eyes. "Rarity? Are you okay?"

Rarity's eyes shine. "Oh my dear Pegasus heaven from above!" She gazes upon a giant green emerald sitting on an altar. "That is the most largest gemstone I have ever seen. Either that or I'm _hallucinating _again."

"You're definitely not seeing giant rocks this time! I can see it too." Applejack gazes at it too. "What is that thing?"

"I have no idea. But this would look perfect for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala. Excuse me while I..." Rarity was about to trot over to the emerald but was stopped by a booming voice. "GET AWAY FROM THAT, YOU THIEVES!"

Applejack and Rarity turn their heads to see a tall red figure who is old but still in fighting shape.

* * *

Over at the outskirts of New Mobotropolis... Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes and groans. She got up and looked around where she is. "Huh? Where am I?"

Twilight gasps as she realizes her friends are missing. "Spike! Rarity! Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Anypony!" She was calling out but no response. "Oh no..." Her ears flop in depression. "I guess we got separated ever since..." Suddenly she hears Spike's cry for help. "Spike?!" She hears Spike yelling and teenagers laughing. "Spike! Hold on! I'm coming!" Twilight desperately gallop to save Spike.

Spike is then seen being pinned down on the ground by the green hedgehog's shoe. He is Scourge, Sonic's evil double. He chuckles at Spike's helplessness. "You picked the wrong territory to stumble upon, wuss. Now we get to mess wif ya!"

"Please!" Spike begged. "Don't hurt me! I'm just an innocent dragon."

"Yeah, right. The Dragons were turned into Robians before you got here, pal."

"Scourge! What are you waiting for?" Lightning Lynx asked him. "Just squash him!"

"We are the Destructix, remember?" Sgt. Simian said. "We punish anyone who gets in our way."

"Yeah!" Flying Frog jumps over to Spike's face. "So how would you like it, kid. Juiced or mashed?"

"Neither thank you." Spike responds.

Scourge pushes down hard on Spike's head with his shoe. "Oh... I'm gonna enjoy this."

Suddenly, Scourge gets shot down by a purple beam and falls down to the floor.

The other five members turn around to see Twilight Sparkle galloping after them. "Get away from him, you animals!"

"Look out! Another Freedom Fighter!" Predator Hawk gets ready for battle.

"Yeah! But this should be a walk in a park." Sleuth Dawg says drawing out his blaster gun. He fires blast beams at Twilight which she dodges while running up to them. Twilight uses her magic to levitate Dawg's gun and swats it across his face.

Lightning Lynx tries to catch Twilight but she teleports away from him and bonks his head with her hooves. Flying Frog then tackles her to the ground and they struggle for a bit but Twilight manages to sprout her wings and flies off the ground, away from Flying Frog. However she is met with bombarding attacks from Predator Hawk, but Twilight dodges them by teleporting and uses her magic to freeze Hawk in place. Scourge watches in amusement and awe while Sgt. Simian tosses a grenade at Twilight, but teleports away from it just before it explodes. Twilight then gasps at the sight of Simian aiming his giant bazooka at her and fires a missile at her. Twilight cringes her eyes and uses her magic to telepathically stop the missile before it could impact on her and redirects it back at Simian which impacts the ground below him and flies off the ground.

Scourge watched how well Twilight performed and calls off the others. "Destructix! Retreat! I'll see you later, purple." Scourge and his injured posse leave the area while Twilight tends to Spike.

"Spike! Are you okay? What did these mean creatures do to you?" Twilight asked.

Spike got up and looks at Twilight. "Twilight! They were gonna... I can't believe they would..."

"I know. Me too. Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. But this definitely doesn't feel like Ponyville."

"Worse... it definitely doesn't feel like Equestria." Twilight said with worry. "But I'm glad your safe. I hope the others made it out."

"Wait! What about that Mogul guy? Where did he go?" Spike asked as he and Twilight walked along the glade.

"I have no idea. But it seems like my magic has caused some kind of temporal disturbance with his magic. Almost as if they don't mix very well." Twilight thinks.

"Hey... are the Crusaders okay?"

"You know..." Twilight then realizes and begins to freakout. "OH NO! THE TWINS!"

* * *

Somewhere in the Green Forest. Apple Bloom opens her eyes. She yawns and then turns her body around to see that she's lying on Silver Spoon who wakes up too and the two stared eye to eye. Spoon quickly shoved AB off her in anger. "GET OFF ME, BLANK FLANK!" And brushes herself off.

AB gets back on her hooves and wonders where she is. "Where am I? Applejack? Scootaloo?"

"Oh please! Save your helplessness for when we are not lost in some woods!" Spoon says as she starts looking around.

"You!" AB gets angry at her.

"What?" Spoon turns around and Apple Bloom tackles her to the ground. "AHHH!" Apple Bloom holds her down while she struggles. "Let me go, you dumb Cutie Markless baby!"

"If it wasn't for you to go and blame us for Diamond, we wouldn't have seen our friends get stomped on by that big mammoth!" AB shouts.

"Ohhhh... you've got the brains and heart... but it seems your missing something; your Cutie Mark! Now let me go!" Spoon struggled more.

"You know, Silver Spoon! Ah'm gettin' real tired of you calling me a 'blank flank'. In fact... I'm getting sick of it. We all are! Stop being so superior and start acting like you have meaning for once!"

"Meaning?!" Spoon bucks AB off her and walks up to her in a rush of anger. "You know why we hate you! Because you and your dumb friends are... talentless!"

Apple Bloom clenches her teeth in anger. "You think... we are talentless. Is that why you pick on us. Me, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo? Because WE are talentless? You and Diamond Tiara think we will never get out Cutie Marks and become blank flanks forever?" She walks up to her face. "You two are the most selfish ponies Ah have ever met. And you know it... don't you."

Silver Spoon hesitated to respond. "DON'T YOU!" Apple Bloom screamed again.

"Shut up!" Spoon screamed.

"No! You shut up and admit it!" Apple Bloom spoke again. "Come on! Let it explode already!"

Suddenly an explosion occurs near them and they scream. AB and Spoon look up to see a green bird with bombs and a polar bear with large hands.

"Look at what we found, Bark. Two little ponies having a tea party. Let's 'heat' this up a bit!" Said Bean the Dynamite as he and Bark charge at the two fillies and they run for their lives while Bean throws countless bombs at them. "Have a blast, ponies!" He throws another. "Now this is 'the bomb'!"

"I hate you!" Spoon said to AB while they gallop.

"Ah hate you more." AB replied back.

Another bomb is thrown. "Ha! Talk 'bout a 'short fuse'!" Bean sadistically remarked. "Hey! Don't run! I want to ride you!" He suddenly said due to mood swings.

* * *

Somewhere over in Downunda. An echidna watches the ocean flow over the shore. He is white, has gold pupils for his eyes, wears appendages around his hands and feet, and wears a black cape. Just then a Warp Ring appears over the shore and out comes Mammoth Mogul.

"I never thought I would see you again... Doctor Finitevus." He greets as he exits the ring.

"I never thought you'd take your time to complete your task, Mogul." Finitevus greeted back.

The two then walk. "Moments I have been planning this. I take that the 'Elements of Harmony' have been drained of all of it's power." Finitevus asked.

"Frankly, not. It seems that the Elements are more resistant than you predicted."

"This was not what I had in mind, Mogul. I didn't give you another chance just so you run your casino, I gave you a chance to get my revenge on Locke."

"And it will come to that. But first..."

"What did you bring?"

"I thought you asked. Although their power was too much for us, I found a rather more plausible substitute. She can connect to your plan very well. She has everything we need. True Hatred, relentlessness, corruption and jealously."

"Yes! I can feel her power too. I guess I doubted you. Yes, Mogul..."

Finitevus and Mogul stare at the unconscious Diamond Tiara floating in a magic orb barrier while Finitevus grins sinisterly. "She'll fit right well with my Enerjak Project."

* * *

**To be continued... Stay tuned for more to come.**

**I have only started reading the comics so don't take it personally if I get any history or character likeness wrong.**

**The next chapter might be a while so for now... I hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	2. Deceptive Rebirth

**My Little Pony/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**CHAOS IS MAGIC**

**Chapter 2: Deceptive Rebirth**

Inside the Egg Fort, Doctor Robotnik observes his work on finding the Chaos Energy signals. Snively enters the room. "Doctor... Sir?"

"Snively." He turns around to him. "How goes the search?"

Snively gulps. "Progress has been slow... and I cannot locate the other beacon."

"May I ask, Snively? How exactly did these beacons show up?"

"Well, sir. It may have been the repercussion of Chaos power fused with some kind of elemental magic. Thus a chain reaction was created."

Eggman points the map screen. "These beacons are those from another dimension. As I thought. Their power seems even more matched than the Chaos Emeralds. They seem to be of elemental magic origin, but they look less powerful than the six main ones. And the seventh could be... As powerful as the rest of them." He smiles. "If we somehow bring in one of those beacons and drain all of it's life force using my Egg Grapes, we should be able to have the final location of the seventh beacon. And once I have it, nothing in the world can stop the all powerful Eggman Empire. Hahahahahaha!"

Snively laughs with him. "Hahahahaha!"

"Now go fix me a sandwich, Snively." He asks him. "All this gloating is making me hungry." He says as he sits back down and Snively walks away down the catwalk while groaning.

* * *

Meanwhile... At the Dragon Kingdom.

"Angel?" Called out a soft voice. It's Fluttershy and she's looking around for Angel. She looks under a flat rock. "Angel?" She calls out again "Angel?" but there was no response. "Ohhhh... where could you be?"

"WHEEEE!" Pinkie suddenly appeared sliding in front of Fluttershy's way on. "This is fun! Don't you think, Fluttershy?" Pinkie slides over a loop and jumps around on three rock pillars. "It's so 'rocky' if you ask me." While Pinkie plays around a tilting rock sitting on the tip of a pillar, Fluttershy begins to worry more.

"Oh, Pinkie. I'm just so worried about Angel." She said. "I just hope he's okay. But I also hope our friends are okay too."

"Don't feel so glum, just be all fun. Worrying makes it sad, being happy makes glad. That's what I always say." Pinkie says as she jumps off the rock and back on the ground.

"Oh... okay. I guess I have to be strong for Angel then. Right." Fluttershy tries to but breaks down the worry works again. "Ohhhh, it's not working. What if something bad happens to him. What if he's hungry, or... lost... or maybe even..."

Pinkie cheers her up. "Aww... don't worry, Fluttershy. I'm sure he's okay. Remember, he's a good swimmer."

"But that's the thing." Fluttershy becomes teary eyed. "What if he fell into a river and hurt his leg or worse, get eaten by a carnivorous crocodile? Or what if a python spotted him and gobbled him up. Or... or... or what if a raging grizzly tore him to shreds. Ohhhhhhhh! I can't bare to think more!" She covers her eyes in fear.

Pinkie still tries to cheer her up despite trying to keep her smile up. "I'm sure Angel is just fine."

"Really?" She looks up at Pinkie.

"Absolutely. And I'm sure we'll find him and bring him back home." Pinkie said and Fluttershy hugs her.

"Oh, thank you, Pinkie. You're a good friend." She lets go and continues to walk. "I just wonder where we are right now."

Pinkie bounces along with Fluttershy. "Hmm... I dunno. But it's seems familiar. I know that smell from anywhere." She sniffs. "Smell like dragons."

Fluttershy then stops dead in her tracks and her pupils shrink in fear. "D-D... Dragons?"

"Yep. Smell like dragons, alright." She sniffs again. "And I smell chili-dogs. Or maybe it's apple sauce. Apple dumpling?"

"We... we should probably leave before the d-d-dragons come home." Fluttershy turns the other direction and walks with fear. "We don't want to be *gulp* eaten..."

"Aww... Relax, silly. I'm sure there aren't any around here to be all billy." Pinkie says.

Then, a roar boomed in the air and rumbled the ground, causing Fluttershy even more fear and faint on the ground like a goat, she even bleats like one. Pinkie looked around to see where the roar came from. With a worried expression on her face, Pinkie moved backwards but then bumps into a metal nose. She turns back and examines it.

"Wow! I didn't know their bones were metal. These dragons must be from the future." Pinkie happily says but gets a puff of smoke to the face from the nose as it turns out... "Wait a minute..." Pinkie then sees that the dragon facing her is a robot dragon. "That is a real metal fire breathing future dragon! Run for your liiiiiiiiives!" Pinkie screams as the Robian dragon roars.

Pinkie runs past Fluttershy who is petrified by the Robian dragon and could not move. Pinkie bites onto her tail and pulls her away before the dragon could chomp her. Pinkie and Fluttershy gallop away screaming as more Robian dragons start chasing after them.

"You know what's scarier than giant fire breathing pony eating dragons?" Fluttershy asked Pinkie.

"No, what?"

"Being eaten by giant metal fire breathing pony eating dragons!" She yelled.

The two then stop at two cross paths, unsure of which direction to go. "Oh no! Which way?" Fluttershy asked as she looked back to see the robots coming closer.

Pinkie decides the only way she knows how to decide. "Hmm... eenie, meanie, minie, moe, catch a manticore by the toe..." Pinkie then points to the left direction. "It's that way! C'mon!" They gallop to the left only to be greeted by a horde of Robian Dragons. "Holy moly! That's a lot of dragonolies!" They roar and the two ponies scream.

* * *

Over at Green Forest. Bean the Duck and his polar bear buddy, Bark are looking for Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon whom they lost.

"C'mon, Bark! They could've gone this way!" Bean said to his rather mute friend. "I can't believe we saw some ponies, and I wanted to ride one."

They pass through the bushes which reveal where the two fillies are hiding. Once they think they've lost them, they continue their feud quietly.

"*sigh* Thank goodness. If wasn't for you to scream so loud, this wouldn't have happened." Spoon says.

"Me screamin'?" AB points her hoof forward. "If I hadn't been stuck with you Ah could've taken care of mahself just fine."

"Like you know how to take care of yourself." Spoon said as she got up. "Well, it was nice knowing you, blank flank, but I'm not spending another hour with you." She walks out of the bushes.

"Good enough for me." AB said as she left the bushes. She then turns around huffs to let the steam out but then hears Spoon yell in terror. Apple Bloom peeks out from the bushes to see Spoon grabbed by her hooves by Bark.

Bean runs up to him and praises him. "A pony! Bark! You got the pony! YAY! Let's keep her... I'll feed her and comb her hair and name her 'Daniella'."

Spoon is shocked by Bean's antics and Apple Bloom watches them go off with her. Somehow, even though Apple Bloom despises Silver Spoon, she somehow feels guilty about letting get taken away by crazy maniacs like them. Just then, Bean then spots Silver Spoon's cutie mark which is a spoon and it sparkles, triggering Bean's mind of mood swings. "Shiny?" Bean grabs Silver Spoon off of Bark and tries to pull the 'shiny' off her flank. "SHINY!"

"What?! What are doing?"

"Give me that shiny! I want it! I want it!" He claws at it.

"OW! Stop it! You're ruining my lovely cutie mark!" Spoon panicked.

AB sees she's in trouble and tries to think of something. She sees Bean trying to get 'his shiny' off her. AB gasps at the thought of an idea. She pulls out a cowbell from her bow. "Granny Smith's lucky cowbell." She jumps out of the bushes and rings the cowbell to get his attention. "Hey! Mr. Duck, sir! Over here!" She called out and Bean stops to see Apple Bloom holding a shiny cowbell and his eyes become crazy yellow. "Shiiiny!"

"Go git it!" Apple Bloom tosses through the trees allowing Bean to chase after it. After dealing with him, Apple Bloom did not notice Bark, who is not so stupid as he looks and tries to squash Apple Bloom with his fists. She dodges them and bucks Bark in the knee, making him howl and hops around holding his knee. She helps Silver Spoon up and they both make a run for it back into the woods. Bark loses them and cringes in frustration.

Over to Bean. He is desperately trying to find the cowbell in the bushes but fails to find it. "Shiny?" He starts tearing up. "Shiny..." He begins to cry as sad music plays in the background. "My beautiful shiny... I thought what we had was SPECIAAAALLLLLL!"

Back over to Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon, they have managed to survive that encounter and they begin to talk.

"Why? Why did you come back for me?" Spoon asked.

"I was... just helping out somepony in need." AB said and Spoon frowns.

"It was stupid. I could've saved myself." Spoon and AB start walking.

"Yeah, and let that duck try to rip out your cutie mark? Not a chance. I couldn't leave anypony behind, especially if it was mah arch enemy."

"I still hate you. But then again... what you actually did back there was very helpful... where did you get that bell?"

"It was Granny Smith's good luck charm. She used it to herd in all of the cows into the Apple Farm for milking. She gave it to me for mah birthday."

"Hmph. Some lousy present to drive that loony crazy must have been good luck."

"A lousy present that came in handy at a rightful time, Ah should say."

"I suppose so." Spoon grunts. "Goodness. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you. After what we've been through; Calling you names, calling you talentless, calling you..."

"Blank flanks?"

"Yes. Blank flanks. You know... despite what has happened and you saving my life... I'm actually starting to get along with you." Spoon said but quickly noticing AB smiling. "But don't get too soft. Just because you helped me doesn't mean we're friends.

"Whatever you say." AB replied and looked away.

"Oh... and thanks... Apple Bloom." Spoon smiles at her for the first time and AB smiles back.

"Don't mention it." She replied.

Silver Spoon then expresses worry. "I just wonder where Diamond Tiara is right now..."

* * *

Cut over to the Chaos Chamber in Downunda. "...I hope she's safe." Doctor Finitevus holds up the unconscious Diamond Tiara up to an altar similar to the Master Emerald altar on Angel Island, whilst still in her bubble, surrounded by the seven multi colored Chaos Emeralds. Mammoth Mogul sets up the Chaos Syphon beam and aims at DT with it.

"It is ready, Doctor."

"After all these years, Locke, fate still haunts you. Now you get to taste it's blood." Finitevus says as he places Diamond in place. "Mogul... start the machine."

Mammoth uses his Ixis powers to power up the Chaos Syphon and red electricity flows within it. Doctor Finitevus then begins the ritual and extends his arms. The Chaos Emeralds then glows with red aura. Finitevus then renounce his hex. "The servants are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Enriched by MY WILL!" His hands glow dark and the Chaos Emeralds link into Diamond Tiara in the bubble and she groans in pain. "Now, Mogul! Activate the beam! Hurry!" Mogul turns the machine on and it shoots a powerful red beam at Diamond Tiara and she screams.

Mogul checks the temperature of the beam and it's way to high. "It's imcomplete, Finitevus. Stop the ritual!"

"NO! I have waited far too long for this! I will have my revenge! Enerjak will be reborn!" The 'good' doctor tries his hardest while the effects become too high.

* * *

While that's happening... back at Angel Island. Applejack and Rarity are confronted by Locke himself.

"And who might you be, you... porcupine?" Rarity questioned.

"I am Locke, guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald. Who are you?"

"Well, I am Rarity, fashionista and artistic designer of Ponyville. And this is my dear friend Applejack, the best farm pony in Sweet Apple Acres."

Locke still isn't convinced they are thieves. "Who are you working for? Nack the Weasel? Rouge? Scourge?"

"Listen, mister." Applejack talks. "We ain't lookin' for trouble."

"Really. Usually when the thieves say that, they actually are looking for trouble." He points at the Master Emerald to the ponies. "The Master Emerald is a very rare relic to be stolen. And once I sense the presence of someone about to take it... I must do my part and drive you thieves off!" He charges at them and Rarity dodges out of the way.

"Oh please. Not right now! I just got my mane done." She complained.

Locke puts on his battle pose. While Applejack tries to convince him. "We ain't thieves! Honest!" Locke charges again with his fist forward and Applejack ducks beneath him.

"I can see through your lies! Don't take me for a fool!" He charges at her again and she dodges.

"I ain't lying! We just want to know where we are that's all." Suddenly Locke slams the ground with his spikey fist, causing a shockwave and sends Applejack into the air and back down. "So much for being the Element of Honesty." She says getting up.

Locke then turns his attention on Rarity and begins throwing stones at her. "Oh my!" She says in shock. Locke throws a stone that impacts the wall but also gets dust all over Rarity's mane. "Ahh! Dirt!" She then gets angry and looks at Locke. "Oh... IT. IS. ON!" Locke charges up at Rarity and tries to throw strikes at her but she ducks and bucks him in the face. "Take that, you ruffian!" He grabs her tail and she yelps. Locke hurls her around and tosses her over to the Master Emerald. As she gets up, she gazes the Emerald with widen eyes as she takes in all of it's beauty. "Why this gem is so beautiful."

Locke tries to stop her. "Get away from the Emerald!" But just then, his legs get lassoed by Applejack and he trips. "Sorry. Ah mean nothin' by it."

Rarity puts her hoof on the Master Emerald but it suddenly sparks up and it zaps her. "Ow! What was that?" Suddenly the emerald glows insanely bright and Locke senses it's power. "No..." He mutters and the Emerald surges, creating a shockwave that sends Rarity flying off the altar and hits a wall. As she falls to the ground, Applejack comes to her aid.

"Rarity!" She cried and helps her up as the two watch the Emerald explode in light.

* * *

Back in the Chaos Chamber, Finitevus is struggling to reawaken Enerjak as the machine goes out of control and so do the Chaos Emeralds. "Enerjak! Hear me! Reawaken your soul! Embrace your new host!" Green energy surge around Diamond Tiara as she moans. "Become reborn!" The monster that is Enerjak glows inside Diamond Tiara as she opens her eyes. They turn from blue to green with red pupils. The machine's power is at maximum temperature and short circuits. Mogul finds some cover while the energy becomes too much. Soon enough, Diamond's body starts to stretch. Her legs are taller and blue hoof slippers appear with yellow tape around. Her tiara becomes yellow and pointy and grows a unicorn horn from her forehead, as well as sprouting red wings on her back. Finally she gains yellow and blue armor and her mane and tail glows with green aura. Finitevus grins evilly at his success and stops the ritual. The sparks were gone and the Chaos Emeralds fall to the ground along with the Diamond Tiara.

* * *

Back on Angel Island, the light from the Master Emerald has dimmed and Rarity and Applejack open their shielded eyes to see that the Emerald has shattered. Locke looks upon the shattered emerald and has a thought. "No... He's back... Finitevus you fool."

* * *

Mogul sees that Finitevus has done it and he floats over to DT now powered by Enerjak. "How I lived to see this day. Enerjak... Welcome back..." He lends a hand to her but Diamond's eyes open and shoots a beam at Finitevus with her horn and crashes into a pillar and falls down. The Enerjak-powered Diamond Tiara then sees herself and laughs hysterically. Finitevus weakly gets up and sees what has happened.

"What is this?" He asks. "I released you! You are to obey me now!"

"Obey you?" Diamond Tiara says with a dark and eerie voice. She then uses her horn's magic and lifts Finitevus up in the air and rams him over to Mogul as he trips over to the Chaos Syphon machine and destroys it. "Look at me!" Diamond looks herself in the mirror. "I'm an... alicorn now! But I also have so much power!" Electricity sparks within her hooves. "And with it... I can do whatever I want with it. I can be the most powerful princess in this world."

Finitevus gets angry and shoots Chaos spears at her. "No! YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Diamond simply just knocks the spears away with her hooves. Finitevus then comes up with the theory. "No... I harnessed the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald and send it directly to this body to reawaken Enerjak... but all it lacked was a conscious? And now... she's taken it over." Dr. Finitevus gathers his energy. "Well... if I brought you back, I can take you back where you belong."

"No, you won't!" Diamond glares and shoots a green beam at Dr. Finitevus. Draining him of his powers and leaving him on the floor. Mogul sees this and looks at Enerjak Diamond as she sprouts her wings and takes flight. "This is the most greatest day of my life! And the best part is... I'm unstoppable! Hahahahahahahaha!" Mogul looks at her in a very scared way as Diamond takes off and leaves the chamber laughing. Mogul runs up to the weakened Finitevus and feels his pulse. He's still alive but for how long? Mogul has no choice but to do one thing he'll truly regret.

* * *

Back at the dragon kingdom... Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are cornered by the Robian Dragons.

Fluttershy gulps in fear. "This... is... bad."

"Fluttershy, if we do get eaten, I want to tell you. When I was watching Angel back at the cottage, I accidently fed him three carrots instead of two." Fluttershy's widen and looks to Pinkie. "What? He was really, really hungry."

The Robians move in on them and one of them stomps a passing butterfly. Fluttershy gasped in shock as she witnessed the Robian stepped on the butterfly. This causes her to tick at the topic of seeing innocent animals or insects being harmed and becomes infuriated. "Are you... KIDDING ME!" She flies up to one of them. "How dare you! How dare you hurt that poor butterfly!" She screamed at his face in anger. "I mean... I know you're dragons and all but you had to step on a poor, harmless, little butterfly. It makes me so frustrated. If he had a family who worries for him, would you feel bad? No! Because, you are just big meanies!"

The Robians then burst into tears and cry out oil from their eyes. Fluttershy sees that they are crying and floats over to them to comfort. "Aww... There, there. It might have just an accident. I know you didn't mean to hurt him. I'm sorry I yelled at you." The Robian dragon looks at Fluttershy and licks her with his metal, oil dripping tongue.

"Aww..." Pinkie says. "I think he likes you." She bounces.

The dragons then look innocent at Fluttershy and she commands them. "Umm... so... can you please leave us alone so we can find our friends in this terrifying world? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

The Robians nod and they leave the area. Pinkie bounces along, cheering for Fluttershy's efforts. "Whoo-hoo! Go Fluttershy! You rock!"

Fluttershy blushes and giggles. "Wow. I do rock!"

"No really..." Pinkie stands on another giant rock on a pillar. "You rock the yard." She looks at the reader. "Get it? Rock the yard?"

Pinkie slides off the rock and somersaults back over to Fluttershy and they smile. Pinkie then turns and sees a sign post. "Hey look! A sign post. That way we don't lost!" The signs on it say: United Federation and Acorn Kingdom.

"Where did that sign post came from?" Fluttershy asked.

"I dunno. But look at that one. Acorn Kingdom. Maybe there are acorns all over it. *gasps* And maybe even sweets!"

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I still have to find Angel."

"Maybe that's where Angel is. We should go that way." Pinkie points and bounces along the path.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. I'm the gosh-darn Pinkie Pie and I'm always right."

"Oh, okay. I supposes that's right... um, right." Fluttershy follows Pinkie to the Acorn Kingdom. "Oh, Angel... Where are you?"

* * *

Back in Robotnik's lair. "This is it? I sent those SWATbots to retrieve an anomaly from the castle, and all I get... IS THIS?!" He points at... Angel the Bunny, being restrained by Robotnik's SWATbots. "A stupid bunny rabbit?!" He glares at Snively. "Either your theory about the Chaos remnants are false or you simply think they were nothing but fluffy animals."

"Sir, I guarantee you, I am not lying!" Snively says. "The machine was just malfunctioning!"

Eggman grabs Snively by the collar and threatens him. "You better tell me the truth then, or I'll-"

Suddenly he gets cut off as something powerful blasts the door open. Eggman drops Snively and tumble along the floor. They look up to see a black hedgehog walking up to them. "You?" Eggman recognizes him.

The black hedgehog's hands then glow with Chaos Energy and threatens them while Angel watches. "Where is Professor Robotnik's diary, Doctor?" Said Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

Back at Angel Island, the three look at the shattered Master Emerald. Rarity picks up some of the pieces. "Oooh! They more beautiful, cut down to this size. They would make good for a fabulous dress."

Locke snatches it off her hoof and collects the pieces. "How could this be?"

"What's going on, Locke?" Applejack asks.

"The Master Emerald's power has been drained and has broken apart. If we don't get it's power back, Angel Island will plummet down into the ocean." Locke says.

"Well, that doesn't sound pleasant." Rarity says.

"The Master Emerald was created by the echidnas long ago. To hold a very power entity from ever causing chaos." Locke says.

"What kind of entity?" Applejack asks.

But as they converse, a Warp Ring appears and Mammoth Mogul steps out with the unconscious Finitevus in his arms. The ponies and Locke gasp and put up their battle stance, but Mogul, with regret on his face, tells him. "Locke, Finitevus needs help."

Finitevus holds out his hand weakly toward Locke. "Ener...jak...returned...out of... control." His tells him before passing out again.

Locke becomes horrified about hearing his words.

* * *

Back to Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon, they take a break from all that walking. Apple Bloom bucks an apple tree which drops some apple and she catches one.

"If bucking apples is so easy for you, how it's not your talent?" Spoon asks.

"It runs in the family." Apple Bloom says before taking a bite of the apple. "Mmm! Go on, try one. It's good."

Spoon sees an apple roll to her hooves and she picks it up. "You know, I've never eaten any apples in my whole life."

"Never?" AB is shocked to hear. "Why?"

"You know why?"

"Oh? Well, now's the time ta try one." She insisted.

Spoon stares at the apple for a moment and takes a bite from it. "Mmm... Mmm! This is actually delicious." She said with shock.

"There's more where that came from." AB bucks the tree again and more apples rain down.

"You know, Apple Bloom? I used to think whatever you and your friends do is completely useless. But this... well... you are quite helpful." Spoon says. "I really mean it... despite our differences... this has turned out to be overriding experience."

"Thanks, Silver Spoon."

"Listen... I'm sorry for calling you and the others blank flanks earlier. Ugh, I'm sorry for always calling you that actually."

"That's okay. At least with mah resources and your charm, we kinda make a pretty good team." She said but just then two pony figures jump out of the bushes and surprised AB and Spoon. "WAAAAH!" They screamed.

They then reveal to be Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. "Apple Bloom? We found you!" Scootaloo cried and she hugs AB.

"Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle!" AB happily exclaims as Sweetie Belle also hugs her. "You've been looking for me this whole time?"

"Of course. We are Crusaders. And... I'd thought that if we came to find you, we would get a 'finding our lost friend' cutie mark."

AB tears. "You did all that fer me? Thanks."

The two then spot Silver Spoon with her. "What's she doing here!?" Sweetie Belle protests.

"Yeah? Was she tormenting you this whole time, Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked. They apparently still think Spoon as their bully.

"Girls! Wait! Silver Spoon is not what you think she is." AB defended Spoon.

"Well, duh!" Sweetie Belle sarcastically says as Scoots glares. "We know exactly what she is! She and Diamond Tiara always picked on us, you know that."

"I do. Err...? Used to. But... that's not the point." AB explains. "We kinda settled our differences... and... we're friends now." Spoon was shocked of what she said.

"Friends?" She asked in confusion.

This also caused Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to gasp in fright of what she said.

* * *

Back in Robotnik's lab.

Shadow holds Eggman with one hand demanding the diary. "Where's is it, doctor? Professor Gerald's diary! I must know who I am."

"Put me down! Gerald Robotnik is my grandfather and you're his creation, Shadow. I practically own you." Eggman screamed.

Snively tried to flee but Shadow grabbed him by his hair and interrogates him by pulling on it. "Snively... where is Professor Gerald's diary?"

He tugs his hair and he screams in pain. "Please... Not the hair! Anything but the hair!" Shadow tugs it again and he howls again.

"The diary. WHERE?" Shadow demanded.

Snively could not take the pain and spills the beans. "On... Robotnik's desk study. It's right there!"

Shadow smiles coldly. "Thank you." He throws Eggman off his hand. He then carelessly rips off Snively's hair and he shrieks in heavy pain. "That's for wasting my time." He said before going into the study and Snively drops to the ground and cries. Angel watching this, laughs at his misfortune.

Shadow grabs Gerald Robotnik's diary and opens it, while still holding Snively's hair and finds a optical disk inside. "This might explain some answers. But I need to find a computer to play it. And I know just where."

Snively continues to cry while Eggman accuses him for betraying him. "You traitor!"

"HE TOOK MY HAIR!" He cried.

"So what? Being bald is beautiful!"

"Those were my last six hairs."

Shadow leaves the base but Angel hops off the machine and tags along with him, hanging by his quills. Eggman then calls his SWATbots. "Attention SWATbots. Your new target is Shadow the Hedgehog. Stop him at all costs!" The SWATbots awaken and start to chase Shadow.

* * *

High in the sky, Twilight Sparkle flies through the air with Spike riding on her, looking for Castle Acorn.

"Wait, Twilight!" Spike asks. "Where are we going again?"

"I bumped into a small _purple weasel _who told me where I can find help to get back to Equestria. He was nice enough to tell me the exact location." Twilight says. "And ever since _I got used to these wings_, it's making flying to places even more easier."

"So where is this place we're going to?"

"He said 'Castle Acorn' is to the North from here. I just have to keep flying and I'll find it."

Spike then begins to wonder. "I wonder how Equestria is holding up."

"Me too, Spike... me too." Twilight worries. Twilight then spots down below; the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Silver Spoon.

Down there, they continue to argue. "Your friend?!" Scootaloo said in anger. "But I thought we're your friends, Apple Bloom?"

"You are!" AB said as she continues defending Spoon. "It's just... Silver Spoon's changed."

"And you actually believe that?" Sweetie Belle says. "Think of all the things she's done to us. Making us cry, making us look stupid..." She walks up to Spoon. "She is worse than Diamond Tiara." Sweetie Belle then realizes. "Where is she anyway."

"She's missing." Silver Spoon says. "And it's true. I have changed... Apple Bloom showed me all I had to know about my actions." SB and Scoots find that hard to believe. "I know I was hard on you but you have to trust me, I know you don't want to and I understand that. But I am telling you this; we have to find Diamond Tiara."

Twilight then lands right in the middle of the discussion. "Are you girls okay?"

"Twilight!" Sweetie Belle cried in joy.

Twilight then notices Silver Spoon. "Have you... been with them this whole time?" She asks and Silver Spoon looks to them.

"Yes... I have... But Diamond Tiara is still missing. I don't know where she is and I've been staying with them to help me find her." Spoon says.

Twilight looks a bit confused. "Is that true?"

The Crusaders nod.

"Well... This is a sudden surprise. And here I thought you two weren't getting along at first."

"Oh, we've been getting along." Scootaloo smiles.

Twilight smiles too. "Well, that's a relief."

"Umm... Twilight?" Spike asks her. "Aren't we supposed to be somewhere, right now?"

"Oh right." Twilight uses her magic to create a makeshift basket using tree leaves to carry the other ponies. "Hold on, my little ponies. It's going to be a bumpy ride." Twilight takes off with the fillies in the basket.

"Y-you don't s-s-say." Sweetie Belle says while the basket shakes her.

* * *

Over back at Knothole, inside Freedom HQ. Sonic plays around with his guitar and stings a few beats while Rainbow Dash looks around the area.

"Wow." She says in awe. "This place is amazing."

"Pretty nifty, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Totally! Hey, nice guitar by the way."

"Thanks. It used to belong to my father... before he got roboticized."

"Uhh... ro-what?"

"Huh? You mean, you don't know what a robot is?" Sonic asked as Rainbow Dash has no clue of one.

"Don't think I've ever seen one." Dash said.

"Dr. Robotnik turned almost all of Mobotropolis into robots and made them his own private force. We call them, Robians."

"And your dad is a robot?"

"Yep. But he was one of the few that didn't succumb to Robotnik's will. Still, having a dad who's a robot just makes me want to hate Robotnik more." Sonic put down his guitar and stretches his arms.

"I'm sorry." Dash felt guilty.

"Don't be." Sonic said. "Hey, you ever done chili dogs?"

"A chili-what?" Dash asked in shock.

Sonic then face palms. "Oh man. You need to see the world more."

"Sonic!" Sally called to him. "Nicole has picked up beacon points on the Mobius map. I think they could be Rainbow Dash's friends."

"Lemme see!" Dashie speeds to the lab, while the two followed.

Rainbow Dash watches as Tails, Rotor and the computer; Nicole track the beacon's on the map of Mobius on screen.

"It wasn't easy to locate. Their energy must be more hard to track." Rotor said.

"Are you sure that's them?" Dash asks him.

Do not worry, Rainbow Dash. My sonar resonance can detect Chaos energy from miles away. I am pretty certain they are your friends power trying to communicate". Said Nicole.

"Alright!" Dash cheered.

"Way to go, Dash! Let's go get 'em!" Sonic was about to speed off but Tails looked at the monitors.

"Hold on. These beacons." He notices the beacons were coming closer to Knothole. "They're all coming to Knothole!"

And just then, outside Freedom HQ, a Warp Ring appears just by the doorstep, and Rainbow Dash, Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters gathered to watch. Locke exits the ring and Knuckles sees him. "Dad?" He runs up to him who is all weak and nearly dropped to the ground. "Dad!"

Locke looks up to his son. "Son..." But just then, Rarity and Applejack exited out of the ring as well.

"Well, that was certainly quite the transport you've got." Rarity said as she flexes her mane.

Applejack then sees her rainbow-mane friend among the crowd. "Rainbow Dash!" She cried out and gallop toward her.

"Applejack?" Rainbow is surprised to see her friend as she ran up to hug her.

"Ah knew you'd be in this weird world too." She said.

Rarity then trots over to them. "Well, that leaves only half of us and our sisters. Where could they be?"

"They're on their way." Rainbow Dash said. "Tails, here managed to-" Suddenly Pinkie Pie jumps in and tackles Dashie to the ground in joy.

"WHEE! Rainbow Dash! We found you!" Pinkie excitingly exclaims.

Mighty, Espio and Vector were surprised to see another pony. "How many more ponies are here in this world?" Mighty asked.

"I never did Math." Vector says.

"Pinkie Pie?" Dash is surprised even more.

And then Fluttershy came up to Charmy Bee. "Oh my, that's the most cutest bee I've ever seen." She says and Charmy blushes in embarrassment.

"Fluttershy!" Dash says again. "I can't believe it. You all came here... to find me."

"Well, actually..." Applejack speaks. "We didn't know you were here. We just came through the ring."

"Quite the trouble it is of finding one though." Rarity said.

Pinkie bounces up. "But I did. I totally knew where you were."

"You did?"

"First, me and Fluttershy were surrounded by robotic dragons and-"

Sonic then notices what she said and cut in. "Robot Dragons?"

"Please, you didn't let me finish. And then we found this sign and I knew for certain that 'Acorn' is where you would be. Although I didn't know you'd be here, but maybe Applejack would, cause she bucks for apples and acorns live in trees too. But then again, I thought that's where Angel would be, but then I thought to myself... Bunnies don't eat acorns, they eat carrots, but there could be carrots here anyway... *big gasp* so, then I thought 'maybe Rainbow Dash is here' because you like to sleep on trees, I mean, trees that have acorns and then make friends with giant talking, cute, little, fluffy animals and I knew that's the place to be." *squee* Pinkie smiles.

"How did you...?" Rainbow Dash asks in confusion.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie says.

"Oi me. My poor head hurts." Antoine places his hand on his head, feeling nauseous from Pinkie's long but quick speech.

Rainbow Dash then notices. "Hey, where's Twilight?"

"Hmm..." Pinkie thinks. "I don't know. *Gasps* Wait a minute! What about the Cake Twins?"

"What?!" RD becomes shocked. "I thought you had them. Maybe Twilight's got them?" Still... Pinkie looks worried.

"Well, Ah hope they're all okay." Applejack says. "But at least it's good to know we're together again."

"Yeah, you're right." Dash notices the ring isn't closing. "By the way, why isn't the ring closing?"

The Freedom Fighters and Mane 5 watch as another figure walks out of the ring and much to the gasps and surprise of everyone, Knuckles is the only one glaring.

"Finitevus? Mogul?!" Knuckles exclaims.

Mogul is carrying the weakened Doctor Finitevus and addresses to Knuckles. "Knuckles. We have a problem. Enerjak has returned" Said Mogul in regret and Knuckles becomes horrified to hear that and looks to his father who nods to him.

The group take one last look at Finitevus's face before taking him in. "Ener...jak... My fault..." Were his last words before fading back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**These days aren't looking good. Diamond Tiara is now the new host of Enerjak, Knuckles' worst enemy. Although almost everyone is united, Twilight, the Crusaders and Angel are on their way but... the Cake Twins are still missing. Will everything turn out right or will this be the final trip for these ponies? Tune in next time!**


	3. Never Turn Back

**My Little Pony/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**CHAOS IS MAGIC**

**Chapter 3: Never Turn Back**

Somewhere in Green Forest. Not only did the Castle and Ponies arrived on Mobius but also the Revenge Ten. They look around in wonder.

"What is this strange world?" Trixie asked.

"Doesn't seem familiar to me. Does it to you, Flam?"

"Haven't got a clue, Flim."

Gilda grunts. "Those stupid sissies! We could've had them if that lameo, Pinkie Pie hadn't gone all crazy."

"Agreed." Lightning Dust. "That pink pony had some kind of mood swing when we captured them. What happened to her?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is... Wait!" Garble talks. "If we're here in this world, then that means those ponies are here too. And so is that little pop-tart Spike."

"Well, I don't know about you rebellious lot, but I, the Great and Powerful Trixie still have the Alicorn Amulet." She shows them the amulet. "I got it off Mogul right before Twilight Sparkle's friend pushed him off and I snuck by to take it. Unfortunately his scepter got destroyed... and crafting a new one seems pointless."

"You gonna wear it, then?" Gilda asked.

"In case you haven't noticed..." Trixie talks. "...the Alicorn Amulet _corrupted my mind once worn_. Ever since, I decided not to wear it until desperate times come for desperate measures." She places the Amulet in the locket box. "However... I still feel the anger inside... Once I get my hooves on Twilight Sparkle, I'll make her wish she was never even born!"

"Twilight Sparkle, huh?" Scourge said as he surprises the Revenge Ten from behind and spot him leaning against a tree. "You mean that purple unicorn with that wussy dragon? The bookworm with wings?"

"Yeah? What do you want, dweeb?" Gilda asks.

"Whoa! First, nobody calls me 'dweeb', dweeb!" He says back at Gilda. "Second, what I want is to form an alliance to help you guys."

"This guy doesn't set a good example here, right Flim?"

"I agree my dear brother, but he sure does drive a hard bargain. What's your catch, my dear green friend?"

"No catch. You want revenge. We want it badly."

"Who's 'we'?" Garble asks in disbelief.

Scourge whistles and the Destructix enter the picture. Predator Hawk lands right in front of Gilda and spreads his wings. Drago Wolf jumps down and growls at Iron Will. Flying Frog jumps down from branch to branch sticks the landing. Sleuth Dog arms himself with his blaster gun. Sgt. Simian jumps in from a distance and crushes the ground with his strength. Lightning Lynx then comes in, speeding around Lightning Dust and stops next to Scourge. And then, former criminal and Freedom Fighter turned rogue; Fiona Fox jumps down and lands right next to Scourge and seductively hugs him. The Revenge Ten are surprised and Scourge explains.

"You guys have a problem. You have a problem about six little ponies who have hurt you, overthrown you, dissed you or ruined your lives. Now us... we have a bunch of problems but we are also mercenaries for hire. I've heard that these ponies you're after are here on this world. How do I know that? Coz, me... I come from another world myself and _look how I turned out to be_. With our help: you can get all the glory and we will return the favor. So how's this for a deal? We help you, you help us. Whaddya say?" Scourge sticks his hand out in front of Trixie. After a couple of seconds thinking about it, Trixie lends her hoof out and shakes with Scourge.

"Deal." Trixie said and Scourge smiles, as if he's got something else he's hiding.

* * *

Back in Robotnik's lab, Eggman is still trying to recover after Shadow stormed in and robbed him of his grandfather's diary. "That sourpuss of a thief! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

Snively continues to mope about his hair. "My hair..."

"Deal with it, baldy, let me work here." Robotnik types around on the pad and tracks Shadow's location. "Ah... so Shadow is going to seek help from the Freedom Fighters."

Snively then gets inside a robotic lobster while he becomes enraged. "Good! Then that's where I'm going to get my hair back!" He and his machine fly out of the lair.

"Snively!" He called out as he left but then Eggman looks at the screen again. "Egad! The Chaos Energy beacons! They're all at Knothole! Which means..." He smiles evilly. He then suits up inside an Egg Beater armor. "Don't start the bloodshed without me, Snively!"

* * *

Back in the Acorn Kingdom, inside Freedom HQ.

Finitevus, all drained and weakened, lies on a gunnery while Dr. Quack examines him with Locke. The Freedom Fighters and Mane 5 watch. Locke then feels his spirit and senses and gets spooked.

"I can feel his spirit. Enerjak... He drained his life force." Locke said and the ponies gasp.

"Why..." Rarity speaks. "That's exactly what..."

"I did to you." Mogul says.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Sally, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Mighty, Charmy and Knuckles draw their guard and stare angrily at Mogul.

"What did you do, Mogul?" Sonic questioned.

"I was simply following my instructions. I did not act alone. When Finitevus released me, he told me to go to the world where these ponies live and seek out the ones who hold the powerful of all magic." He explained.

"The Elements of Harmony?" Applejack asked.

"Precisely. We were so close however. I managed to gain enough of your power while I was draining them and then took the 'pink foal with the tiara' as the proper substitute. But when I was draining her life force, Twilight Sparkle's magic collided with my Ixis Magicks and opened up a rift back into my world. You see... Unicorn Magic and Chaos Magic do not bode well."

While everyone listens, Pinkie is eating some cupcakes while she hears the story. "Mmm... That's terrible." She takes another bite.

"Where did you get those cupcakes?" Amy asked.

"I found them in the mess hall, duh." Pinkie said as she bites another.

"We have a mess hall?" Charmy asked.

Sally demanded more answers. "Explain, Mogul. What is the difference between Magic and Chaos?"

But Locke steps in and tells her. "Unicorn Magic is a very powerful force that can protect at least two barriers of light. Chaos Magic is more insidious and can decimate it with more force of dark nature. If these two forces were to ever collide with each other... the universe would collapse."

"What?!" Dash exclaimed.

"Collapse?" Applejack gets freaked out.

"Oh my... that's doesn't sound so polite." Fluttershy gets scared.

"That's the worst possible thing of all worst possible things!" Rarity said.

"Are you crazy?!" Pinkie said.

"You gotta be kidding!" Dash flew up to Locke.

"Locke is right." Mogul speaks. "When Finitevus finished the procedure of reawakening Enerjak, the monster turned against him, probably the mind of his host was resisting it's force of will. And instead of cleansing the corruption of the world, it is using its power to do other selfish needs. Still, she has Enerjak within her, and it won't be long until she would destroy the world."

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Knuckles gets mad.

"Enerjak is made by the Chaos Emeralds and has possessed the soul of an 'otherworlder' with powerful magic. Given to the fact that she now has Unicorn Magic, she could open up a rift within time and space and destroy the space-time continuum."

"That doesn't sound good." Sonic said as he taps his foot. "We gotta find her and put her back to the way she was."

"Yeah!" Tails agree.

"I agree with Mr. Hedgehog. Umm... if that's okay with you." Fluttershy said.

"Stupid Hedgehog." Mogul hasn't finished yet. "The only way she could go back to normal is if someone were to recite the ritual in reverse, given the right ingredients and same passage. But unfortunately, while teleporting to this world, the Book of Ancient Pony History is lost."

"So this book... it has a ritual to undo what has happened to this Enerjak fellow?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. But only someone with powerful magic can create it."

"And you're telling us this, why?" Sally finds it unbelievable.

"You must trust me, Princess. It was my fault to bring her along but it was also Finitevus's fault for bringing it upon us." Mogul said but Locke clenches his teeth.

"And you expect us to feel sorry for him?!" He raged out. "After what he's done to us. TO ALL OF US! Putting our lives in danger! Making the biggest mistake of his life and he's regretting it?"

Locke stared at Mogul and Pinkie pops up between them. "Settle down guys! Who wants cupcakes?" She pulls out a tray of cupcakes and smiles but Locke turns away and pulls out a Warp Ring. He tosses it to the ground and it opens up a portal to another area.

"I'd say let him suffer for his mistake." Locke says as he goes through the portal.

"Dad! Wait!" Knuckles tries to follow him but the ring disappears and Knuckles was just lost for words. "Well that was harsh. Who was that guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The guardian of the Master Emerald himself." Sonic answered.

Mogul also starts to leave and Applejack notices. "Hey! Where y'all think you're goin'?"

"I'm sorry, Freedom Fighters, but I am still an enemy and I cannot partake in your newest plight. You are on your own."

"So that's it, huh?" Amy asked in anger.

"You're just gonna leave us like this?" Mighty says as well and Mogul turns back before entering the Warp Ring. "Yes."

"What about... um... Mr. Finitevus?" Fluttershy asked.

"If I were you, yellow Pegasus, I'd let him moan in sorrow." Mogul disappears and the rest of the team look at the unconscious Dr. Finitevus.

* * *

Somewhere, over in Mystic Ruins.

Everything in the area has turned crystal. The grass is all crystal and so are the trees. The Mystic Temple is also now crystal solitude. All from a flash of magic coming from the Enerjak-powered Diamond Tiara. She smiles at the promise of her new garden of glamour. She then breaks into a song.

_** This is... the greatest gift of all**_

_**I have large flapping wings and a unicorn's power to hold**_

_**And with these gifts... I can smite anypony**_

_[In her mind: She imagines herself using her magic and turning every pony in Ponyville into her slave.]_

_**Anypony who tries to get in my sun**_

_**But I do not care how many they come**_

_[She will also turn Twilight and her friends into her personal maids.]_

_**Because they don't know power that is from**_

_[She sings while she walks over a tall beam.]_

_**It's so glamorous! So very glamorous!**_

_**I can use these powers and turn against all who think I'm dumb and tedious**_

_[She imagines turning every foal from school into brainless slaves.]_

_**But now I have... my greatest gift... and now everyone will bow down to my greatness**_

_[Fireworks burst behind her.]_

_**It's so glamorous! So very glamorous!**_

_**No more nice teachers** [She uses her magic to make Cheerilee disappear out of existence...] **No** **more talentless franks **[And Babs Seed as well.]_

_**And no more of those stupid little fillies...** [She crafts a glass stain window with the Cutie Mark Crusaders on it.]** that I call blank flanks**_

_[A long instrumental solo plays as she imagines turning Ponyville into her own domain. Turning or obliterating any pony she hates. Derpy was going to eat a muffin but Tiara uses her magic to her into a muffin herself. She also vanquishes Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with horrified looks on their faces.]_

_**It's so glamorous! So very glam-or-ous!**_

_[Back in Mystic Ruins, she flies up to the setting sun and it shines dark on her.]_

_**I will give my every will, and turn against this dill**_

_**The dill that I call the world, and smash it afield **[She dives and lands hard on the ground, shattering the earth.]_

_**And soon, I will be the most powerful princess of this whole big worrrrrrrrld!**_

_[In her mind: She becomes Princess of all of Equestria with no love, no friendship and no joy.]_

_**It's so glamorous! So very glamorous! So very glamorous!**_

_**And if I see those blank flanks again... **[She shoots a green beam at the glass stain window of them and shatters it.]** I'll obliterate them all!**_

_**IT'S SO VEEEERRRRY GLAAAAAMOOOROOOUUUUUUUS!**_

_[The entire Mystic Ruins has become her home fortress with nothing but a crystal environment and tapestries with her face on it.]_

_**Hahahahahahahahaha! Ahhhhhahahahahahaha!**_

_[The song ends on a suspenseful note.]_

* * *

Back at Freedom HQ.

Knuckles stares at the unconscious Dr. Finitevus, while Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack question about him with Sonic.

"So... what's the deal with that Dr. Finitevus guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"From what Knuckles told me, he used to be a scientist on Chaos Energy. Something went bad and he turned into... well that." Sonic says. "He's since been trying to show the echidnas his so called 'peace'."

Applejack talks. "I don't git it? If he wants to destroy the world, why unleash a monster to do it for him?"

Knuckles then comes in to answer her question. "Because. He believes Enerjak is a true god to the echidnas. After his accident, Dr. Finitevus was so obsessed with wanting to cleanse the world. Dimitri, one of the Dark Legion was one of three echidnas who's spirit was controlled by Enerjak. He conquered and destroyed Echidnaopolis. Eventually his power was drained by the Sword of Acorns and the Chaos Emeralds by Mogul, the big elephant who tried to take your life force. Although, Enerjak was gone, Finitevus still wanted him to do his part and bring 'peace' to the world. In other words, kill everyone."

"That's sounds horrible. I feel sorry for your people." Rarity said.

"Don't be." Knuckles replies. "Enerjak is back and he... or 'she' is about to do the same if we don't stop her in time."

"Hmm... I'm wondering now. Who IS the new Enerjak?" Rainbow Dash asked as she and the other ponies are clueless.

Tails suddenly flies in to alert Sonic and the others. "Sonic!"

"Hey, Tails. What's up?"

"You won't believe this, but..."

"What is it?" Sonic wanted to know.

"Shadow is here... and he is being attacked." Tails told him.

"Shadow?" Applejack asked. "Who's Shadow?"

Sonic's face glares and speeds off leaving the others in the dust.

Outside, many SWATbots were chasing after Shadow the Hedgehog. They shoot out at him but he dodges as best as he can. He is also holding Gerald's disk in one hand and Snively's hair in the other. Shadow makes it to Knothole but one of the SWATbots gets him in the arm and he falls over. He drops the disk and just before the SWATbots could shoot him, Sonic spin dashes and tears through one of the SWATbots. Sonic lands back down and greets Shadow.

"Hey, long time no see, faker." Sonic said.

"You as well, blue hedgehog." Shadow replied as he dodges another attack from a SWATbot.

"Where have you been?" Sonic asked as he homing attacks one of the robots.

"Keeping an eye out on the good doctor." Shadow answered as he punches his arm through one of the robots.

"Guess he wasn't polite on sending in his parade on you." Sonic joked but gets knocked back by one's attack.

Sonic sees the SWATbot coming close to him but suddenly it gets lassoed by Applejack as she stands beside Sonic. "Wow. I never knew a pony could use a lasso."

"Well, watch what this little pony can do." Applejack starts running around the SWATbot, tying it up with multiple lassos and restraining them on nearby trees.

Rainbow Dash is then making faces at the robots, drawing their attention to her and she lures them under a thunder cloud. As they get under, unsure where she went, Dashie kicks the cloud and a bolt of lightning strikes them down, destroying them. "Ha! Awesome!"

Shadow looks around to see Rarity and Pinkie Pie coming in to join the fight, along with Tails, Bunnie and Antoine. "Who are your new friends, Sonic?" He asked.

"They come from the land of harmony and they pack quite a punch if you ask me." Sonic responds as he spin dashes more robots.

Mighty and Espio are fighting the robots as well. Mighty rips one's arm off and smashes it down to size. Espio throws five shuriken stars at one and it explodes. Bunnie dodges one's attack, flies up to the robot with her jets and slams it down to the ground. Antoine and Rarity stand back to back against another horde of robots.

"You do know I'm not much of a fighter." Rarity asked him.

"It is no problem, mademoiselle." Antoine said. "I'm not a very good fighter myself."

One robot strikes first and Antoine slices on down with his sword and Rarity bucks one away.

Pinkie Pie on the other hand is playing around with the robots. "Tag you're it!" She said, tagging one of the robots. The robots try to get her but she bounces from head to head. "Tag! Tag! Tag! Tag! Tag!" She lands on the ground. "Betcha can't catch me! Wheehee!" She dashes off and the robots chase her around while the others fight.

Bunnie is fighting but gets knocked down by a sucker punch from one of the SWATbots. Antoine and Fluttershy come to her aid.

"Bunnie! Are you alright, my love." Antoine asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine, Sugah 'Twan. But there's just too many of them." She said.

Sonic and Shadow continue fighting some more robots. While Dashie flies around one and Amy smashes on down with her hammer. One of the robots nearly crushes Sonic but he dodges but the robot injures a lady bug, which caused Fluttershy, who was watching to get ticked off again and flies straight to the robot. "STOP HURTING MY LITTLE FRIENDS, YOU DUMB METAL MONSTERS!" She screamed as she tackles one to the ground.

"There's too many of them, Sonic. We can't hold out." Amy says to Sonic.

Shadow then prepares to take off his inhibitor rings. "Back off, everyone! I'm going to take off my-"

However, just then. The whole area gets sapped with a purple aura, causing all robots and SWATbots to freeze in motion. Sonic looks in shock. "Whoa, nice one, Rarity."

"That wasn't me, darling." Rarity says as she's not the one doing it.

The group then spots the alicorn herself in the air. Twilight Sparkle uses her magic to telekinetically levitate the robots off the ground and fling them to a far distance. Her pony friends become excited to see that their friend is unharmed. Twilight lands on the ground and they run up to her with hugs. "TWILIGHT!"

"Girls!" Twilight exclaims. "Are you okay? I saw the commotion going on from the forest."

"We're all okay, now. We're finally together." Applejack says.

"Not quite." Rarity opposes that thought. "Where are the fillies?"

Twilight lifts her wing up and reveals the Cutie Mark Crusaders to their respected sisters.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle and her sister embrace, but Rarity hugs her so tight.

Applejack and Apple Bloom embrace too. "Apple Bloom. Ah'm glad you're safe."

Scootaloo runs up to Rainbow Dash in excitement. "You okay, Scoots?"

"Yeah! I'm more okay then ever!" Scoots replied.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle! I was so worried about you." Rarity said.

"You were?"

"Why of course. If something bad were to happen to you, I'd well... I'd be all torn apart of my mind."

"Hey, what about me?" Spike says as he appears beside Rarity and she rubs him on the head.

"Oh! And of course you, Spikey-wikey."

"We thought we would never see you girls again." Apple Bloom says.

"Don't worry, my little ponies. We're all together now and that's what matters." Twilight says.

They group hug and Amy tears up while she and Tails watch. "Isn't it nice to see friends and family reuniting again?"

"Reminds me of the time when _Sonic reunited me with my mom and dad_." Tails said.

"I'm sorry to bust in on your happy reunion, guys, but..." Espio points out. "...what about that little pony? Does she belong to anyone of you?"

The ponies then see Silver Spoon, whom Twilight also picked up. She looked nervous as they start to talk to her.

"Silver Spoon?" Applejack asked.

"I found her with the Crusaders." Twilight said.

"She was with us when we got separated." Apple Bloom admits. "But we have no idea where Diamond Tiara is."

"It's true." Spoon said. "The Crusaders helped me, I mean it this time."

Shadow cuts the conversation short. "I don't have time for this. I'm running out of time and I need to get access to this disk."

Tails walks up to him. "What is it?"

"Gerald Robotnik's diary log. It will tell me what my real purpose in life is."

"No problem. I'll have Nicole check up on this disk and-" Tails held the disk but then it was suddenly blasted to pieces by a laser beam. "NO!" Shadow screamed.

He turned around to see Snively arriving with his Egg Lobster. "Looks like the 'main course' has arrived." Sonic said.

Pinkie giggles at that joke. "Hee hee hee! Get it?" She looks at Twilight. "Because it's a lobster, and it's the main course." Twilight looks away with her eyes rolling.

Snively is angry at Shadow for taking his hair. "Give me back my hair, you thief!"

"You've already killed my time, Snively, now you will..." Shadow was about to fight but Twilight stops him.

"Wait!" She uses her magic to pick up the destroyed pieces and gallops back into the lab. "Come with me, Shadow!"

"What are you-?" Shadow sees her entering Freedom HQ.

Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Tails, Pinkie and Amy cover for Shadow as they prepare to fight. "Don't worry, Shadow, we got this."

"Yeah! We can handle it!" Dashie said.

Shadow was hesitant at first but then he nods and skates inside the base while Sonic's team holds off Snively.

"Putrid animals! You and your new pack of Freedom Fighters won't stop me from getting my hair back!" Snively said.

"All right, team." Sonic says. "Let's do it to it!" He says his most notable line."

"Okay, that line right there made a whole lotta sense." Dashie said.

Knuckles suddenly flies in and handles the fighting himself. "Don't start hogging all the fun from me, Sonic!" He fights Snively instead. He dodges his lasers and claws and punches a dent in them.

The Crusaders are impressed of his work. "Wow! Look at him go!" Sweetie Belle praises.

"He's so awesome!" Scootaloo says.

"Where did he get those spiky hands?" Apple Bloom questioned.

While Knuckles holds down the fort, inside, Tails and Twilight Sparkle, with the help of science and magic altogether, they try to decrypt the information from the disk destroyed by Snively for Shadow.

"Is it done?" Shadow asked.

"Give me a second." Twilight said.

"I don't have a second." Shadow retaliated.

"You know, for a very impatient critter, you have a very grim attitude." Twilight commented.

"Comes with being suspended in a glass tube for over fifty years and not knowing about my true motives all this time." Shadow referenced.

Tails communicates with Nicole. "Nicole, do you have every remnant of the information."

_"I do, Tails. But the information is too corrupted from the damage and I was only able to save one entry. This one seems important. If Twilight Sparkle could..."_

"I'm on it, Nicole." Twilight exerts herself with her magical horn and shoots a light beam that tags Nicole and bounces back. It generates a holographic imagery of Professor Gerald Robotnik, and Shadow then listens. "Professor?" He uttered.

_"Dear Shadow... If you're listening to this then you probably figured it out by now. The United Federation wanted to shut down my facility in the Space Colony ARK and I only had time to send you away from them to spare time. You might not remember who you are and what you were made to do, but remember this: I made you so I can hope to cure my granddaughter's mysterious disease and hope you could do more than just be friends with her."_

"Maria..." Shadow uttered.

"Who?" Twilight asked.

_"Shadow; whatever happens... do not forget who you are. You were meant for something even greater. You were meant to be the protector of this world, not be it's tyrant. Do not forget that I am your father... the one who brought you to this world."_

_"And do not forget about me, Shadow." _Said a holographic Maria that appears.

"Maria!" Shadow cried out as he sees his friend.

_"You were such a good friend to me, Shadow. But... you must realize... our friendship wouldn't last forever. But, we will always have our friendship... right here... in our hearts. That way we are connected, and will always be together forever and ever. If anything ever happens to the world, please save it. For me. Please, Shadow, I'm begging you. Give the people a better future, give them something to be happy about. But don't ever forget the one who will always be there for you."_

Shadow's eyes began to shed tears. _"Sayonara... Shadow the Hedgehog." _Shadow wipes his eyes and glares again.

Back outside, The Freedom Fighters and ponies have been worn out by their fight with Snively's Egg Lobster. He holds Knuckles in his grasp while the latter tries to break free. "You are wasting your energy, fool. All I want is my hair back!"

Shadow suddenly appeared behind Snively's head. "You want your hair back?" He asked and Snively turned his head. "You can have it back!" He spin dashes through the Egg Lobster, cutting it in half and releasing Knuckles in the process. Snively falls along with the debris of the robot while Shadow walks up to him, standing tall.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. I was made to do dark deeds but I was built in the name of love. I AM the Ultimate Lifeform. I AM the protector of Mobius. Go home and tell your master that..." He throws Snively's hair at his face. "THIS IS WHO I AM!"

Snively activates an escape pod and rides away from Shadow back to Doctor Eggman. Shadow hops down from the destroyed robot everybody looks to him. "What?"

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Splendid work there, black hedgehog." Rarity said.

"Yeah. That was great!" Spike said.

"I wasn't even paying attention!" Pinkie optimistically said.

Sonic then asks Tails. "How did you do it, Tails?"

"Twilight managed to use her magic to extract data from the disk copy and I put them on a frequency recorder." Tails said.

Twilight walks up to him. "We made quite a team, Tails."

"We sure did." Tails laughed.

Sonic then spots Knuckles clutching his head in pain. "Hey, Knux! You all right? What's happening?" Sonic helps him up.

"I can feel it." Knuckles said. "Enerjak... His power is growing strong. It's feeding away at my head as it does the Master Emerald."

"What's goin' on?" Applejack asked.

"Who's Enerjak?" Twilight asked.

Suddenly, Doctor Finitevus walks in... staggering from recovering of his unconscious state. Knuckles sees him and runs to him. "You!" Finitevus gets down on his knees and starts talking while panting.

"Enerjak... is not only... stealing the Master Emerald's power... but is also taking the power... from the echidnas... wiping away it's memories. I felt it too... He's already wiped out the memory of the Dark Legion and cleansed the city of Sandopolis."

_An image of the Enerjak Diamond Tiara using her unicorn magic and 'cleansing' every echidna and dingo in Sandopolis. She then turns the city into crystal, puts up tapestries and makes everyone her slave._

Rainbow Dash glares at him. "Listen, echidna dude. Tell us who are we dealing with here."

The doctor laughs. "It's one of your own, incompetent pony."

_Enerjak Tiara was faced by the Dark Legion. Remington tries to strike her with his metal claw but she transforms him into flesh and blood and wipes out his memory. She then shoots a beam at Lien-Da and the other Legionnaires, wipes their memory clean and makes them her slaves._

"Who?" Twilight demanded Finitevus.

_Enerjak Tiara over looks the world from skyview and laughs._

"Her name is..." Finitevus begins to answer. "Diamond... Tiara..." And then he collapses back into unconsciousness.

The Mane 6 gasps and so do the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but most of all... Silver Spoon was left with her jaw dropped in worry.

* * *

Snively is seen travelling over the forest escaping from Knothole, when suddenly he is approached by Eggman in his Egg Beater armor.

"There you are, Snively! Come! Let us go and get that Chaos Beacon."

"There's no need, sir. Those beacons happened to be little ponies with magic in them."

"You think I don't know that? Anyway, they are beyond powerful." Robotnik looks at his monitor. "I've spotted the Seventh Beacon, and it's right here in Mystic Ruins." He and Snively then fly over to Mystic Ruins. "Finally, once we have that ultimate power in our hands... nobody can stop us!"

* * *

In the United Federation, Station Square, G.U.N. Headquarters. The Commander talks to an agent about her mission.

"Listen here, agent. I know we are not very likely of sending our own to midst of the Great Forest, but somehow, our readings indicate that a castle has appeared on our radar. We don't know where it comes from or how it got there, but we are likely certain that it is the work of Doctor Robotnik. We want to send you in and investigate what you can find. Think you can handle it?"

"Trust me, Commander Tower..." Said an albino bat with a seductive voice. "...I can handle anything, if the price is right."

"Then good luck, Rouge." He said back.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I was going to add more of this chapter but I'll do so in the next.**

**I do hope the song was good. I made it up myself.**

**By the way, I couldn't think of a better chapter name.**

**So far so good. Sonic and Co. just found out who Enerjak is and it doesn't look pretty. Will the new being of destruction end all of Mobius or will the Mane Six and Freedom Fighters prevail? Only time will tell.**


	4. Tag Team Battle Royale

**My Little Pony/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**CHAOS IS MAGIC**

**Chapter 4: Tag Team Battle Royale**

_Flashback._

_Earlier back in Equestria... The unknown leader from '**the prelude story**' talks to the rebels who are against Twilight and her friends as they joined hands/paws/hooves. "Let this be our only cause to put an end to those who stand above us and become true rulers of the universe. With our force as strong as Celestia's, nothing will stop us. Nopony will stop us. We are the Revenge Ten. We care only for the blood of our enemies. The blood that we will taste after we defeat them. Revenge is Cold." The enigmatic leader announces._

_"Revenge is Cold." The others mutter and they pull their hooves/paws back._

_"You are all dismissed." The leader says. "Come tomorrow night, you will meet my accomplice who will provide you instructions on baiting your enemies and the tools to reawaken a 'new peace'."_

_They all leave but they are unsure about trusting him. "Do you think it's right to trust some old guy we've never met before, Trixie?" Lightning Dust asked._

_"I see no quarrel with him. All I care about is ripping Twilight's friendship fueled heart out." Trixie said as she and the other villains walk out._

_As they leave, the enigmatic ring leader who talked to them is revealed to be none other than Doctor Finitevus and he smiles._

_The next morning, Finitevus stands on top of a building in Canterlot, overlooking Ponyville below. Mammoth Mogul then approached him. __"So this is the land of harmony." He says._

_"For now..." Finitevus responded. "Once my plans are complete and Enerjak returned, I will cleanse this world too."_

_"May I ask, Doctor, what made you want to cleanse THIS world? What has it ever done to you?"_

_"You mean, what has it done to itself? This world has a very powerful aura of Unicorn Magic, created by their ancestors of old. The unicorns' leader; Princess Platinum, was once the monarchy of this powerful magic. It contains unlimited amounts of energy even the Master Emerald cannot withstand. The Elements of Harmony fit into this category as well. There are six elements. Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter and Honesty."_

_"And the sixth?"_

_"The most powerful weapon on this planet; Magic. With that power, my limitations from here and Mobius will be supreme. That is where you come in, Mogul. You must use your magicks to drain the Element of Magic. Your power is fueled with Chaos Energy, and Magic and Chaos are two very different elements. Once collided will open a rift in time and control everything there is."_

_"And you obviously think that will work? What great mind you have. But it seems very hard to drain all that magic from just one unicorn such as Twilight Sparkle."_

_"She's the main part of the plan." Finitevus says. "Ever since, she _finished Star Swirl's spell _that powerful magic lies within her and still ever since. Yet... I fear that magic will be protected. All of it's powers are futile to take control.__"_

_"Then what do you need?"_

_"I need only magic I can control. A negative element of magic. One who's hatred is pure as fire. Jealousy of the kind. Very coldhearted and is relentless. With that type of magic I can return Enerjak and drain the Master Emerald from there."_

_"Then why send in ten angry creatures of this world to capture those ponies?"_

_"Their revenge is to tow the seed of my plan, and if it doesn't go well, capture the little foals they do so love and confess them to do our bidding."_

_"You know, some less fortunate alicorns won't be pleased if they see this."_

_"It doesn't concern me of what happens to the princesses, Mogul. All I care about is revenge..."_

_He grins evilly. "...and tomorrow, I'm going to have it." He pulls out a Warp Ring and travels back to Mobius. "And this time; nothing will stop Enerjak with the heart of true hatred." He leaves and Mogul is left to wonder._

_"Chaos and Magic. Two different elements." He wonders. "One powerful weapon."_

* * *

Present. In Freedom HQ.

Doctor Finitevus explains to the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and ponies as he sits in an electric cell that prevents him from escaping.

"So instead of us... you chose Diamond Tiara. Why?" Twilight asked.

"She had the potential that I needed." Finitevus said.

"Oh boy..." Sonic finds this amusing. "What kind of potential did she have, Doctor Doofus?"

"She had the embodiment of true hatred and jealously, the kind that you short-sighted ponies seem to forget." He said again.

"Hey! Who are you calling 'short-sighted', freak?" Rainbow Dash glared at him as she was insulted.

"So apparently..." Knuckles begins to speak. "When you fused Enerjak's soul with hers, she took control of it whether than just let it control her."

"Yes... It's wonderfully outstanding, the son of the guardian knows so much." Finitevus mocked.

"Feeling's mutual, doc!" Knuckles retorted.

"But I don't understand." Sally demands from him. "If she's the one controlling Enerjak, then how come she's attacked echidna colonies and made them her own?"

"She may have her mind, but she still possesses Enerjak's goal." He added.

"Yet, you claim her to be so jealous." Rarity said. "Why's that?"

"She probably just wants to get rid of 'blank flanks' like us." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, that Enerjak stuff really drove her crazy." Sweetie Belle said.

"Why would Diamond Tiara do that? It's just not fair!" Apple Bloom said.

The Mane 6 and Freedom Fighters look to them. "Girls? Is there something we want to know?" Twilight asked.

The Crusaders were hesitant to speak, at the fear of becoming tattletales while Finitevus finds this enjoyable and laughs. "Looks like those poor little foals had some sort of history with her. Do tell, little ones, we are all ears." He mocked.

"Another word like that and I'll send you with one of your rings to the bottom of the ocean!" Mighty threatened him to be quiet.

Applejack and Rarity walked up to comfort their sisters. "It's okay, Sweetie Belle." Rarity said. "Just tell us what the problem is."

The crusaders were silent for a moment and Apple Bloom looks over to see Silver Spoon on the other end of the room, looking distant. The three then decide to tell everyone their problem.

"We've been having a problem ever since we formed the crusaders." Apple Bloom talks.

"Do we have to listen to this?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Hey, it's their moment. You see me complaining?" Sonic said with his arms crossed.

"Well first..." AB continues. "Diamond Tiara became a bully to me when she said I will never get my cutie mark. And then she said she would invite me to her cute-ceanera if I got my cutie mark, but I failed at every known talent I could be good at. Now all she could do in her spare time is just make fun of me, because... I'm a blank flank." AB looks at her flank and tears up. Applejack comforts her.

"See? That wasn't so hard.." Applejack said.

"But that's not all." Sweetie Belle takes over. "Remember the time when Bad Se- I mean; Babs Seed came over to visit? While we were showing her around, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came over and started making fun of her."

"How long will this go on?" Espio asked Vector.

"I don't know. I guess we should just pay attention." Vector replied.

"I think it's interesting." Charmy said.

"Not to me it isn't." Mighty retorted.

Sweetie Belle continued. "So then, Babs started acting like a bully and pushed us around just so she could fit in. We were going to ruin her life, just after she completely ruined ours by stealing our clubhouse, by sabotaging our float she would steal. It was that time we realized that she was bullied from where she came from and tried to save her from our float. We were going to tell you about what she's done to us, but she threatened us."

"And this, Babs Seed... is she still a trouble for you?" Rarity asked.

"No. Once we told her she became our new best friend." Sweetie smiled *squee*.

"What about you Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah. What about YOU, Scootaloo?" Pinkie asked as well.

"Did she say any mean things to you, as well?" Fluttershy asked.

Scootaloo talks. "Well, recently... The Equestria Games were coming up and Rainbow Dash wanted us to compete for the flag holding of the ceremony. I guess, Diamond was so jealous she taunted me right in the heart. She said the only way we can win was for me to be able to fly... and even impress you, Rainbow Dash."

"Okay... I see why you girls were so exhausted the next day after that." RD said.

"But she didn't act alone!" Apple Bloom said. "Silver Spoon was with her the whole time and she was doing her part too."

Twilight walked up to her. "Is that true, Silver Spoon?"

Spoon looked up in sadness and admits the truth. "Yes. It's all true. I was a fool, okay."

Twilight looks down in sadness and realization about Diamond's true nature. "I thought... friendship and love... brings all the joy to everypony."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Twilight Sparkle?" Said Dr. Finitevus who was listening in amusement.

"Shut up!" Amy threatens him with her hammer. "You're not helping!"

"You know, you girls actually should've told us all of this." Applejack spoke. "That way, we could figure out a problem."

"But that's just it!" Scootaloo admits and so does Apple Bloom.

"We wanted ta tell ya, but we're not tattletales. If we told you what she's been doin' to us, well... then... she would humiliate us because she blackmailed us! She would do something very terrible to make us all feel depressed because Diamond Tiara is a BIG. SPOILED. MEANIE!" Apple Bloom screamed.

"But has she humiliated you yet?" Applejack asked and the girls looked to each other for a second.

"She's planning on it." Scootaloo adds.

Everyone except Finitevus is shocked. Sonic whistles in his astonishment. "Even I'm astonished."

"You know?" SB adds. "I thought telling you was a good idea, all this time."

Sonic then walks up to Silver Spoon. "So... where is Diamond Tiara now?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Whaddya mean, ya don't know?" AB asked her. "You're her best friend!"

"I'm- You see-" Spoon was about to talk.

_"Don't worry about that now, everyone." _Nicole interrupts and everyone turns to the computer screen mounted by the walls. _"Tails and I managed to track down Enerjak's signature. Possibly Diamond Tiara's."_

"How did you manage to do that?" Knux asked.

_"The Master Emerald's energy was drained when Enerjak was reborn and it's energy is it's direct link."_

"Okay, Nicole!" Tails jumped up. "Give us her last known location."

_"It seems her last known signal is in... the Great Forest. Where the mysterious castle appeared."_

"Castle?" Twilight turned around in confusion. "Wait! You don't mean...?"

"The Castle that appeared in the middle of the forest. Do you know it?" Sally asked her.

"Oh no!" Twilight's eyes widen in horror as she realizes...

* * *

"The Alicorn Amulet!" Twilight exclaimed as it cuts over to the Great Forest.

Enerjak Tiara, flies over the forest and spots the castle. She smiles as she lands on the ground and walks right up to it.

Meanwhile, still in the forest. Doctor Robotnik wanders the woods while in his Egg Beater armor with Snively keeping up with him.

"Doctor... while are we in the woods now?" He asked.

"Somehow, this stupid tracking device has changed location. The seventh beacon is now in Great Forest. I can't wait to get my hands on that Chaos-powered pony, and then my Eggman Empire will grow."

"Uhh... sir? You already said that." Snively reminded him.

"I know! But I have to remind you every time because you forget sometimes." Eggman said.

"Hmph... yes, uncle." He scoffs.

The Egg Beater cuts off many leaves in the way to get through and sees the Castle of the Twin Sisters. "Egad, Snively! There's the castle! And the device is pointing us right toward it. Chaos-powered pony here we come!" The Egg Beater runs to the castle, leaving Snively behind in the dust. "Wait, sir!" He called.

* * *

Back at Freedom HQ, Sonic and the others prepare to go out and stop the Ponified Enerjak. "Is everyone ready?" Sonic does the role call.

Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Sally, Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Spike are ready. "Ready freddy!" Pinkie says in a happy tone and giggles.

So are Vector, Mighty, Espio, Charmy, Knuckles and Julie-Su. "We're ready, guys!" Julie-Su says.

"And so are we!" Scootaloo said as she, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon are ready. "The New Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Uh uh!" Applejack disagrees. "You fillies ain't comin'." She told them.

"What? Why not?" AB protests.

"It's dangerous!" Knuckles said.

"So? Danger is our middle name!" Sweetie Belle says.

"At this rate, we'll probably get our 'save the world' cutie marks." Scootaloo wonders and she and the girls giggle.

"And why are you called 'The New Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Twilight asked.

"Because, Silver Spoon is now our honorary member." Scootaloo says.

"Well, let's just call it, a temporal alliance." Spoon tells them.

"Sounds good to me. Now we should probably-" Sonic was about to go but Applejack's continued protest stops him and he taps his foot.

"No way! No way in mah Apple Bucking life am Ah gonna let mah sister come along on this dangerous mission."

"I second that, dear." Rarity says. "Sweetie Belle, this is for the big ponies... and... big animals only."

"Awww. Please, Rarity?" Sweetie puts up her puppy dog eyes look and Rarity begins to feel bad about it.

"Oh, okay, you can come." She says and Applejack frowns at her. "Sisters, dear. You can never escape them."

"Whoo-hoo!" Scootaloo shouts and slaps on her goggles and revs up her scooter hooked onto the wagon carrying the others. "Let's go save the world!"

Sonic puts on his wrist communicator. "Rotor, you stay behind and keep and eye out for anything else that happens and don't let Doctor Dorktevus out of his cell." Sonic tells him.

"You got it, Sonic!" Rotor acknowledges.

"Nicole?" Sonic spoke into the wrist communicator.

_"I hear you loud and clear, Sonic. I'll be helpful if I can."_

"Okay!" Sonic prepares to go but then spots Shadow walking in. "Huh? Shadow?"

"You still got room in your little group, blue hedgehog?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Let's just say... I know Chaos energy more than anyone in this room and you'll need someone other than a pack of ponies to help you." Shadow said. "That... and I have a promise to keep..."

"Sure thing. Welcome to the party, faker." Sonic accepts him with a handshake. "Alright, team... LET'S DO IT TO IT!" He shouts and they all race out of Freedom HQ to the Great Forest where the castle is.

* * *

Back in the forest, The Egg Beater armor tracks Enerjak into the castle and breaks down the doors to enter. "Oh Chaos Pony? Where are you?" Eggman quietly calls out as he walked in. Eggman looks around the castle's environment and scans for any trace left behind. "My word. This castle seems very old in decay. I wonder who was living in here. Bah! No matter... that Chaos Pony has to be in here somewhere." He continues looking for it while the 'Chaos Pony' herself watches him with beady eyes.

* * *

Sonic and his team enter the forest and makes a stop as Nicole's scanner picks up something. "Spot something, Nicole?"

_"Not yet. The castle is somewhere around the wide area though."_

"If only I remembered where it once was." Sonic says.

Twilight then trots to his side. "Don't worry, Sonic, we'll just have to search the whole forest for it."

"But we can't search altogether." Tails suggests. "We'll have to split up and search. That way we can regroup all together once we find the castle."

"All right! We get to pick teams!" Sweetie Belle excitingly said.

"Yippee!" Pinkie bounced in joy. "I'm with _rad red_ here!" Pinkie joins with Knuckles.

"I'm with you, Sonic." Rainbow Dash joins Sonic's group.

"Tails, you and me." Twilight says.

"Okay, hold up!" Sonic stops them. "You all don't have to call out and pick on our side. I say, we split into six groups of four." They all agree. "Okay, now everyone make your way over to whoever you wanna go with. Me, Knux, Sally, Shadow, Vector or Twilight."

Everyone and everypony move in to join these team leaders. Here are the last results.

Team Sonic:  
-Sonic  
-Rainbow Dash  
-Scootaloo  
-Amy

Team Twilight Sparkle:  
-Twilight  
-Spike  
-Tails  
-Bunnie

Team Knuckles:  
-Knuckles  
-Rarity  
-Pinkie  
-Mighty

Team Vector:  
-Vector  
-Sweetie Belle  
-Fluttershy  
-Charmy

Team Sally:  
-Sally  
-Julie-Su  
-Applejack  
-Apple Bloom

Team Shadow:  
-Shadow  
-Epsio  
-Antoine  
-Silver Spoon

"Okay, we got our groups. Nice team effort, guys." Sonic thumbs up.

"Good luck, guys. Make sure you contact us if you find the castle!" Tails wishes the teams luck.

"No biggy. I can find the castle in ten seconds flat." RD says as she hangs around in mid-air.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic smirks. "Well I can find it in three seconds flat." Sonic speeds off and Rainbow chases after him. "You're on!" She exclaims.

"Okay, team! Let's go!" Twilight said and everyone in their groups run off to find the castle.

"Yay! Castle search party!" Pinkie exclaims.

* * *

And before you know it... another song is about to beat, starting off with claps and upbeat music.

**_RD: We gotta go as fast as we can_**

**_Sonic: To find the castle that where you and your friends began_**

**_RD: I can't wait to see the world around_**

**_Sonic: Because this adventure has been so awesome it sounds_**

_["What are you guys singing about?" Amy asked in confusion as to why they are singing. Scootaloo passes by her on her scooter. "It's a pony thing."]_

**_RD:_**_[Flies past tree to tree.]_**_ This is gonna rock till it ends and I'm not making a stop, and it's gonna be my greatest biggest ever drop_**

**_Sonic: _**_[Surfing down the tree slides.] **I agree this is great and it's gonna get so good, cause the air feels so great and right now we're in the hood**_

_["Wow, Sonic! How can you sing like that?" Amy said. "Somehow, Amy, I feel like I'm lost in their world." Sonic says as he swings off a branch.]_

**_Both: This is gonna be... The best adventure ever_**

**_RD: Because we have the might and the brave that will last forever_**

**_Both: This is the best adventure ever_**

**_Sonic: Cause when the going gets tough the tough get going right now_**

_[Cuts over to Twilight and Tails flying through the air with Ray following and Spike on Twilight.]_

**_Twilight: I was afraid that this won't go so well, but now I found a way that would be so swell_**

**_Twilight: _**_[swoops down for a moment] **A brave new world filled with talking animals, ones who can fly and ones with strong morale**_

_**Tails: And now you're here and something bad has happened**_

_**Twilight: But I'm here now to undo the unimagiiiiiiiiiiined**_

_[Cuts over to Team Knuckles as Rarity and Pinkie sing along while Mighty and Knuckles become confused.]_

**_Rarity and Pinkie: This is gonna be the best adventure ever_**

_["What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked. "Why are they singing?" Mighty asked.__]_

**_Rarity: Because we will go and find our way whatsoever_**

**_Both: This is the best adventure ever_**

**_Pinkie: Because I'm really am so happy and all I want to see is make you smile _**_[she lifts up Mighty's lips to make it seem like he's smiling.]_

_[Over to Applejack and Apple Bloom]_

**_Applejack: At first Ah thought this would be the end, because we were lost and could not find our friends_**

**_Apple Bloom: But we are back together, and soon we'll go home cause this adventure is light as the weather_**

_[Over to Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle]_

**_Fluttershy: I hope we can get back and find our home_**

**_Sweetie Belle: Cause that is where our hearts are that they roam_**

**_Cutie Mark Crusaders: And we will not rest now, not even for a minute anyhow_**

**_Rarity: Cause we will find our home_**

**_Pinkie: And we'll have tons of fun_**

**_Applejack: Because that is where we live_**

**_Twilight: And be happy under the sun _**_[Twilight shines over the sun and sprouts her wings]_

_["I'm not even a good singer." Knuckles complains. Back to Sonic and Dashie, they speed around and past countless trees while performing awesome stunts.]_

**_Sonic and RD: This is the best adventure ever_**

**_RD: I don't mind how long we will take but I hope it lasts forever_**

**_Both: This is the best adventure ever_**

**_Sonic: By the time we stop the bad guy you'll be back in no time_**

**_Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy: This is best adventure ever_**

**_Fluttershy: I look forward to the next and hope it's better_**

**_Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo: This is the best adventure ever_**

**_Scootaloo: And I hope we can be back and do this forever_**

**_Twilight, Pinkie and RD: This is the best adventure ever_**

**_Pinkie: Cause we can go anywhere, doesn't matter where we may be_**

**_Knuckles: This is the best adventure ev- _**"oh darn it! Now I'm singing it!"

_**Rarity: And we will continue on our search it doesn't matter**_

_[The notes then play soft as RD sits on a tree branch looking over the world]_

**_RD: No matter where we are... we will find our way back... to the heart where we come from... and things aren't so black_**

**_RD: I want this to be... the greatest and most awesomest adventure... and hope... that the next one is beeeeetterrrr..._**

**_Sonic: Hope the next one is better..._**

_[The song builds up and Vector covers his ears. "Tell me when it's over" He said to Charmy.]_

**_Twilight: Hope the next one is better..._**

**_Rarity and Pinkie: Hope the next one is better..._**

**_Applejack and Fluttershy: Hope the next one is betterrrrrrr..._**

**_RD: Yeah! I hope the next one is BETTER!_**

**_Everypony: THE BEST ADVENTURE!_**

**_RD: LET THIS LAST FOREVERRRRRRRRR!_**

**_Everypony: THE BEST ADVENTURE!_**

**_RD: This is the best adventure EVER!_**

_[The song ends with one last beat.]_

Once the song was over, Charmy says to Vector "It's over now." and he lets go of his ears and sighs.

Shadow on the other hand found this irritating. "You've got to be kidding me." He places his palm on his face. "Singing?"

Back over to Rainbow Dash sitting on the tree branch with Sonic standing on another. "Don't worry about a thing, Rainbow. Once we save one of your pony folk and bring you and your friends back to your world, everything will be just fine." He told her.

"Yeah." Dashie says as she hops off the tree and into the air. "I guess you're right, Sonic. Okay... let's go find that castle!"

"I got dibs!" Sonic speeds off with her.

As they speed off, someone was watching them through the trees. "Whaddya got, blue? A new girlfriend, huh?" He radios in on somebody else. "Okay, team, they're split. Attack as you please."

* * *

Meanwhile, still in the castle, Robotnik goes through the halls of the castle while looking for the 'Chaos Pony'. "Hm... this confounded reading on my device is barely getting any reception. I can't even see where that Chaos Pony is."

"Doctor?" Snively spoke from behind Eggman and he quickly aimed his laser turret at him. "WAIT! It's me, uncle!"

"Snively? You startled me... and you may have startled that Chaos Pony, what with you're snooping around here." Eggman said in anger.

"I'm sorry, doctor. But I have to inform you that your less likely enemies are heading their way over to this castle." Snively said.

"The Freedom Fighters won't be a problem once I have the powers of a god." Eggman says.

"It's not the Freedom Fighters, sir." Snively told him and Eggman becomes confused. "Nor is it the Chaotix."

"What? Then who is it?" Eggman asked. "Ummm..." Snively was about to answer...

* * *

Back in the forest... Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Amy are walking through the forest trees while the other groups do the same.

"Tails, any luck yet?" Sonic radioed.

"Even with my flight, I can't see the castle very clearly. It must be deep within the trees." Tails radioed back.

"Then it looks like we'll have to dig our way through!" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Always up for an adventure, aren't you?" Sonic asked her.

"Are you kidding... I live for this." Dashie told him. "Nothing like sitting on a Zap Apple tree filled with Fruit Bats than flying off into adventure like Daring Do herself!"

"Zap Apples? Fruit Bats? Daring Do?" Amy was confused. "What kind of world do you ponies come from?"

"Yeah..." A voice stops the group in their tracks and Sonic and the others stare at a familiar figure in front of him. "What kind of world does your 'girlfriend' come from, blue?" He asked.

"YOU!?" Sonic glared.

Over to Team Knuckles, Knuckles uses his spiky fists to cut down some trees. Rarity is amazed by this feat. "May I ask, Knuckles, how in the world did you get such magnificent strength?"

"Mutation." Knuckles answered.

"Oh. Forget I asked." Rarity realizes he has a tough past.

Knuckles punches down another tree and Pinkie rolls down the log and lands in front of Knuckles. "Does it have something to do with Doctor Fin-uhh-Fin-uh-ti-vus, or something?"

"No." Knuckles answered again.

"Then what about this Enerjak fellow?" Rarity asked and Knuckles stop again and explained.

"I got this mutation from Chaos Energy. Okay!?" Knuckles told them. "What else do you want me to tell you? How _I got into the afterlife_?"

"It's just that... you're so..." Rarity tries to be simple with him. "What's the word? Self-inflicted, dearie." Pinkie nods.

"When something that caused the deaths of thousands of my people, I'm always self-inflicted. So you'll excuse me for being so aware of my aggressiveness." Suddenly Knuckles hears Mighty screaming. "Mighty?"

He, Rarity and Pinkie run through trees to aid Mighty but unfortunately, he's being held captive by... "*gaps* You again?!" Rarity says as they look at Mighty being held together Sgt. Simian and the Diamond Dogs. "Hello again, diamond hunter?" Rover greeted.

Over to Team Twilight, Knuckles tries to radio Tails. "Tails, this is Knuckles! We're being under atta-" The transmission gets cut off.

"Knuckles?!" Tails screamed as there was no response.

"Tails, what is it?" Twilight asked.

"Knuckles' radio got cut off. He said we're being under-" Suddenly Tails gets tranquilized from behind by a dart and he falls down into unconsciousness. "TAILS!" Bunnie screamed as she goes over to him.

"Twilight! What's happening?" Spike asked in panic.

Twilight puts on her angry face and points her magical horn at the woods. "I'm not sure, Spike..." She sees eyes poking out woods and a magical aura from it's horn. "But something tells me we shouldn't have separated."

* * *

Back to Team Sonic, he and the others are faced to face with Sonic's parallel doppelgänger, Scourge the Hedgehog. "Who is he, your brother?" Dashie asked Sonic.

"Oh yeah? Would his brother do this to him?" Scourge spin dashes at Sonic but he and the others dodge out of the way. Sonic and Scourge face each other as they land.

"Come to take another embarrassing beat down, other faker?" Sonic asked as he smirked.

"Nice quip, blue. But I'm not taking the beat down alone, today." Scourge said and Lightning Dust passes by him and tackles Dashie into the woods.

"Rainbow!" Scootaloo cried out and she gallops for her.

At the same time, Sonic and Scourge start fighting each other and speeding away, leaving Amy behind. "Sonic! Wait!" She then stands where she is and huffs in frustration. "So much for trying to show him my worth."

* * *

At the same time, Knuckles tangos with Sgt. Simian while Rarity and Pinkie Pie hold off the Diamond Dogs. Knux crosses their palms with Simian's. "I should've known you and your Destructix world be after Enerjak too, Simian!"

"Sorry, Knucklehead! This is all just for revenge." He tries to throw a punch at Knuckles but he dodges and he punches his gut. "Allow me to return the favor." Knuckles said back at him.

Spot starts pulling on Rarity's mane and she screams. "AHHH! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL MANE!"

"How does it feel now, Miss Lovely?" Spot demanded her in question.

"It hurts!" Rarity screamed again.

Pinkie is just bouncing on many of the Diamond Dogs heads, giggling while she does it.

Mighty himself is trapped, covered in a dirt hole by the Diamond Dogs and tries to use his strength to break free. "Save some for me, guys!" He says while he struggles.

* * *

Over to Twilight, she watches as Trixie enters from the forest and greets her. "Twilight Sparkle. It seems our paths have been crossed once again... princess." Just as Sleuth Dog enters the area and aims his gun at Bunnie and Spike who were trying to wake up Tails.

"What do you want, Trixie? You've got me, just let them go." Twilight pleaded while frowning.

"We would do that, but it seems these brutes are also here for their part of the take." Trixie said. "We only want to see you suffer. You, your friends and your Princess Celestia as well. We want you to suffer the way we suffered when you ruined our lives!"

"Only because you weren't valuing the sentiment of love and tolerance." Twilight said.

"Is that what this is all about?" Trixie questioned. "Is that what we strive for in harmony? Love and tolerance? Friendship is magic? What kind of fool pony would ever think of such a stupid sentiment like that?"

Twilight becomes insultingly enraged and she and duels with Trixie again, in the arts of magic.

* * *

Sonic and Scourge are then speeding through trees and slides trying to attack each other. Scourge spin dashes towards Sonic from air but Sonic jumps over a branch to avoid the attack. Sonic jumps back towards Scourge and punches him in the face. But Scourge blocks his next punch and kicks him back down to the grass. As they got up from their landing, they speed towards each other while they argue and fight at the same time.

"In case you haven't figured it out, I don't have time to deal with you!" Sonic kicks Scourge away.

"In case you haven't figured it out, I don't really care, idiot!" Scourge spin dashes but misses Sonic.

"We have a crisis, Scourge... We have to stop it or the world will-" Sonic gets punched by Scourge.

"Be destroyed! You think I don't know that?" Scourge homing attacks Sonic all around. "Of course I know that." He beats Sonic down and stands tall above him while he rambles. "The only thing I ever get to do in times like these is to beat you down and prove I'm better than you."

Sonic tires to trip him with a swift kick. "You'd never be better than me!" But Scourge dodges and Sonic gets back up.

"Yeah? Let me hear you say that once your new friends become dusted." Scourge tells him while avoiding another punch from Sonic.

"What are you doing to them?!" Sonic demanded before getting kicked in the face by Scourge.

"What aren't I doing to them?" Scourge rhetorically asked. "I'm breaking them."

"Right about now I've got my whole team of Destructix attacking your groups." He says. "You know what they say, blue; keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer." Scourge says as he and Sonic continue to fight.

* * *

Over to Team Vector, they have become under attack by Iron Will, Gilda, Predator Hawk and Flying Frog. Vector matches arms strength with Iron Will. "Iron Will has the strength of a bear, weakling!" He taunted Vector.

"Yeah, but I have the strength of a tiger. Figuratively speaking." Vector says as he flips Iron Will over his head.

Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle and Charmy however aren't looking so good in this fight between Gilda, Hawk and Frog. Gilda tries to claw at Fluttershy. "This one's for you, Flutterdork!" She said sinisterly as she swung her claw forward but Fluttershy ducks just in time and Gilda gets her paw stuck in a stump.

"Oh dear." Fluttershy panicked.

Sweetie Belle screams as she is chased by Predator Hawk who flies down towards her, but Charmy gets in his way and stomps on his face, saving Sweetie.

Flying Frog tries to attack Vector but he grabs him and throws him to Gilda. "I'm getting sick of you Destructix, already."

* * *

To Team Shadow, the group is being attacked by Lightning Lynx, Garble and Fiona. Shadow fights with Garble who deflects his strikes with his shoes. "You do realize you're in my way?" He asks him.

"Yeah. But guess what, blacky, so are you." Garble continues striking him but claws Shadow's face. Shadow feels his scrape and looks at Garble.

"Big mistake." Shadow said. Garble tries to grab him but Shadow teleports behind and kicks his back down to the ground.

Silver Spoon tries to escape but Fiona appears in her way and grabs her by the tail, making her scream. "Where do you think you're going, little horse?"

"Unhand her, villain!" Antoine demanded her while drawing his sword. "Or face dire consequences." Fiona laughs at his try on being a hero.

"Trying to be brave for the first time huh, Antoine?" Fiona asks.

"Do not toy me with words, traitor. You know I only have eyes for Bunnie." He said.

"And here I thought you two broke up." Fiona reminded and Antoine glares at that thought.

"Put down the young pony." He said.

Fiona pulls out something. "You want me to put her down?" She pulls out a blaster gun and aims at Spoon who gasps in horror. "Okay."

"NO!" Antoine runs up to her but Espio grabs the gun with his tongue and pulls it away from her, allowing Antoine to strike and slides Spoon to safety while he fights.

* * *

Team Sally also becomes under attack by the Flim Flam brothers and Drago Wolf. She and Julie-Su are fighting an advanced Super Squeezy Juicer piloted by Flim and Flam. They dodge the mechanical arms as they attempted to slice them down to size. "You know what, Flim? I think these girls need a drink."

"I say, you're right, my dear brother. Let's give them some cider." He pushes a button and the machine starts pulling out nearby trees and consuming them into the machine to produce mass amounts of juice. The arms then turn into hose cannons and starts spraying out cider at them.

"Cider? Are you kidding me?" Sally is astonished at their tactic.

"Just who are these people?" Julie-Su asked Applejack.

"A buncha degenerates that's who!" She kicks Drago Wolf with her hind legs.

Drago Wolf tries punching her but she dodges and kicks his face. He growls in anger and charges again. Applejack allows him to charge up to her and moves out of the way as he smashes into a tree. Apple Bloom, standing next to the tree, bucks it and a number of apples rain and covers him completely.

"Yee-Haw! That's what Ah'm talkin' about!" Applejack cheers but then gasps as she hears the cries of Julie-Su and Sally as they are in the grasp of the automated machine's arms.

"Applejack... stop all this fighting now. We only want to give you a good sale." Flam says.

"Or else what?" Applejack asked boldly.

Flim presses the button and activates the tree shredder, threating to place the captive girls in if Applejack were to make a heroic move.

Applejack is horrified about their sadistic nature. "Y'all sick, you realize that, right?"

"Not sick. Just depressed." Flim said.

"We originally won your farm that day, Applejack." Flam reminded. "All we simply ask is for you to hand it over to us now, or prepare to witness our new Apple Cider recipe with a secret ingredient!"

"That's the whole point! You folks cheated that day." Applejack accused.

"So did you!" Flim accuses back. "You had your pretty friends help you win, that's cheating."

"It's called teamwork." Applejack said. "Apple Cider is supposed to be hoof made and not by some machine of device. It's the way that you make it and prove to everypony that you can do it, not let some machine do all the work for you. You understand now, don't you?"

Flam and Flam think about it and their faces look as if they understand and Applejack smiled. "We understand, Applejack." Flam said.

"We understand how rightfully ridiculous it sounds!" Flim screamed and Applejack loses her smile. Flim then pulls the lever. "Say good night to your friends!"

"NOOOO!" Applejack screamed in horror as the arms release Sally and Julie-Su as they begin to drop into the shredder but luckily and just in time, Knuckles flies in and saves the two from certain death and rolls to the ground. Flim and Flam become astonished and then angry as they once again turn their attention to Applejack. They were about to attack her but Mighty runs in smashes into the machine.

Mighty punches and destroys the machine all over the place. The brothers try to fight back with the mechanical arms but Mighty rips them apart. "Sorry, Applejack. Just thought you need a 'hand'." Mighty said as he swings the arm like a baseball bat and hurls the machine away from a distance. The brothers then land on the ground and Applejack and Apple Bloom lassos and hog ties them.

Knuckles checks on the girls, especially Julie-Su who was in deep shock. "Julie-Su? Are you okay?"

She quickly hugged Knuckles and tears up. "I thought you'd never come." She shook in fear.

"I always have my ways." Knuckles said.

"Wait a minute?" Applejack talks to Knuckles. "Where's Rarity and Pinkie Pie."

"Don't worry. They've got things under control." Knuckles said.

* * *

Over to Pinkie and Rarity, the latter is taking on Sgt. Simian by herself while Pinkie annoys the Diamond Dogs with her childlike nature. "Chimicherry or Cherrychanga? Anyone of you guys think what sounds better?" She constantly asked them. "Chimicherry or Cherrychanga." She asks while the dogs are driven to their breaking point.

Sgt. Simian tries to pound Rarity to the ground with his fists but he misses. "Now is that any fair to treat a lady?"

Simian throws a punch at her in response but Rarity narrowly dodges it. "Did you know how close you were coming to ruining my best mane?" She gets a little irritated.

"Stop whining, marshmallow head and feel the pain!" Simian raises his fists to attack again but Rarity simply moved away calmly.

"I'm not whining in pain." She dodges another punch and strikes Simian right at his nerve point and he cries out in pain. He rolls on the floor, feeling the pressure of his leg while Rarity just flexes her mane at his defeat. "That is whining in pain." She says.

Rover is astonished by her victory. "What? How did you do that?" He asked. "Simply, dearie, every creature like this one always have pressure points and with a keen eye like mine I can tame one with just one swift kick." Rarity said to him as he rubs Rover's chin. "Just like how I tamed your ruffled feathers."

* * *

Back to Team Vector, Vector and Iron Will are in the midst of a thumb war together.

"Iron Will never loses!" He exclaims but his thumb gets pressed down by Vector's.

"One, two, three, four, I win the thumb war!" Vector said.

While Gilda claws through the trees looking for Fluttershy. "You always liked to be a tree, right, Fluttershy? Allow me to do the honors then." She claws out more trees.

While back to Sweetie Belle and Charmy, they become surrounded by Flying Frog and Predator Hawk. Sweetie hugs Charmy for protection and he does the same. As they were about to strike, Shadow appears and bonk their heads together, knocking them out and saving the duo.

"Shadow!" Charmy screamed.

"Sweetie Belle!" Silver Spoon called as she ran past Shadow to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine." Sweetie said. "But that was cool, Mr. Shadow!"

At that time, Angel the Bunny jumped off of Shadow's quills where he was hiding and hops away into the woods. "Where's Espio and Antoine?" Vector asked just after he single handily defeated Iron Will.

"They're fine." Shadow said.

"Really?"

"Count on it! This fight is only gonna waste more time if we don't reach the castle." Shadow said but notices for a moment. "Where's the yellow pony?"

Back to Gilda she calls out for Fluttershy as she fearfully hides from her in the dark woods. "Fluttershy? Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are. I know we've been through rough times back in lameosville, but if you come out now I can make it all better. You'd be more quiet however, that'd be sad." Flutters continues staying hidden while she talks. "C'mon, Fluttercry, let's shake on it!" She claws more bushes and Fluttershy begins to whimper in fear but then she sees her bunny Angel in a distance.

She happily gasps. "Angel! I've found you!" She cried out but that gave her position away from Gilda and spots the bunny herself. She flies toward him and tries to claw at him. Angel ducks from her attack but she flies back and continues around him, causing Fluttershy to gasp in horror that her bunny is in danger. "ANGEL! NO!" Fluttershy springs herself into action and pushes Gilda away before she could hurt him. She then pins her to the ground and rants at her, much to the shock of Gilda. "Listen here, you mean Griffon. I don't the like the way you treat my friends but I especially don't like the way you try to hurt my bunny! What has he ever done to you, huh?"

"Whoa! Calm down! And get off me!" Gilda tries to escape.

"Calm? You want to see calm? Let me show you just how calm I am!"

Gilda becomes threatened by her words and Fluttershy then puts up 'The Stare' on her face, making Gilda scream in agony. "AHHHHH!" And the whole forest echoes.

* * *

Espio is fighting Lightning Lynx as he throws a barrage of punches at him but Espio and his amazing ninja skills, deflects and blocks them. He then slide kicks Lnyx and stomps him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Antoine and Fiona battle each other on the tree tops. "So, how is Bunnie? I heard _you proposed to her_ didn't you?"

Antoine swings his sword toward her. "I have my fury, Madam Fiona. Do not try and mock me of my marriage?" But she dodges with her gymnastic skills.

"Marriage? You two?" She mocks again. "I never knew machine and flesh can be joined in union."

Antoine continues to swing his sword around Fiona but she dodges each one of them and disarms Antoine, leaving him to fight hand to hand.

"Bunnie is not a machine, non! She is a beautiful flower who blossoms my heart!" Antoine throws a punch but was easily countered by Fiona and she hurls him over the branch and he grasps onto it as he trips. Antoine tried to pull himself up but Fiona was about to crushes his hand. "Yeah, it blossoms alright. Where has there ever been a guy who likes me? Tell me that? I know Sonic was one but Scourge was a different story. Who do I kill to have his heart broken?"

Suddenly... "Why don't you ask me?" Said Tails from behind as he whips his tails at her, pushing away.

But suddenly Antoine losses his grip and falls. Bunnie however comes in and catches him in her arms. "I heard every word you said, Sugah-Twan. Ah am happy to be with you." She happily said to him and he smiles.

* * *

Trixie and Twilight are also still dueling, with Spike watching. Trixie shoots a magic beam at the grass transforming into giant vine arms and they grab Twilight. They squeeze her but Twilight uses her magic to spawn a pair of hedge cutters and clips away the vines restraining her. Twilight shoots a beam at Trixie and it pushes her over to a rock. She looks behind her and smiles. She levitates the big rock and tosses it at Twilight. Twilight's has a shocked expression but quickly uses her magic to stop the rock in place, horrifying Trixie more. "Look out, Trixie! Here comes Tom!" Twilight quips and tosses the rock at her. Trixie jumps away in time but then Twilight shoots a time spell on Trixie making her freeze in time while her pink aura surrounds her.

Twilight blows the smoke from her horn after successfully defeating her. "Piece of cake." She said but then Sleuth Dog aims his gun at Twilight and her expression changes.

"Right. Piece of cake and I got the first slice." Sleuth Dog held her at gunpoint as he laughs.

"You don't have to do this. Whatever Trixie's paying you for, it's not worth it." Twilight calmly tried to talk it out.

"She ain't the one who told me to get after you. Scourge is. And this time, he's making it personal." He was about to pull the trigger.

"Hey, you oversized dog! Leave my friend alone!" Spike yelled from behind and he tosses a rock at his head. It hits him but he was slightly dazed. He then growls angrily at Spike who backs away for a moment. "Uhh... hey, come on... I didn't mean it that way." He tries to apologize but as soon as Sleuth Dog prepared to shoot Spike, Twilight levitates him and slams his head hard on the big rock and he passes out.

Twilight then walks over to Spike. "That was a brave thing you did for me, Spike."

"Yeah, it was problem, Twilight." Spike blushes and Twilight smiles.

* * *

Fiona fights Tails as he defends himself from her attacks. "I heard you liked me, Tails, you hid those feelings from me but your buddy Sonic stole my heart. How do you feel now that I turned my back on this team?"

"I just got knocked out by a tranquillizer dart, Fiona! You tell me how I feel!" Tails yelled. "True, I loved you and I even _fought Sonic _over it. But he made me realize that you're-"

Tails unfortunately gets kicked in the gut by Fiona and punches him until he fell to the ground. She walks up to him as he whimpers in pain. "You're outwitted, tail boy. Scourge is now my new boy." Just then Bunnie flies in and kicks her away. "Allow me ta give y'all my best wishes." Bunnie said as she engages with her and Antoine helps Tails up.

* * *

Shredding through trees and leaves, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust fight together as they speed through the forest. They both hoof slap each other but Dashie breaks free and flies off course while Dust chases her. LD catches up with RD in the air and tries to ram her but RD rams her back and the two fly downward.

"Any last words, Dash?" Lightning Dust asked.

"Yeah." Dash says. "Tower!" RD makes a U-Turn and Dust looks in front of her as she crashes into a tower. She groans in pain as the concrete injured her upon impact and slides down to the ground and lies in unconsciousness. Rainbow Dash lands on the ground and revels in her victory. "Yes! Score one for Team Sonic! And we found the castle!"

Dashie opens her wide eyes in realization and looks at the Twin Sisters Castle in awe. "Hey, I found the castle!" She flies up in the air. "I have to signal the others!" She flies upward in fast speed until she's far from the ground, and then speeds all the way down to create a Sonic Rainboom. The Rainboom clears off all of the leaves off the trees and everyone can see where the castle is located now.

Sonic and Scourge were still fighting, with Sonic pinned to a wall by Scourge. But the two spot the Rainboom from there as well. "A Sonic Rainboom?" Sonic asked but then smirks. "So that's where it was?"

"Where 'what' was, blue?" Scourge asked but Sonic spin dashes through him and he runs over to the location at high speed. Scourge gets up, straightens his glasses and yells at Sonic in anger. "You idiot! I'm not finished with you yet!"

And just then, everyone and everypony made their way from their defeated enemies (except for Bunnie who was still fighting Fiona) to the Sonic Rainboom's location. But their enemies recover quickly and followed them later on.

* * *

Back inside the castle, Eggman is still looking for Enerjak Tiara while he is angered to learn from Snively that the Destructix are in the forest along with the Freedom Fighters.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Destructix were in the forest, Snively?" Eggman yelled at him. "Now my plan is going through the roof. If they ever so interfere with my plan I will..."

"Sir... do you feel that?" Snively asked in fear.

"Feel what?" Eggman asked him back.

Suddenly Enerjak Tiara shoots a beam at the ground, causing it to be laced in crystal. "Egad! There it is, Snively! The Chaos Pony! We found it! Now... let us drain his energy and-" Tiara however shoots her beam at the Egg Beater armor and Snively and they have both been turned into crystal.

* * *

Sonic sped all the way over to the castle and stops right near a waiting Rainbow Dash. "Nice work, Rainbow Dash!"

"Thanks! What took you?" She asked.

"Had a little 'discussion' with Scourge." He said.

Just then... everyone: The Mane 6, Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Shadow arrive.

"I can't believe it." Twilight couldn't believe her eyes that the Twin Sisters Castle is here as well. "The rift did not just bring all of us here but also the castle itself."

Pinkie bounces in joy. "Whoopie! We found the castle!"

"I don't know about you girls... but I'm so happy to have found Angel." Fluttershy rubs her face with Angel's. "I was so worried."

"Great! Now where do we start?" Knuckles asked.

"The book of Ancient Pony History." Twilight said. "Mogul said there was a page that featured to a ritual of reviving Enerjak. So maybe there is a page that could feature a reverse spell."

"Yet, we need to recite the ritual with the Chaos Emeralds." Julie-Su said.

"And someone who can control them." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, you're Locke's son. You can control the Chaos Emeralds." Vector said.

"But that's too much power to take, even you couldn't withstand that much force!" Rarity feared.

"Leave that to me." Shadow volunteered. "I was created with the Chaos Emeralds and my power is the sole link to them. I can take it."

"Well then..." Sonic gets the plan. "Let's get inside and find that book!" Sonic was about to run to the doors but a magical force field blocks his way in. Trixie's magic.

The Freedom Fighters (Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Julie-Su, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Silver Spoon and Shadow) looked in front of them...

...And saw the Destructix (Scourge, Fiona, Sleuth Dog, Predator Hawk, Flying Frog, Drago Wolf, Lightning Lynx and Sgt. Simian.)

Along with the Revenge Ten (Trixie, Lightning Dust, Iron Will, Diamond Dogs, Flim Flam brothers, Gilda and Garble.) Both opposing teams badly injured but still ready to fight.

Sonic's team however was in bad shape and tired from what they been through and have low chances of winning. Sonic smirks while Scourge does the same. "Kill them." Scourge announces and the villain teams both charged at the heavily tired team of Sonic and Co. Just then, a puff of magic explodes and the army of villains both stop and become icy frozen, much to the astonishment of Sonic and Co.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack exclaimed in astonishment.

"They all froze..." Sweetie Belle says.

"In suspended animation it seems." Shadow says.

"Well... lucky for us." Sonic looked on the Brightside. "Those guys were getting on our nerves."

"But who did this?" Sally asked.

Spike looks up and sees a very familiar face. "Uhh... Twilight?"

"Yeah, Spike?" Twilight tries to examine what happened to them.

"What has... a manticore claw, a griffon's paw, a cloven hoof and is utterly obsessed with chaos?" Spike questions.

"Cupcakes?" Pinkie answers.

"Spike, what does this have anything to do with what happened to Scourge and our rivals?" Twilight asked him and he points up at the sky.

The ponies gasp in fright while the others kept their guard up. "Good afternoon, everypony and shoe wearing critter!"

"I know quoting isn't really my thing but allow me to do the honors and say... 'The lord of chaos is back!'" Said the draconecuus; DISCORD!

Twilight glares at him while the others kept their guards as he laughs.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**He's back everybody!**

**But a what a fight that was. Although our heroes and heroines fought their way to the castle, they were unexpectedly saved by the reformed lord of chaos, Discord. What's he doing here on Mobius and how will he in anyway help our heroes? With Enerjak Tiara growing stronger by the second and the world slowly descending towards the end, this unlikely team of ponies and Mobians could only expect nothing but the oncoming destruction ahead.**


	5. The Castle That Was Found

**My Little Pony/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**CHAOS IS MAGIC**

**Chapter 5: The Castle That Was Found**

Castle of the Two Sisters.

Right where we left off... right outside the castle entrance.

Discord, the mischief maker and now reformed ally, appears before the Freedom Fighters and the Mane 6 as he just saved them from being beaten down by Scourge and his army, much to the confusion of the ponies as they kept silent. "What's this? No warm welcomes?" He humorously asked. "That's not very pleasing."

"Oh... I got your warm welcome right here!" Sonic spin dashes right at him but Discord spawns a tennis racket and bounces Sonic back from him. "What the?"

Sonic lands back on the ground while Discord spins his racket around with one finger. "Really? Is that any way to thank someone who just saved you from grave injury?"

Twilight Sparkle walks up to him. "Discord! What are you doing here? And... how did you get here?"

Discord teleports onto Amy's hammer and his face appears on it. "Why... You should know by now, Princess Twilight." Amy is shocked that he possessed her hammer while he talks. "I am the maker of chaos, and as a sentient being of magic I have the power to travel across inter-dimensional worlds with just a flick of my paw." Discord teleports off the hammer and appears behind Knuckles. "And what do we have here? You girls found yourselves a new band of playmatess." He flies over to Julie-Su and lifts her cybernetic quill up. "I love their hair by the way... makes them look more punk, don't you think?"

Knuckles tries to strike a punch at him but he disappears. "Touch her again, and I'll pulverize you!"

Discord then appears around Charmy and Sweetie Belle. "You wouldn't do that. I mean... I _used to be the bad guy _sure, but I have grown to treat my friends as if they were my own children." He hugs Charmy and Sweetie and teleports away.

"Hey, Dash. Who is this goat eared bozo?" Sonic asked Rainbow Dash.

"That's Discord. And I don't want to talk about him." Dash said.

Discord then flies over to Dashie. "Why don't you want to talk about me, Rainbow Dash? Didn't we have lots of fun back in the day? You and your loving friends always fighting for friendship and turning me into stone? The good old times?"

"You turned me into a treacherous jerk who left her friends behind to protect a stupid cloud_._" Dashie reminded Discord and he lies back on a floating couch.

"True, true. But it didn't last long at least." A glass of chocolate rain appears in Discord's paw. "And I don't recall you ponies ever being so distrustful of me." He drinks from his glass while the ponies frown at him. "What kind of harm have I ever possibly done to you?"

"You tried to take over Equestria." Rainbow Dash said.

"You flooded Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack says.

"You unsatisfyingly turned the homes of Ponyville upside down." Rarity said.

"You turned a cute bunny into a monster!" Pinkie angrily said.

Discord doesn't seem to recall those things he's done, or so he plainly hides while he smiles. "What have I done recently?"

"You planted _plunder seeds under the Tree of Harmony _and Ponyville was almost lost because of it." Twilight reminded.

Discord then breaks into laughter. He slouches on his chair while he holds his laughter. "Ohhh... right! And for good reason too. But that's all in the past now, my little ponies. I am no longer Discord, the bringer of ruin. I am now Discord, the bringer of chaos... and harmony."

The ponies are still glaring at him but Shadow loses his patience and walks up to him. "Look... I don't know what you are talking about but we're just sitting around and losing more time while Enerjak Tiara grows more stronger by the minute."

"Shadow's right." Sally said. "Tell us something, Discord. Why did you save us?" She asked him about why Discord saved the team from the rampant army of the Destructix and Revenge Ten who are currently frozen in ice.

"Well, if you won't believe me I will not tell." Discord turns his back with his arms crossed. "I did one good deed for you and you quickly hurt my feelings."

"Ha. As if he has feelings." Applejack said to Amy.

Fluttershy then flew up to him. "Um... I believe you, Discord." She said to him and Discord grabs her.

"Ahh... the pony who reformed me." Discord then holds her to his arm and looks to the others. "You see, everybody? You should learn to trust me just like dear old Cluttershy here."

"Umm... Fluttershy." She corrected him.

"Yes, of course."

Knuckles then looks to Twilight. "I may not know who he is, but he did just saved us." He told her.

"I agree with Knuckles." Vector said.

"I know it might sound uncomforting but... he could at least help us." Sally said.

Twilight pauses for a moment and gives in. "*sighs* All right. We'll believe you."

"Now that's more like it." He tosses Fluttershy back to the group. "But first, allow me to tell you how I got here in the first place."

"Oh you've got to be kidding." Sonic face palms in impatience.

He snaps his fingers making a set of movie seats appear under the team and they all sat on them, much to their surprise. Discord then plays a movie reel and shines onto a projector screen that appeared.

5...

4...

3...

2 BEEP!

_The movie shows Equestria, mainly Canterlot and Ponyville. Discord provides the voice over._

"As you've probably figure out, because of the fusion of Enerjak Tiara, Equestria and Mobius are becoming highly unstable. As the cause of that, the two dimensional worlds are slowly merging together."

_A crude drawing of Mobius and Equestria conjoining with each other._

"This is the result of a scientific theory..." _Discord appears in a Albert Einstein wig and mustache tapping on a chalk board with various mathematics. _"...made by Princess Celestia..." _A crude picture of Princess Celestia appears. _"...that time and space is collapsing."

"The reason being: Unicorn Magic and Chaos Energy." _Shows a picture of a unicorn horn and a Chaos Emerald. _"These two do not mix together." _A cross appears on them and an alarm sounds._

"If any of these two worlds were fused together, then a time rift will rip in the sky and destroy the universe." _A picture of a black hole sucking up the universe._

_Princess Celestia is then seen talking to Discord about the problem. _"So, when Princess Celestia asked for my help, she told me to find you ponies in Mobius. But how in Equestria am I going to travel there?" _Discord then looks at the camera with a dramatic look and music plays. 'Dramatic Look Discord'. _"I simply used the upmost of my chaotic magic and opened up my own time rift. It wasn't easy the first time I tried it." _A video plays as Discord first tried to open a rift but when he did a cow falls on top of him. *moo* _"But eventually, I found myself here on Mobius and set out on my quest to find you guys..." _Another picture of Discord dressed as a pirate._ "...and save the world!" _Discord is seen again dressed like a superhero, even classic music plays in the background._

_The end. And the film ends._

The movie seats disappear and Sonic and Co. look towards at Discord who was wearing 3D glasses and eating popcorn. "So? Did you enjoy the film?"

"Actually... no." Sonic said.

"If you didn't like it, I've got slides." Discord pulls out slide cards and smiles.

"The worlds are merging?" Sally asked in shock.

"Slowly. But soon it will grow stronger." Discord says.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've got to stop this quickly!" Rarity said.

Twilight is still in consideration about trusting Discord. "That still doesn't explain why you saved us." She said.

"Twilight... the Princess told me to look out for you, and I don't really care how much you hate me." Discord said as he huddles around Twilight. "Just as long as I can help whenever I can...or could... when I feel like it." He then flies over to the frozen Scourge and rubs his head to shine his cloven hoof. "I only saved you and your friends so I can get you all inside the castle without having to waste your breath on your enemies."

"So you're buying us time?" Tails asked.

"Of course, my two-tailed friend. What reason would I be here for anyway?"

"Why, Discord, that is the most generous thing you have ever done for us." Rarity said.

Discord turns away for a moment. "To be honest... it really kills my chaotic nature."

"I still don't like him." Spike said under her breath.

"Alright! Enough talk." Shadow gets going and skates into the castle. "Let's get moving already."

"All right, Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, ponies. Get inside the castle!" Sally ordered and The Mane 6, CMC, Chaotix and Freedom Fighters enter the castle, while Fluttershy looked back to Discord and smiled. "Thank you, Discord. You're such a sweetie." She said to him.

"Well I am allergic to sweet." Discord replied.

Fluttershy rejoins the others inside the castle.

* * *

Inside the castle. Everyone marvels the interior of the whole place.

Sonic whistles. "Look at the size of this place. This used to be your princess's castle?" He asked Twilight.

"*giggle* Yeah. Most of it was _destroyed by Princess Luna_ when she transformed into Nightmare Moon."

Tails becomes confused. "Princess Luna? I thought your princess's name is Celestia." Charmy scratches his head confusion as well.

"Oh, right. We actually have about two princesses in Equestria." Twilight corrects. "Well, there is another princess but those two rule Equestria."

"Zis is confusing." Antoine says. "Why is your world govern by two princesses?"

"Ain't ya gotta queen or a king maybe?" Bunnie added.

"Actually, Bunnie, we don't have a queen." Rarity said. "We simply live in the princess's way of harmony."

"Speaking of princesses; that Discord creep called you a princess as well, Twilight." Amy noted.

"Is that true, madam Twilight?" Antoine asked.

Twilight looks at her wings. "Yeah. But I've only just started becoming a princess." Twilight then turns to Sally while Sonic observes the tapestries. "Hey, Sally. Didn't that echidna call you a princess too?"

"I am a princess." Sally talked. "I am the daughter of King Maximillian Acorn. My brother Elias is the next of kin."

"Oooh! Ooooh!" Pinkie bounces over to Sally. "We should throw him a 'soon to be king' party when we're done here."

"Let's not think too deep ahead of the future, Pinkie. Not while Enerjak still lingers." Knuckles said.

"You mean, Enerjak Tiara." Pinkie corrected.

"Right." Knuckles looks around for anything useful while the CMC and Silver Spoon brood about Enerjak Tiara.

Apple Bloom expresses her sympathy. "Now, we're calling her 'Enerjak Tiara'?"

"What else are we going to call her?" Scootaloo asked. "The pony who wants to be super popular and probably destroy us all?"

"It's just that... Ah feel kinda sorry for her." AB said.

"Why should you be? Diamond Tiara is the worst pony who only cares about herself." Sweetie Belle said.

"That's the whole reason." AB said again. "Just why in Equestria does she pick on ponies like us who haven't got their cutie marks?"

Silver Spoon stops and starts telling them something they never knew about. "Girls." They listen. "Diamond Tiara wasn't always like that."

"Huh?" Sweetie uttered. "What do you mean?"

"She told me once when we had a sleepover not very long ago." Spoon explains. "Diamond Tiara started out as a cheerful little foal out of the baby hospital. When she was in kindergarten however, the mean ponies always picked on her because they had their cutie marks quickly before her. She asked her dad 'when am I getting a cutie mark'? He said 'only when you find your talent'. Diamond never really had a special talent. The only cutie mark she received later was just wearing the tiara she was born with. This changed Diamond's personality to a whole new level of pain and cruelty. Before you girls ever attended Ponyville Elementary, I was just a shy little filly before I had my cutie mark. That's when I first met her. I saw her teasing a couple of colts who you know as Snips and Snails who haven't received their cutie marks yet. She then turned to me and called me a blank flank. Ever since then, I've been in a life of turmoil by her name calling. But then a new filly arrived who also has no cutie mark and Diamond made fun of her. It was at that time I finally snapped and stood up to her. But she threaten me by claiming that she knows what I have been doing and would show the whole school if I tattled on her. I was left with a choice. And then... I shoved the filly into the mud and she ran off crying. Diamond was impressed and she made me her new best friend. And since then we've led a serene lifestyle by making fun of blank flanks in school and not getting into trouble for it, especially you girls."

"Wow..." Scoots was fascinated by the story. "I mean... that must have been really hard for her."

"Still... She only got her cutie mark for just for wearing her tiara?" Sweetie asked.

"Well, I got my cutie mark for just playing the spoons." Spoon said. "You think I feel embarrassed about that?"

"Silver Spoon, don't you feel bad about picking on other ponies who haven't got their cutie marks? Why couldn't you just stand up to Diamond?"

"I had no choice. It was either be humiliated or join the winning team. I really couldn't decide. I mean..." She starts to shed a tear. "Oh, gosh... I don't even know what I'm saying anymore! I just wanted a friend who doesn't treat me like a doormat." She starts sobbing and places her hoof on her crying eyes.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo then feel sorry for her and tries to cheer her up. "We don't think you're a doormat, Silver Spoon." Sweetie Belle said.

Spoon takes off her glasses and dries her tears off. "You don't?"

"I mean, you were a jerk for most of our lives, but we still think you have some kindness inside." Scoots added.

"*sniff* You really think so?"

"Absolutely." Apple Bloom said. "But it's not over yet. If we save Diamond Tiara-"

"Enerjak Tiara." Scoots corrected her.

"Uh... right. If we save Enerjak Tiara and the whole world, you'll promise us that you will find the kindness that you threw away and have a better life, than being a snobby rich pony."

Spoon lightens up, dries her tears and puts her glasses on. "I will."

"Promise?" Sweetie Belle was unsure.

Silver Spoon clears her throat and recites the Pinkie Pie Swear. "Cross my heart hop to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

The CMC smile and the four then continue to look around the castle.

Over to Tails, he uses Nicole's device to track the book's signature energy. "What have you got for us, Nicole?"

_"I've isolated the book of Ancient Pony History with my scanner. It's somewhere in the castle but I can't quite pinpoint it's location."_

"Then we'll just have to split up again and search the castle for it." Twilight said.

"Oh... I'm not sure. This castle does seem a bit... *gulp* frightening." Fluttershy says.

"You still think they are 'Shadow Ponies' inside?" Spike asked Twilight.

"Spike, there's nothing to be scared about." She said.

"Pah! I'm not scared of some 'shadow pony'." Rainbow Dash said.

"Really?" Applejack teases with her. "Cause what I remembered you were _flying around here screaming_ like a filly who just woke up from a nightmare_._"

"You were too you know." Dash retorted.

Twilight cuts in in impatience. "Girls! There's no such thing as a shadow pony! This place is deserted after all."

"Can we just skip this argument and just look for the book guys?" Julie-Su calmed them. "We don't have a lot of time before the world collapses."

"Right." Twilight agrees. "So. How about we just split into three teams and look around?" She asked Sonic.

"Sounds good to me. I'll lead the left." Sonic said pointing at the left hallway.

"I'll take the right." Knuckles said.

"And I'll go through the library." Twilight said.

Left Team:  
-Sonic  
-Tails  
-Scootaloo  
-Rainbow Dash  
-Rarity  
-Shadow  
-Sweetie Belle  
-Silver Spoon

Middle Team:  
-Twilight  
-Spike  
-Antoine  
-Bunnie  
-Applejack  
-Apple Bloom  
-Sally  
-Amy

Right Team:  
-Knuckles  
-Julie-Su  
-Vector  
-Espio  
-Charmy  
-Mighty  
-Fluttershy  
-Pinkie Pie

"Okay, teams." Sally commanded. "Call us on our wrist communicators if you encounter any trouble."

"Don't bother calling." Shadow coldly said.

"My! That's a bit harsh, don't you think, Shadow?" Rarity asked.

"When the world needs saving, I'm better off to be harsh. Besides, you ponies would only get in my way." Shadow said.

"What?! Get in your way?" Twilight is insulted. "Just who do you think-"

Sonic quickly calms her down. "Relax, Twiliy. Shadow's always moody. Ain't that right, faker?"

"Let's just find that book, blue hedgehog." Shadow said and the groups get moving.

"Good luck, guys!" Sonic called out as they all split and begin to search the castle. Sonic leads the left hallway. Knuckles leads the right hallway. And Twilight leads the passage into library.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside. The Destructix and Revenge Ten were still frozen but suddenly Scourge begins vibrating his body to melt through the ice. He manages to do so as he falls down to his knees and shivers in his cold. "C-c-ccc-c curse that #&$% h-h-h-hedgehog." He gets up and spins around the Revenge Ten, creating some kind of warm wind and melting the ice down. The Revenge Ten (Trixie, Iron Will, Gilda, Flim, Flam, Diamond Dogs, Lightning Dust and Garble.) have been unfrozen and they get up from drowsiness.

"Uhh... What just happened?" Lightning Dust asked.

"I don't know." Fido said as he holds his cold head. "But I think I have brain-freeze!"

Scourge then speaks out at them. "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauties. We still got a couple of ponies and one idiot hedgehog to smash!"

Trixie looks at the remaining Destructix. "You released us from some kind of cryogenic sleep, but why not your people?"

"Never liked them." Scourge said. "They were useless anyway."

"So you helped us because...?" Garble asked.

"That's right." Scourge straightens his shades. "Remember what I said from before? You help me and I help you. I'm paying back the favor."

"I always thought Rainbow Dash was a jerk, but you, green guy, I like you a lot!" Gilda said.

"I like this hedgehog's style. Don't you agree, Flam?"

"I do so agree, Flim."

They look towards the castle entrance. "Trixie? Do you still have that magical necklace?" Scourge asked her.

Trixie pulls out the Alicorn Amulet. "Why?"

"Put it on. It's time for desperate measures."

"Hey!" Gilda stops him. "What about your girlfriend?" Scourge looks at the frozen Fiona.

"She's not worth the help." Scourge smirks and spin dashes into the castle and the others follow. Just as they left, Fiona, still in her cryogenic state, lowers her eyebrows and her hand moves as it's about to break free.

Discord is seen on top of the castle, watching the whole thing while he chows down on some popcorn. "This is going to interesting." He says.

* * *

Somewhere in the left hallway, Sonic and his team walk along the hallway, observing everything in their path.

"Nice place you got here." Sonic said to Dash.

"We were just here a week ago, cleaning up the place." Dashie said.

"Hmm... still, this place sure would have looked really great back in the day." Tails said.

"May I ask, Tails, dear?" Rarity spoke to Tails. "When did you ever get two tails?"

"Oh... It's nothing really." Tails says. "I was just born like that."

"I think they look pretty awesome, Tails." Scootaloo admired them.

"Yeah, super awesome!" Sweetie Belle agrees so too and Tails laughs while he blushes.

"So, where are we going, little bro?" Sonic asked Tails as he looks on his radar on the communicator.

"According to my radar, the book could be down this hallway." Tails says.

"Ugh! Can't we just take a break for a second?" Rarity asked. "My poor elegant hooves are getting tired."

"You can stop if you want, but we're not gonna wait." Shadow said and Rarity's expression changes into a frown.

"Hmph." Rarity huffed. "And I thought hedgehogs were cute."

* * *

Over to Twilight's team. She and the others walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Twilight?" Spike spoke.

"Yeah, Spike?"

"You're still not upset about... you know... there's no harmony in somepony?"

"I am a little disjointed about it. I can't believe it. Why would a little filly like Diamond Tiara just scold friendship like it's nothing?" Twilight asked herself.

"Maybe, she's... a little brat?" Spike answered and Twilight looks to him. "Okay, okay. But seriously, I never thought she could be so cruel. I mean, back when that Mogul guy was draining her. Did she really mean all that? Being the best of the best?"

"She probably said that out of jealously." Applejack said. "Now that Ah know she's a little trouble maker, I'll be sure to talk to Cheerilee about her behavior."

"You mean, once we transform her back from a dangerous monster to a spoiled pony and not let the universe crumble." Spike said.

"Exactly." She replied.

"Maybe we should just give her another chance?" Apple Bloom suggested after hearing Silver Spoon's story.

"And have her poking around your friends again? Not likely." Applejack said.

Twilight and the others have then suddenly reached the chamber where the Elements of Harmony once were. "Sacrebleu!" Antoine said in surprise. "What is this place?"

"It looks like an old chamber." Amy said. She turns to Twilight. "Twilight? Do you know what it is?"

Twilight walks up to the altar where the Elements were. "This is where _me and my friends first found the Elements of Harmony_. It is also the place where I first discovered friendship." Twilight sheds a tear and wipes it away. "Man, time flies so quickly."

"Golly! This place is really huge! Ah can't believe I've never seen this castle before." Apple Bloom expresses her surprise around the chamber while the others take a look around.

Applejack walks up to Twilight and places her hoof on her. "Twilight? Are you okay?"

Twilight just thought about how she was just here to retrieve the Elements to fight off Nightmare Moon when she returned and when she turned her back to Princess Luna. "This was the very place where I finally came to accept you guys. Before this all started... I never cared about friendship. I never cared about anyone. All I cared about was being smart and reading books. Learning everything about the world without somepony else. I once took you for granted but I soon came to embrace it." Twilight stopped looking down and looks straight at Applejack. "Applejack... I'm glad I met you and the others. You've given me so much."

Applejack smiled in heartfelt. "Twilight... we wouldn't know what to do without you."

Twilight smiled back.

* * *

Over to Knuckles and the Chaotix, they are walking down the Hall of Hooves and Charmy shakes in fear due to it's creepy nature.

"Geez, this place is giving me the heebie jeebies." He says.

"Aw, come on. These legs don't scare me." Vector said before he suddenly gets startled by a "Boo!" from Pinkie Pie. "WAH!" He screamed.

"Hee hee hee! I scared ya good." Pinkie chirped and bounces along.

"Knock it off, over there!" Knuckles said as he continued looking but then he sees Julie-Su is a little shaken. "Julie-Su? Are you feeling okay?"

"It's just..." She speaks. "If you hadn't come and... I would've been..." Knuckles sees that she is traumatized by her near death experience earlier. "My eyes almost flashed before me... I..."

"It's okay. It's over. You're still here and you're still with me." Knuckles told her and she feels a little better.

Espio then questions Pinkie as she and Fluttershy walked with Angel sitting on the latter's back. "Why are you always so cheerful? Don't you know the world is in crisis?"

"Of course I know, silly." Pinkie responds. "I'm just smiling so I can feel positive."

"But, um... Pinkie... back in Equestria, weren't you... um... not so positive?" Fluttershy asked.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, after that party with the cakes, you were so... um... uncaring."

"What? Uncaring? What are you talking about?" Pinkie asked again.

"Well, the cakes babies are still missing. Aren't you worried about them?" Fluttershy reminded her and Pinkie then realizes the words Mr. Cake said to her.

_"You need to learn some self control. I am evicting you out of Sugarcube Corner until you have proven to be more observant of yourself."_ But then more words play in her mind. _"You ruined the cake's birthday, Pinkie! We worked hard on that cake! You were too hyper! You just don't know how to control yourself! You are crazy, Pinkie Pie! The cakes are missing and it's all your fault! It's all your fault! It's all your fault!"_ The words echo over and over in Pinkie's mind and she her unnatural mood swing kicks in. "It's all my fault..." Pinkie becomes saddened and her mane and tail deflates like a balloon.

The team then stops after hearing Pinkie drop to the floor. They turn and see her collapsed into a state of unconsciousness. "Pinkie?" Fluttershy said in concern and runs to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Julie-Su asked.

Fluttershy tries to get Pinkie up. "Pinkie, wake up, please. What did I say to her?" Angel slaps Pinkie's face to wake her up.

"Rrgh! What happened?" Knuckles demanded an answer from Fluttershy.

"I don't know. I think I said something to her. Oh... I probably shoundn't have said that." Flutters admitted.

"Come on, pony, wake up. I got cupcakes." Mighty tried his best.

"Look, there's a all-you-can-eat pizza stand!" Vector tries as well.

Espio feels her neck and senses. "She's in a state of shock. We have to get her out of here."

Vector picks her up. "Sure thing."

"Let's go, now!" Espio is serious.

"Espio? What's the rush?" Knuckles asked.

"I sense a disturbance." Espio said as he can detect danger. And then the hallway starts making noises. Fluttershy whimpers in fear.

"M-Maybe we should go." Fluttershy turns back to see the Chaotix and Pinkie are no longer behind her. "Knuckles? Mighty? Charmy? Pinkie?" She walks backwards with Angel hiding in her mane, but she bumps something behind her and turns her head up and sees Garble's face. "Hey, Dragonshy. Missed me?" He said to her and she screams in a soft tone, making it clear for Sonic and the others to hear.

Scootaloo hears the scream. "What was that?"

"It's probably just the wind." Rainbow Dash said. "Nothing to worry about, Scoots."

"Rarity... I feel scared." Sweetie Belle said to her sister.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, Sweetie Belle." She hold her.

"Any luck, Tails." Sonic asked.

The radar suddenly loses connection. "Ugh! The connection's gone. Probably because of the castle's magical aura."

"Just perfect. I'll go on it alone then." Shadow walks past the group.

"Hey, faker! Where do you think you're going?" Sonic asked him.

"Finding the book with time to spare. I can't afford to wait any longer. You're slowing us down, Tails." Shadow said but Rainbow Dash flew in front of him.

"Hey! I couldn't afford to _wait for the next Daring Do book _but you can't just go on and leave us behind without thinking ahead." She said to him.

"Get out of my way, stupid flying horse." Shadow threatened and Rarity and Sweetie Belle gasped while Rainbow Dash becomes irritated.

"You know what? I've had enough with you. What gives you the right to say that!?" RD asked but Shadow doesn't listen and quickly becomes aggressive.

"I said. Get. Out. Of my. WAY!" Shadow kicked Rainbow Dash in the face and she hits a wall. Scootaloo and Silver Spoon gasped while Sonic himself becomes infuriated. Poor Dashie passed out as she fell to the floor and Shadow looked to the group. "Anyone else?" He asked.

"Right here!" Sonic ruthlessly spin dashes towards Shadow and he defends himself as Sonic pushes himself and Shadow through the wall. They smash through and fall into in the Organ on the Outside chamber.

"Sonic!" Tails called out and tried to intervene but Rarity stops him.

"No! They're too strong!" Rarity said to him.

"But so am I." Tails said. "I have to help Sonic he's my friend-"

Suddenly Tails gets hoof kicked by Lightning Dust. "Found ya!"

"Lightning Dust!" Scootaloo panicked and gallops over to the knocked out Rainbow Dash to wake her up. "Rainbow! Wake up!"

Lightning Dust kicks Tails away and Rarity charges after her. But unfortunately for her, Fido digs up a hole under her and drags her down, yelping. "RARITY!" Sweetie Belle panicked as she dove down the hole to chase her. Silver Spoon was horrified she did that, and she watches Lightning Dust kicks Tails again. "How's that, fox boy?"

Scootaloo watched her beat up Tails and decides to spring into action. She leaps towards her and blinds her eyes with her hooves.

"Hey! Get off me!" LD struggled.

"Leave my friends alone!" Scoots yelled.

Rainbow Dash recovered just in time to see Scoots bucked off of LD and gets kicked in her face. Scoots lands in front of Spoon while Rainbow becomes infuriated at Lightning and rams her through the roof. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"

Scootaloo gets up and watches RD and LD fly up. "Rainbow Dash!"

Spoon comes up to her. "Scootaloo! We have to get out of here, now!"

Scoots pauses and agrees with her.

* * *

Over to Twilight, Bunnie tries contacting Tails. "Tails? Tails! You there, hon?" She looks to Antoine. "He's not responding."

"Mia amore! What are we going to do?" Antoine looks to Twilight.

"Hold on a second." Twilight uses her magic to reveal the location of where Sonic and Tails are. She sees Tails struggling to get up after dealing blows from LD. "*gasps* Tails in trouble!"

"What about Sonic and Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure where they are." Twilight says.

"Hello, Twilight." Trixie enters the room with Gilda, Flim and Flam. "Missed me?" Trixie's eyes glow red as Twilight spots she's wearing the Alicorn Amulet and gasps. Trixie then shoots a red beam at them.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow get up and look around to see they are in the Organ Room. The two then face each other and glare.

"I don't like the way you hurt my friends, Shadow." Sonic said.

"And I don't like the way your friend got in my way." Shadow said.

"I want to save the world as much as you do, but at least have some kinda sense of humor. And would it kill you to smile for once?"

"I have a promise to keep, Sonic. And if you get in my way, I'll hurt you too." Shadow threatened.

"Is that so?" Sonic asked.

Shadow then held his hand out. "CHAOS SPEAR!" He tosses energy spears at Sonic, in which he dodged and accepts his challenge.

"The hard way, huh? Okay. Bring it then!" Sonic clenched his teeth.

Sonic and Shadow spin dash at each other and bounce around off and on each other. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shoots more spears at Sonic as he runs along the hall dodging them. He shoots another and Sonic backflips over to the organ.

Meanwhile, over to Fluttershy, she is in the clutches of Garble the dragon and she screams. "Don't bother. In here, nobody can hear you scream."

"Please don't eat me, Garble. I taste bad." Fluttershy pleaded.

"Oh don't worry. I'll do more than eat." He sharpens his claw and prepares to strike Fluttershy as she shuts her eyes.

But over to Sonic, he dodges Shadow's kick and he lands on a key of the organ, which plays a tune and causes one of the wall behind Garble to spin around and releases Fluttershy from his grasp. Fluttershy sees that she is unharmed and she and Angel fly off to warn the others.

Over to Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash. They fight along the hall filled with pony armor suits. They traded hoof kicks and punches together but another key pressed by Sonic's shoe causes the two to be caught by a spinning wall and they appear outside the castle, it is nighttime. Nevertheless, they continue to fight.

Over to Knuckles and the Chaotix. They run through the Hall of Hooves with Vector still carrying Pinkie. While back to Sonic, he dodges more punches and kicks from Shadow and he punches down more key notes on the organ causing more traps to occur. Including a punching glove hitting Espio's face, Mighty getting flung into the air by a spring trap and Vector getting hit by multiple stings around him as he squeals in pain. Sonic punches down another key and a trap door appears under Knuckles and Julie-Su and they fall in. The Chaotix just ran past the trap door while Charmy just avoids all the other traps being thrown at him. "Whee! This is fun, guys!"

Shadow destroys the Organ with his chaos spears and Sonic jumped right off it. The two hedgehogs continue to brawl. The two are then running down the hallway while Sonic tries to reason with him.

"Shadow, this going nowhere!" Sonic said.

"Because you're slowing me down!" Shadow said.

Shadow spin dashes and trips Sonic.

* * *

In the Chamber, Applejack tosses her lasso over to Flim but he uses his magic to control the lasso and hogties Applejack with it. Gilda fights Amy Rose, with Gilda trying to claw at her but Amy swiftly dodges and swings her hammer toward her, but she misses and hits a pillar. "Is that all you got, little dweeb?" She taunted but Amy quickly whacks her with the hammer shouting "I'm not a dweeb, you freak!"

Flam comes up behind Apple Bloom and Sally Acorn and uses his magic to levitate them in the air. Sally takes out a projectile gun and shoots it at Flam's horn, disorientating him and releases her and AB of his magic. Sally runs up to him and swiftly kicks his face down to the ground.

"Nopony hurts my brother!" Flim said as he grabs Sally with his magic but suddenly Antoine jumps in and slices off the tip of Flim's unicorn horn, cancelling his magic.

"And nobody harms the princess." Antoine said as Flim mopes on about his horn.

"My horn! You unsavory customer! You damaged my horn!" Flim breaks down into tears.

Trixie then fires off a red beam at Bunnie but she flies out harm. "Hold still, you flying jack rabbit!" She screamed.

"Okay, hon. I'm completely offended." Bunnie said as she dodges another beam that damages the ceiling of the chamber.

But then she gets blasted by Twilight's purple beam and she flies a bit back. "C'mon, Trixie. It's me you want not them."

"It's always you, Twilight. It always has been. You think you're a big shot with magic than me, huh?" Trixie talks out at her.

"It's not like that. I just finished an unfinished spell, that's it." Twilight said.

"And look where that got you. You are an alicorn. But me... I, the Great and VENGEFUL Trixie has the ultimate power of the Alicorn Amulet!" She screamed and somewhere inside the castle, Enerjak Tiara opens her eyes as she heard it and flies off into the shadows of the castle.

* * *

Over to the Chaotix, they manage to find a bedroom and place the unconscious Pinkie down. Espio tries to see if she's okay and she is. "She'll be fine. But I don't know how long she'll be out."

"Hey. Where's Knuckles and Julie-Su?" Mighty asked.

"I thought they were behind us." Vector said.

"And where's Fluttershy?" Charmy asked too.

Just then, Fluttershy entered in quickly and slams the door shut behind her and holds it down while Angel hops over to Pinkie. Fluttershy hyperventilates in fear. "They're here! They're coming for us again."

Vector puts his hand on his head. "Rggh! I really hate the bad guys."

"Me too." Espio said.

Just then, a hand bursts underneath Espio and he gets dragged down. "Espio!" Vector cried but he gets punched in the face by Iron Will as he jumps in.

"Get this straight, croc head; Iron Will never forgets his strength or his enemies, and Iron Will never let's his enemies beat him down."

"Wanna bet?" Mighty challenged him as Fluttershy and Charmy hide under the bed sheets. Iron Will turns around to see Mighty and laughs at his size.

"I got six words for you buddy; Iron Will laughs at little weaklings."

"Weakling?" Mighty rises his temper. "WEAKLING?!" He charges up at the battle ready Iron Will. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!"

He punches Iron Will's stomach and he groans. "How's that for weak?" Mighty asked.

"Not bad, spud." He says. "But." He swings his fist and punches Mighty's face. "Rule #7 of Iron Will's battle guide; never leave yourself opened to your opponent."

* * *

Scoots and Spoon are galloping down the hall, but were then ambushed by Spot and Rover as they pop up from the floor and surrounded them.

"Come here, little ponies." Spot said.

"We want to play with you." Rover said.

Scoots and Spoon have horrified expression on their faces but just before Rover could jump at them, Tails flies in and punches Rover down. "Leave them alone!" Tails faces Spot as Scootaloo and Silver Spoon are relieved. "Why don't you dogs pick on someone you're own size?"

Spot then charges at Tails. "Okay, fox boy. You first." Suddenly a hoof pops out and punches Spot in the chin and he falls down next to Tails. And out of the hole, comes Fido as he is sent flying out and Rarity herself pulls out of the hole with her mane covered in dirt. Rover, Spot and Fido then see her coming out and she breathes heavily in anger.

"Do you have any idea... how long I took to stylize my mane, you filthy ruffians?!" She yelled at them and the dogs dig down to the ground in fear while Rarity chases them. "Three days, I tell you! THREE DAYS!" She cried as she dives down the hole. "Oh! I'm going to rip you mutts apart!" Sweetie Belle also pops out and follows Rarity down the next hole.

"Rarity! Wait up!" She dove down while the others just look with confusion.

* * *

Outside, Rainbow and Lightning duke it out with spins and ricocheting back and forth from each other, while Discord just sits on a floating couch and enjoys the show with some popcorn. "Oh! This is so much better than the Changling fight." He remarks.

Dashie then strikes Lightning downward making her crash into the throne room of the castle.

At the same time, Sonic and Shadow burst through, still brawling and they spin dash past Lightning Dust. He and Shadow run to the ceiling while colliding into each other two times. They reach the roof and they thrust their kicks at each other.

"We're just wasting more time fighting like this, Shadow." Sonic said.

"That's the whole reason." Shadow said and he uppercuts Sonic into the air.

* * *

Iron Will charges at Mighty and they break through the door and out of the room. Fluttershy peaks out for a moment but was then surprised in terror as Garble flies in to grab her. However Vector stops him by tackling him down. "Here come's the leg breaker." Vector pulls onto Garbles leg and he screams while Charmy cheers him on and Fluttershy escapes along with Angel who held onto her tail. "Yeah! Get him, Vector! Woo!"

* * *

Back in the throne room, Lightning Dust gets up but then Twilight bursts through into the room and lands on the floor. She gets up to see Trixie leaping towards her with her horn glowing but Twilight ducks and the beam destroys a pillar. Twilight and Trixie then match hooves strength as their horns glow.

"Ready to give up, Twilight?" She asked.

"In your dreams!" Twilight knocks her back with her front hooves.

And then Iron Will tackles Mighty through the wall and into the throne room. He throws him over to Lightning Dust and gets hit by him.

"You idiot! I was right here!" Lightning Dust yelled at Iron Will.

Suddenly the walls explode behind her and she turns to see Knuckles and Julie-Su covered in dirt. "Sorry, guys. We heard the party from inside a cramped room and decided to crash in." He used his spikey knuckles to dig through the wall.

"HELP!" Fluttershy cried as Vector and Garble get thrown in and they wrestle with each other.

Rainbow Dash comes swooping down from the sky to strike Lightning Dust but she dodges and Dashie bounces off the ground and stops in mid air.

"You guys again?" Dash said as she sees the villain gang.

But she then looks up and sees Sonic and Shadow fall through the hole in the roof and crash into the floor. They got up and started to fight again but Sonic notices the whole gang here. "Hey! Hold up, Shadow! Time out!"

"What is it?" Shadow asked, hungry to fight again.

"Looks like we got company." Sonic pointed out to the villains all here.

"I thought they were-" Shadow sees them too.

"Sonic!" Tails comes flying down to defend him from Shadow. "You want to fight Sonic? You'll have to go through me!" Tails raised his fist in anger.

"Tails! Do you realized what's happening here?" Sonic reminds him and Tails sees all the other villains here.

Gilda then bursts out of the wall thanks to being flung by Amy's hammer. And then Flim and Flam galloped in but then they tripped as Spike, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine entered the room as well.

So do the Diamond Dogs as they bursts out from the ground and onto a stack on the floor as Rarity herself, covered in mud, dirt and other filth and scrapes around her, as she pulls herself out of the hole and wails.

"I have just been in this world for hours. Now my mane, my hooves, my beautiful shape... it's a disaster!" She whined but then Rarity loses her temper and faces the Diamond Dogs. "YOU out of all the ungrateful things in the world, have ruined my lovely PIZZAAAAAZZ!" She screamed in rage. Sweetie Belle also climbed out of the hole, covered in scrapes and mud as well.

"Did she just fought those dogs all by herself?" Applejack asked.

"Pretty much looks like it." Bunnie replied.

Espio then walks into the throne with a headache after that sneak attack. "Ohhh... I did not see that coming."

Scootaloo and Silver Spoon also arrive and Sonic begins to talk. "Well... we're all here." He says.

But just then, Charmy crashes the bed through the hole with Pinkie still on the bed and he cheers. "WOO-HOO! Let's do it again!"

Shadow then protests in anger. "What's going on?! I thought that dumb Discord guy said he's got us covered."

So does Sonic. "Well, not a problem. We'll take 'em on again!"

He jumps at them but was suddenly pushed back by the spin dashing Scourge himself. "Oof!" Sonic grunted as he falls back down and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy catches him. They put Sonic down as he stares at Scourge who shows up in front of his team and smirks.

At the same time, the Egg Beater armor manages to break out of it's crystal prison somewhere else in the castle. Doctor Robotnik then tracks Enerjak Tiara who is heading to the throne room and flies toward it.

Scourge in the mean time addresses to Sonic and the rest of his team. "I'm not finished with you yet, idiot! If I go down and the world goes down, I'm taking you with me, with or without a fight. But I'm sure you want to fight, because you want to find that stupid Enerjak pony and prevent world chaos. Well, guess what? I'm not holding back. I want my revenge! We all want our revenge!"

Sonic glares but then talks to Tails without looking at him. "Tails?" His friend listens for a moment. "Run."

"What?" Tails is shocked.

"We need to find that book and old 'mister talks-a-lot' here is just stalling us. Go. Find the book. Me and my guys got this."

"But Sonic-?"

"Tails, if you stay here a while longer you'll get hurt even more and I don't want that. Trust me, you'll do what I say, right?" Sonic wanted Tails to understand.

Tails was unsure of how it's gonna go down but he nods. "You got it, Sonic."

"Take a team with you and go." Said Sonic. "Me and the rest will handle these guys."

Tails jumps down and Sally questions. "Tails?"

"Sally, come on! Sonic and the others have got this. Everyone who wants to avoid this fight, follow me!" Tails called out and half of the team drops out from the skirmish.

The team following Tails: Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Silver Spoon, Spike, Antoine, Sally, Apple Bloom, Espio, Charmy, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie (still unconscious), leave the throne room while the rest prepare to deal with the Revenge Ten and Scourge.

"Get ready, Sonic!" Scourge said.

"Just say when, Scourge." Sonic retorted.

Scourge, Trixie, Lightning Dust, Gilda, Flim, Flam, Spot, Rover, Fido, Iron Will and Garble charge at them. "GET THEM!" Scourge yelled.

Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Shadow, Twilight, Bunnie, Applejack, Amy, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector and Mighty do the same and charge. "LET'S DO IT TO IT!"

"Ready your not, here I come!" Sonic cried as he and Scourge are about to have a castle showdown with their armies.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Sorry to cut this short.**

**Please note, the story about Diamond Tiara is just my understanding and might not be canon.**

**One more thing: The title of this chapter is a reference to Evil Foundry from "Sonic and the Secret Rings" if you didn't catch it. But the whole chapter felt like Night Palace.**

**This time, Sonic and Scourge battle it out! Who will come out on top? And will Tails be able to find the book to stop Enerjak Tiara? With the spoiled power maniac on the hunt and Robotnik about to intervene on this epic fight, only one question remains; what's the role of the Alicorn Amulet and it's part of the destruction? Sonic! Ponies! You all have to speed up, quick!**


	6. This Day Tiara

**My Little Pony/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**CHAOS IS MAGIC**

**Chapter 6: This Day Tiara**

Castle of the Two Sisters.

In a matter of seconds, an all out war begins.

Scourge and his Revenge Ten (Scourge, Trixie, Gilda, Iron Will, Flim, Flam, Spot, Fido, Rover, Lightning Dust and Garble), charge up against Sonic and his Freedom Fighters (Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Amy, Bunnie, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector and Mighty).

"GET THEM!" Scourge yelled and they attack each other.

"Here I come, Scourge!" Sonic yelled back and he spin dashes toward Scourge and hits him.

Twilight Sparkle holds her own against Spot and Fido with beams from her horn and Knuckles throws punches at the dodging Iron Will. Bunnie closes in on Trixie but she uses the Amulet's power and turns Bunnie's robotic limbs against her. Her arms punches her own face and jets all around the place with her screaming and Trixie laughing. Sonic then homing attacks the laughing Trixie. "Not cool!" Vector dodges a strike from Garble and Mighty punches Gilda. Applejack charges towards Flim as he does the same, she then jumps over him and bonks him to the ground. Rainbow Dash tried bucking Scourge but he speeds around her and elbows her in the flank. Scourge spin dashes toward her but Rainbow narrowly dodges but he bounces back off a wall and sped towards her again, only to be stopped by Sonic who spin dashed at him, causing both to fall to the ground. Lightning Dust tries to attack Julie-Su by swooping down at her but she uses her agility and tilts her back down, dodging the swoop and shoots her with a projectile weapon.

Flim, Flam, Spot, Fido and Rover surround Rarity and Shadow as they stand back to back, staring at their foes. "I suppose you have some sort of unique ability against these foes." She asked.

"Unique? I'm the ultimate lifeform. You haven't seen nothing yet." Shadow remarked as he charges at Flim and kicks him in the face. Rarity helps by bucking away the Diamond Dogs away from her. Garble then sneaks up on Shadow and tries grab him again, but Shadow's instincts allows him to grab his arm. "Once again, big mistake." Shadow then flips him over and hurls him away.

The two hedgehogs also fight hand to hand but their strengths and attacks are too equal. Scourge headbutts Sonic and he speeds off out of the throne room. Sonic chases him in the process. Sonic and Scourge are now racing down the Hall of Hooves colliding into each other with kicks and punches.

"You have any idea what we're doing, Scourge?" Sonic asked him.

"What's it look like, wuss?" Scourge asked back and he kicks Sonic in the face and he lands into a wall while Scourge brags again. "You think I care if the world ends?"

"If the world does end along with the universe, there won't be single world to rule."

"Shut up, blue. I've already _conquered Moebius _and soon I'll conquer you. That's what I'll do when the world ends."

Sonic glares at him. "You just don't have the heart, don't you?" Sonic spin dashes at Scourge while he does the same and they both spin dash down the trap door slide.

Back in the throne room, Amy struggles with Iron Will who tries to take her hammer. "Hah! You, little girl, are no match for the mighty minotaur strength of Iron Will!" He taunted. "Iron Will laughs at his opponents lack of strength. No one can defeat Iron-" Just then, Amy kicks his face and whacks him away with her hammer.

"Iron Will should shut up right now!" Amy retorted. "Seriously, this guy won't shut up." Amy told Rarity.

"Believe me, Amy, you have no idea how it is with him." Rarity replied before being tackled again by the Diamond Dogs.

Amy rushes to save her. "Hang on, Rarity!" She holds her hammer up at them. "Get your grubby paws off her, you darn dirty dogs!" She smacks each of them with her hammer.

Lightning Dust and Gilda circle around Rainbow Dash. "C'mon, guys. You really think you can take me on by yourselves?" Dashie asked while smirking.

"You humiliated us, Rainbow Crash." Gilda said.

"You made us lose our dignity." LD said as they continue to circle her.

"And now, it's time to take it all back." Said Gilda, preparing to charge at her.

Dash yawns. "Don't hold your breath."

Both Gilda and Lightning Dust charge right at her, but at the last second she quickly ducks down making them bump their heads into each other and RD finishes them off with an uppercut to both their chins. The two lay down while Rainbow Dash berates them about their thirst for revenge.

"You guys just don't know when to give up. Sure I may have destroyed your lives, but for good and 'honest mistake' reasons." She looks to Gilda. "You, for making my friends feel bad by calling them names and treating them like dirt. A true friend never treats her other friends like that." And at LD. "And you, you may be a good flyer and all, but a true Wonderbolt always has her rights. They don't go to extreme lengths just to prove themselves, they only do it because they have the heart for it, even when their friends are there to cheer her on, they grow twice as strong. But there's one problem about you two: None of you care."

Gilda and LD look to each other while Dashie helps fend off the other villains.

Fido tries to take Amy's hammer off her hands. "Hnng! Let me go!" She struggled.

Rover comes up behind her and tries to restrain her. "Come on, pretty lady, we just want to play! All dogs like to play!"

"Then how about you play with a real woman!" Julie-Su ran up to Rover and kicks him down, releasing Amy and swings Fido away. The three dogs surround the two and they run towards them in rage but Shadow teleports in front of them and holds his hand out at the dogs and his hand glows with green fire. "CHAOS BLAST!" He shouted and a large red shockwave blasts the dogs away.

Rainbow Dash just witnessed what he just did as she flew past him. "Whoa! Shadow! That was..."

"Was what?" Shadow asked while still frowning.

"SUPER MEGA ULTRA AWESOME!" Dashie said with her hooves to her cheeks. "You gotta show me that sometime."

"Thanks. But I'll settle for my own." Shadow said.

Iron Will dodges punches thrown by Knuckles. "Hahaha! Little tree nut. Iron Will is the strongest one of all." He himself throws his fist toward Knuckles but Knux bangs his heavy spiky fist right at Iron Will's knuckle and cracks them. Iron Will clutches his broken hand in pain and cries. "Why did you do that? You know Iron Will has a fragile joint." He cries more as he holds his hand and Knuckles leaves him be.

"Heh. What a baby." He remarked.

Trixie has Twilight pinned to the ground and aims her horn to her face. "Any last words, Twilight, before I turn your head into an orange?"

"Yes." Twilight smirked. "Duck." She said and Trixie's face seemed confused despite her confident look.

"Duck? What do you-" And then Bunnie swooped in and tacked Trixie to a pillar. "Shoulda 'ducked', hon." Said Bunny and Twilight ties Trixie to the pillar with her own cape.

"Oh, very clever, Twilight Sparkle. You ARE full of surprises, are you not?" Trixie says as she smiles.

"Bunnie! Take the amulet off her!" Twilight prompted her and she attempts to take the amulet off Trixie, but cannot remove it despite her strength.

"Ah can't! It's like it's glued to her." Bunnie said, which made Twilight realize.

"Of course. Only the wearer of the Alicorn Amulet can take it off." Twilight tries to talk it out with Trixie. "Trixie! Remove the amulet! It's corrupting you even more."

Trixie didn't care. "And if I do remove it, you would just have your princess lock me up in her dungeon."

"Please, just cooperate, Trixie. It's for your own good." Twilight convinced.

Trixie thinks for a moment. "If I do, will you do me one favor?"

"What favor is that?" Twilight asked.

Trixie smiles evilly much to Twilight's horror as she knows what she wants her to do, and she'll probably regret it.

Back to Sonic and Scourge they fling themselves up to the top of the castle and run across the rooftops. They trade more kicks and punches.

"You're gonna have to quit this sometime, blue." Scourge kicks Sonic and he lands on the balcony. Scourge comes in and stomps on Sonic's body, pinning him there. "Face it, moron! I'm more faster, stronger and better than you!"

"You might be." Sonic adds. "But you seem to be missing something else."

"What?"

"Smarts." Sonic then spins making Scourge fly off him and Sonic then rushes all around at him with punches. "You see, Scourge, you may be faster than me, but you're certainly not smarter than me." Scourge tries to thrust his leg for a kick but misses and Sonic downward kicks his head. "The trick is; you have to think fast to be fast. Luckily, I'm good at that." Sonic throws more punches at Scourge, making him more disoriented and weak. "Just because you think you're superior than everyone else doesn't mean we're not better than you." Scourge falls to the ground and looks at Sonic standing tall at him. "You know why. Because you're a bully, Scourge. A spoiled little brat with nothing to do but boast around. A big dumb meanie." Sonic's words breaks Scourge enough to kick Sonic in gut and back on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails leads the other group (Sally, Espio, Charmy, Antoine, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie) down to the library. Espio and Charmy are carrying the unconscious Pinkie Pie who is in a shock state.

"Come on, guys! It's this way!" Tails said as they ran to the library. "Nicole can you locate the book?"

_"I have enough power to scan the library for it. It's in one of the bookshelves."_

"Alright! Guys! We're nearly there! We're nearly- *gasp*!" Tails stopped as the others gasp as well to see Garble holding the book of Ancient Pony History, about to tear it to pieces.

"Not another move, two tails." Garble says as he pulls a claw out from his paw. "If you do, then this book is shredded."

The team stood still as they talk him over. Sally first. "Listen, Garble. We know you respect your fellow members of your group, but if you destroy that book then millions of lives will be lost. Don't you care about what happens when the universe collapses."

"Yeah! I do! But I don't want your sympathy. I want my revenge. And I'm looking at it right now." Garble is laying eyes on Spike and everyone turns.

"Me?" Spike says to them in accusation but realizes quickly. "Oh, right. But why?"

"You humiliated me, you little dork!" Garble explained. "None of my friends will talk to me because of you. Because you're the cool dragon now. Ever since you _pulled all those stunts back in our kingdom_, my friends said that you were better than me. I was in hiding for months when they laughed at me. So now... I want to take it all back... from you. I want my revenge now." Garble is serious and Spike looks nervous. "Come here." He lifted his finger to him but Spike hesitated as he looks to the others in the group. "C'mere right now, or your book is toast!" He screamed again.

Spike sighs in defeat and walks up to him with a shock look from Fluttershy. "Spike?"

"It's okay, everyone. It's me he wants, not you." Spike said as he walks up to him. "You want your revenge, Garble. Here it is." Spike stands for himself. "I right here. Just do what you have to do and end it already."

Flutters becomes teary eyed and tries to save him. "Spike! No!" But Antoine stops her and allows Spike to make an honorable sacrifice.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Strike me down. I don't care what happens to me. Just as long as my friends are safe." The CMC and Fluttershy smile but also tear up as well, knowing this is probably the last time they see Spike. Spike stood still, waiting to be executed by Garble and he smiles. Fluttershy covers her eyes, not wanting to see his death. Garble then breathes in, presumably about to shoot flames out of his mouth and Spike cringes more. But then, Garble then lets out a dragon roar and it scares Spike to the ceiling, hits his head and crashes back down to the ground. Spike then gets up to see that he's still alive but also sees Garble laughing on the floor.

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face, you little scaredy cat! Ahhhh hahahahaha!" While he laughs the rest of the group is confused and Sweetie Belle prompts Fluttershy to look again, seeing the worse is over and Spike is still alive. "You were like 'WAH! and you hit your head! That's the funniest thing I've ever saw."

"What?" Spike is confused. "But weren't you going to strike me down with your bare claws?"

"If I wanted too, I wouldn't have shown any mercy. But you're lucky I'm not such a violent dragon." Garble unexpectedly admitted which shocks the group.

"So, you're not a evil dragon?" Fluttershy asked. "But why were you about to...?"

"Cut your mane?" Garble also admits. "What else did you think I was going to do?"

"So, you were in on it not just for revenge against me and my friends but you were there just so you can... see me suffer your lighthearted wrath?" Spike asked.

"I know I may look it... but whatever you think most dragons do, is not true. Me, I'm just a teenager. And killing an innocent creature isn't my specialty, especially if it was a pony. I just have some fun with them and make them look bad. You, I wanted to make you look bad for so long. I wanted to humiliated you so much you'd wet yourself. Speaking of which, you already did."

Spike looked down and uttered "Ew." He then looks at Garble after realizing who he was. "So... not only you're a mean dragon but you're also a good dragon too. Wow. You had me fooled. So does that make us even now?"

Garble lends his paw to him. "We're even, little squirt." They shake. "But the next time you come to our turf again, I'll make you eat your own tail." Spike looked a bit freaked out. "I'm just kidding." The two then share a laugh. "Seriously, don't." He said. "Well, I'm done here. I'll probably just go wait for the end of the world." Garble flew out through the castle window as Spike watched and Tails grabs the book.

"We got the book! Let's get back to Sonic!" Tails told the others but suddenly the book is then lifted out of his hands by purple magic and Tails sees Twilight. "I'm sorry about this, Tails." She says.

"Twilight? What are you doing?" Tails asked.

"She's doing me a favor." Trixie appears behind Twilight while the others gasp. "I asked Twilight that she betrays you cretins and gives the book of Pony History to me and in return I will give up the Alicorn Amulet."

"Twilight? Why?" Spike asked.

"If the book really meant a lot to Twilight than I shall use the book and recite the ritual myself." Trixie said. "Well, Twilight? Hand it over."

Twilight looks sad and Spike felt heartbroken, but as Twilight turned to Spike she winks at him, hinting her trust and Spike is shocked. "The book, Twilight Sparkle. Give it to me! I will be the one to save the world. Me, the Great and Powerful Trixie."

Twilight then gives the book to Trixie and she holds it with her magic. "A wise decision. Now here's your Alicorn Amulet." Trixie removes the Alicorn Amulet and gives it to Twilight. Trixie then holds the book in victory. "At last! Now I can finally create my own kingdom with the help of this book!" Trixie admits, angering the team.

"You lied!" Antoine draws his sword. "The Freedom Fighters will not allow it!" Trixie takes away Antoine's sword and holds it in the air.

"At last, nopony can ever triumph over the Great and Powerful-"

Twilight hits Spike in the back and he belches out fire at the book, causing it to disappear. "Wha-?" Trixie becomes utterly shocked. "What-? The book? What? I-?" She looks at Twilight as she smiles and Trixie becomes mad. "You! What did you do? Where's the book!?"

"Safe. Away from you." Twilight said.

"Where? Tell me or I'll-" She realizes she's not wearing the Alicorn Amulet anymore. "*gasp* My Amulet. YOU TRICKED ME!"

"I sure did." Twilight held the amulet in her hoof.

"Then where's the book, Twilight?" Apple Bloom asked as the group walked up to her.

"I had Spike here send it away from this world." Twilight said.

"But my fire can only send stuff to..." Spike suddenly understands. "You sent the book to Princess Celestia?"

"That's right. Once the princess has seen where the book came from..." Twilight says but is suddenly tackled by Trixie as she attacks her.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will destroy you Twilight Sparkle!" She roared in anger. "Give me the Alicorn Amulet now!"

Espio then appears behind her and pinches her neck. "Ninja pinch!" And Trixie goes into unconsciousness. "Works every time."

"Thanks, Espio." Twilight said.

"But what about the amulet?" Antoine asked as Twilight holds it in her hand and wonders.

* * *

Back to Sonic, he is once again having a run around with Scourge who attacks him in anger.

"You think I'm a bully?" Scourge trips him. "You think I'm bad at everything?" He spin dashes right to his face. "You think I'm a big meanie?!" Scourge punches him.

Scourge grabs Sonic by the chest and holds him there as he speaks. "There's only one thing I know I'm good at, moron. Conquering your world just like I conquered mine. I don't care about anybody else, I do things for myself and having friends is a waste of time! It's a real shame it has to end like this though..." At that point, someone appears behind him and taps on his shoulder to get his attention. Scourge looks back and gets his lights punched out.

Scourge lands on the ground, groans and tries looking up. He sees his 'girlfriend' standing over him and his expression changes. "I'm not worth the help, am I?" Fiona took what he said before.

"Fiona?" Scourge is shocked. "Hey, babe. What's happenin'? I thought you were still on ice." He tries acting innocent about it. "I tried to get you out..."

"Oh really." Fiona said. "Is that why you left me and the Destructix outside?" Fiona grabs Scourge and holds him up by his jacket.

"Fiona? Baby? Put me down! What are you doing?" Scourge yells while Fiona walks over to the castle's gargoyle. "I mean it! Put me down right now!"

"Oh don't you worry, Scourgey." Fiona tells him. "This will only hurt a bit." She slams his face on the gargoyle. Scourge is knocked out and Fiona drops him down.

"Um... Thanks, Fiona." Sonic says to her.

"Don't thank me just yet, Sonic." Fiona still wants to fight. "I'm still itching to fight you once again." But just as Fiona charged at him, the castle starts to shake and they feel the rumble.

"Uh oh." Sonic then looks to Fiona. "Sorry, Fiona, but I guess our little score will have to wait." Sonic races back down to the throne room while Fiona is left behind.

* * *

Back in the throne room, every villain has been taken care of, well almost. Knuckles has just thrown Rover into a wall and is now defeated. "Well that's the last of them." He said.

The whole group then takes a look at the entire throne room. "Oh my goodness! What a rampant mess we have made." Rarity stated as she picks up a tore piece of a tapestry. "It's going to take us days to repair and restore everything here."

"Well, at least... the worse is over, right?" Applejack wondered.

But then the whole area shook. They look around in panic as the place rumbles. "What's happening now?" Julie-Su asked and Knuckles plants his hand on his head and groans. "Knuckles?"

He looks up and glares. "It's her..."

The doors in front of them burst and crystal wind blows through their hair, blinding them for a short time. Eventually, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector, Mighty, Bunnie, Amy and Shadow are staring right at the face of the enemy as she walks in, yellow and blue armor all around her and she chuckles.

"Is that-?" Amy spoke.

"Enerjak Tiara!" Knuckles said.

"Oh dear!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Now... where's the Alicorn Amulet?" She asked them. "Give it to me. I want it now!"

"You want it? Fine." Shadow jumps towards her and spin dashes at her. "HAVE IT!" But Enerjak Tiara puts up an electric shield, disorientating and electrocuting Shadow and he falls back down, knocked out.

"Hahahahaha! You weak little animal!" She called him and then spots Applejack and Rarity within the crowd. "Ahhhh... the sisters of the blank flanks that oh so irritate me." She flew up to them and Julie-Su tries to stop her but Tiara uses her horn and zaps JS away from her. Knuckles helps her up as Tiara faces the two ponies. "I'm really am sorry about this, but I can't allow you to be here anymore."

"Um... Diamond Tiara?" Rarity speaks. "You don't really have to cause all this calamity. Why don't we settle this discussion over a nice lunch? What say to you?"

"It's not you I'm after... it's the Alicorn Amulet! Where is it?"

"Uhhh... It's not here." Applejack says.

"And here I thought you were the Element of Honesty, Applejack." Tiara reminded and stares at Applejack more. "Where is it!?"

"Okay... it's in this room somewhere, and uhh..." Applejack is trying to be a little honest. "It's close by... and it... uh... might be somewhere around the castle." Applejack smiles nervously.

"I don't believe you." Tiara said and her horn charges up with green energy. "Tell me now! And if you lie again..." She holds her horn right up at Applejack's neck, threatening to kill her if she lies again.

"It's not here, Enerjak Tiara!" Twilight spoke behind her and Tiara looks to see her and an unconscious Trixie carried by her magic. She puts her down and confronts her. "I send the Alicorn Amulet back to Equestria, back in the hooves of Princess Celestia. You can give up now."

Tiara sees through her lies as well and shoots a projectile beam from her horn at Twilight and the Amulet drops from her. "No you didn't."

Rainbow Dash helps Twilight up and everyone in the room witnesses Enerjak Tiara as she levitates the amulet up and places it around her neck, empowering her to the maximum of her strength. "Finally. Now everypony will bow to me!" A lightning surge around her and everyone including Knuckles has shocked looks. "And now, I'm going to annihilate everybody in this room. Starting with you!" Tiara aims her horn at Twilight but then Sonic comes crashing in and spin dashes at Tiara blinding her for a while. Sonic makes a landing and remarks. "Enerjak Tiara I presume." He says.

Tiara becomes enraged and fires bolts at him with her horn. Sonic runs to avoid them. "Everyone! Get out of here! I'll hold her off!"

Twilight and the others leave the throne room while Sonic deals with Enerjak Tiara. Twilight meets up with Tails. "The plan didn't go well, Tails. She has the amulet!"

"And what about the princess?" Tails asked. "Is she coming yet?"

"I can only hope so." Twilight said. "As long as the book reaches her and she knows the situation, she can help in any way."

"Where's Sonic?" Scootaloo asked Dash.

"He's holding off Enerjak Tiara!" She said.

"What?!" Shocked Sally. "All by himself?"

"Afraid so, Sally." Rarity replied.

"We have to help him!" Tails said as he tries to fly back into the throne room but Knuckles stops him.

"No! Do you remember what Enerjak is capable of?" Knuckles asked Tails.

Tails remembers and sheds a tear. "Sonic..."

"Should we help him, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Of course we have to help him." Amy got out her hammer. "If Sonic dies then the Freedom Fighters will be helpless!"

Back inside, Sonic dodges beams shot at by Enerjak Tiara. She fires another beam but Sonic jumps over it as it impacts the wall. "Missed me!" Sonic taunted and Sonic ran up to the ceiling as she fires a beam that shreds the entire walls. Sonic jumps off the wall and spin dashes toward her, but he bounces off her protected barrier. "What the?"

"I did say I am powerful!" Tiara shoots a beam at Sonic and it hits him in the air, but Sonic recovered long enough to spin dash over a pillar right back at her but still none of his attacks can harm her. Sonic lands back on the ground.

"Looks like I can't lay a scratch on ya." Sonic said. "She must be empowered by the energy drained from Master Emerald and her magic is giving her more power. Looks like Finitevus wasn't playing around after all."

Tiara then shoots more beams at him. "Sorry, I hate to spoil our play date, but I'm out of here." Sonic dashes out to the door, but Tiara shoots a beam at him which explodes in front of him. "Augh!" Sonic groaned.

Sonic gets up but as he does Enerjak Tiara faces Twilight and the others who have regrouped. She then spots Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle among them and smiles. "Blank flanks!" The girls gasp as they look at their transformed bully. Sonic gets up after dealing with that blast and sees Rainbow Dash crashing down near him. "Dash!" He looks back at the enemy as she punches Knuckles to a wall and stomps on Vector. Mighty tries to punch her but she's impervious to his attacks and she kicks him away. Julie-Su and Bunnie shoot projectiles but she lasers them with her horn.

Twilight and Tails protect the CMC and Silver Spoon. "Girls, run!" Twilight told them.

"We're not leaving!" Apple Bloom said.

"It's too dangerous! You'll get hurt!" Tails said.

"But you will too." Sweetie Belle sadly added.

Tiara kicks Espio away, zaps Charmy away and zaps Antoine to the ground. "Sugah-Twan!" Bunnie runs up to him.

"GO GIRLS!" Twilight yelled.

"But... Twilight..." Scootaloo spoke but Silver Spoon tells her to run.

"Scootaloo! We must go now!" She said.

But Tiara lifts Twilight and Tails into the air and throws them away from her. Applejack and Rarity help them up while Sonic becomes infuriated more. Tiara faces at the fearful CMC and Silver Spoon in which he recognizes and sees she's with them. She then throws a fit. "YOU TRAITOR!" Tiara shoots a beam at her but Sonic speeds right through and grabs the fillies before they were blasted. "You were my best friend, Silver Spoon! And this is how you repay me!?"

She shoots another shredding beam at Sonic, as he carries the fillies to safety through the hall. Sonic rushes into the library and places the fillies down there. "Stay here! Okay!" Sonic rushes out in speed and heads towards Enerjak Tiara.

"Yo, Diamond! I'm not sure what these girls did to tick you off but I'm sure as heck not gonna let you hurt them as you hurt my friends!" Sonic spin dashes at her but Tiara blocks it.

"You foolish little rat! I want to destroy them because they ruined my popularity!" She fires more beams at Sonic and he jumps over them.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that too many times from a lot of these guys who said they ruined their lives."

Tiara monologues as Sonic dodges her attacks. "Don't you understand. I can't hold it in anymore! I am sick and tired of everypony saying they have a great talent to change the world. It makes my blood boil to hear somepony say that." She strikes Sonic with a powerful beam. "I gave up on my happiness long ago. They say friendship is always in you, but do you believe it? No! Because it's just a stupid old mare's tale. Friendship isn't magic!" She strikes her hoof across Sonic's face. "There is no love!" She hits him with her horn. "There is no happiness!" She charges up her horn. "There is only misery! Cruelty! Anger! Deception! Greed! Disloyalty!" Sonic is on the ground after taking a pounding from Enerjak Tiara and she walks up to him. "They are what fuels my power. I am magic! I am powerful!" Sonic looks at her with one eye opened and she charges up her horn. "I am... GLAMOROUS!"

She was about to fire her powerful and fatal beam at Sonic but as Sonic's eyes flashed before him, nothing happened to him and he feels himself to see he hasn't been killed. "Why, thank you for stalling her, Sonic." Sonic then looks forward to see Robotnik in his Egg Beater armor as he successfully contained Enerjak Tiara who is unconscious within a bubble.

"Robotnik?" Sonic asked. "How...?"

"I am a genius, hedgehog. My advanced Egg Grape can entrap even powerful creatures for long periods without compensating their power. I managed to capture the Chaos Pony before it could even destroy you. And don't go asking why I saved you, because I'm not done with you yet. But for now, I'll let you off the hook for a while." Eggman said as he walks past Sonic in the armor. "And besides, you've taken quite a beating I don't think you're up to battling me now."

"Eggman...! You have no idea what that pony is capable of...!" Sonic tried to stop him but he is too weak and falls back down. "You're making a mistake. Really! You are." He tried calling for him.

Eggman turns around and doesn't believe him. "Of course, Sonic. The only mistake I am making is letting you live while I prepare my new power source and conquer Mobius with my all powerful Eggman Empire. In the meantime... enjoy your recovery. I'll send you a 'get better' card." He says but stops and shows something shocking to Sonic. "Oh and Sonic? Please give my wishes to your dearest friends for allowing me track down more of these ponies." He has Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Silver Spoon trapped in another Egg Grape he holds. "Sure they may not look it but perhaps I can give them 'a little makeover' on them."

"NO!" Sonic screamed.

"Sonic, help!" Sweetie Belle screamed.

"Sonic!" Apple Bloom screamed. "Please, help!"

"Farewell, Sonic. I hope you find happiness on the 'flipside'. HA! Hahahahahaha!" Eggman flies off in his armor along with his captives.

"SONIC!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed as they are swept off in the air with Robotnik.

But just then, a shivery and almost crystalized Snively passes by Sonic.

Sonic tries to chase him again but trips due to being brutally beaten up earlier. He's covered in bruises and is suffering injuries so much he could almost not walk. He crawls out of the crater he's in and tries to find his team. While he does so, Enerjak Tiara's words play in his mind. _"There is no love. There is no happiness. There is only misery. Friendship isn't magic. I am magic! I am powerful. I am glamorous!" _Sonic tries hard to move again but he suddenly loses his energy and passes out. Sonic lies unconsciously on the floor as the walls rubble and the wind flying into Sonic's ear.

Everything was black in Sonic's eyes and he barely hear Rotor's voice as he tries to call him. _"Sonic... Sonic... Are you there... Doctor Finitevus has escaped... He's heading towards Angel Island... Sonic... So...nic... So...nic..." _The transmission is lost and Sonic remains unconscious.

_"Where am I?" Sonic thought as he finds himself in an ethereal realm. (The same place Twilight was in 'Magical Mystery Cure'.) "What is this place? Am I dead? Is this where Knuckles was when he died? Doesn't look very much like it." Sonic walks down the path as everything around him was soundless. "How do I get back?" A light then shines on Sonic's face. "Huh?" He covered his eyes but looks in front of him. "What is that?" Sonic sees the Elements of Harmony in front of him. "Are they... the Elements of Harmony? The ones that Twilight was talking about? What are they doing here?" The six Elements then move and form a circle, they spin around and another light shines. Sonic looks to see that a seventh Element appears that was hidden from the Mane Six. It was a white Element but Sonic doesn't know what is. "Twilight said there were six Elements of Harmony. But she never told me there was a seventh. What could this mean? What's going on here? Is this a bad dream?" Suddenly another light shines behind Sonic and it engulfs him. Ending his dream._

* * *

Sonic slowly opens his eyes and everyone around him watches as he wakes up. Sally was relived to see Sonic alive. "Oh, Sonic! You're okay!" Sally hugs him and Amy hugs him as well with tears in her eyes. "Oh Sonic!"

"Uhh... hey, guys." Sonic felt tired as the girls released him and everyone is happy he is unharmed, well almost. "What happened?" He has an appendage on his arm around his neck.

"Me and Applejack were looking for a safe place while you were fighting off Enerjak Tiara." Rarity said. "When the skirmish seem to have ended we found you, badly injured and passed out."

"How long was I out?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Two hours. We carried you back to Knothole and patched you up." He replied.

Fluttershy tends to him with a bowl of oats. "Oh, you poor thing. You must be hungry after all that fighting." She said to him.

"Thanks. But no thanks." Sonic tried to get up but he is badly hurt he can't get up. "Agh!" Knuckles settles him down again.

"Try not moving, Sonic. Doctor Quack said your injuries were so severe, it's gonna take eight hours to recover." Knuckles said.

"I don't have eight hours, Knux. That's too slow for me!" Sonic tries to move up again. "Doctor Robotnik has Enerjak Tiara. He's going to drain it's power and use it for his own!"

"We know. The Chaotix and Shadow are already at New Megaopolis planning an attack." Sally said.

"All by themselves?!" Sonic freaked out. "We gotta help them! He's got Apple Bloom and the others!"

"We know." Applejack said. "We're all devastated here! Me and Rarity!"

"Hey, they've got Scoots as well!" Rainbow Dash said as she flapped her wings in mid-air. "We have to help them!"

"_New Megaopolis is the capital city of Doctor Robotnik's Empire. It is also his main base. Storming in unprepared could lead to devastating casualties." _Nicole said.

"But Eggman has no idea what he's using with Enerjak Tiara." Sonic said. "He could open up a rift on his own and probably attack your world too."

"Well, that could be a big problem for us." Rarity said. "But I'm going to New Megaopolis as well, Sonic. I will not let that horrible 'thing' lay a hoof on my Sweetie Belle."

"We're all going to New Megaopolis." Sally told Sonic.

"Without me?" He asked.

"You're in recovery, Sonic. You'll just be in the way of fire." Sally said to him again.

"But I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The hero of Mobius. There's nothing I can't handle." He sits up again but strains himself more.

"Sonic, please. You'll die." Sally is trying to be serious. "I almost lost you back in the castle. I'm not losing you again." Sally tears and cries and Fluttershy comforts her.

"Sally..." Sonic speaks. "If there's anything I've learned from today, it's that nothing is more powerful than your own friend's strength. I've been kind of a jerk recently but when I met you, Rainbow Dash, I saw another way to be supportive with my friends. I had more power, I had more heart. All thanks to you. It doesn't matter how strong you really are or how weak, you and your friends are strong in numbers. You can enter the battlefield of New Megaopolis, Sally, but not without me. You can't leave a friend hanging no matter how hurt he or she is. You always be there for them. That's something I learned from these mysterious 'otherworlders' called ponies."

The ponies were heartfelt of his speech and Rainbow Dash actually sheds a tear but quickly wipes it away, hoping anyone didn't see her.

"Sally, leave me behind and you all get captured or worse. It's not the same without me." Sonic finishes his speech and Sally thinks it over.

"Okay." Sally said. "But you're still in no condition to fight."

"That won't be a problem." Said an awfully familiar voice. A magical rainbow flies in and picks up Sonic. The rainbow then engulfs him while everyone in the room watches. The rainbow explodes and Sonic is completely healed and refreshed. Sonic lands back on the ground, completely full of energy and smirks.

"All right! That's what I'm talking about!" Sonic said in confidence.

"But how in the world did-" Sally was about to ask but behind the team is a tall white pony with a colorful aura around her mane and tail.

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp and they kneel in respect, confusing the others around. "Hey, what's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"It's the princess." Rarity told him and everyone stared at Princess Celestia as she walks in with Twilight Sparkle by her side. She walks over to Sonic.

"So, you are Sonic the Hedgehog, is that right?" Celestia asked.

"Well, pleased to meet you, Your Majesty." Sonic said as he held his hand out.

Celestia giggled. "Princess Twilight managed to reach me when she was attacked by those against harmony."

"And what happened to them?" Tails asked.

"I managed to send them back to Equestria where they will serve trial for defying my order and for trying to harm the princess." She looks to Twilight.

"Yeah, but still... Enerjak Tiara is still out there and is already in Eggman's clutches." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry, Knuckles. The Princess and I managed to find a page in the book of Ancient Pony History on how we can reverse the spell." Twilight said as she holds the book up. "But we still don't have the Chaos Emeralds."

"They might still be back in the Chaos Chamber back in Downunda. We should head there." Knuckles said.

"You better hurry, you guys." Rotor said coming out of the lab. "Finitevus is on his way right now."

Knuckles and Twilight fly out to get there first. "Well, let's not keep him waiting then." Said Knuckles.

"I hope they'll be alright." Amy wondered.

"I hope so too, Amy." Celestia replied. "But Twilight was one of my faithful students, she'll be okay."

"A question, princess; Why did you help me when I was in bad shape?" Sonic asked.

"Anypony or anyone who believes in the magic of friendship has the heart of a true friend. You expressed your friendship to Princess Sally as a reminder that she always has someone to look out for." Celestia explained. "Sonic, you can fight, but you can't fight forever. You must find your inner strength and unlock it, just as you unlocked hers."

Sonic had his eyes closed for a while and opens them again memorizing the words Celestia said to him.

"But this fight is not over..."

* * *

"...We must contain Enerjak Tiara or our worlds are doomed." Said Celestia, as we cut over to New Megaopolis and inside Robotnik's base.

He holds Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Silver Spoon in individual Egg Grapes. "Ahh... precious little ponies. What kind of magic do you hold inside that could power my empire even more?"

"Let us go, you egghead!" Scootaloo screamed.

"Please don't hurt us." Silver Spoon said.

"Hurt you?" Eggman smiled. "Now why would I do that? You're part of my new plan to finish Sonic off. Snively! What's the percentage rate on charging the 'Enerjak-powered Egg Crab?"

Snively watches the entrapped Enerjak Tiara, inside an Egg Grape and it's absorbing her energy, charging up the new Egg Crab. "It's at 51%, uncle. It will be ready soon."

"Excellent!" Eggman holds his fist up. "Soon, the Freedom Fighters won't stand a chance against my new and improved destructive machine."

"You won't get away with this, you creepy... uhh... whatever you are." Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh I will." Eggman floats up to them on a flying elevator. "In fact... you, little marshmallow. I think you'd be the perfect test subject to try out my newest invention."

"Test subject?" Sweetie was confused. "What are you talking about?"

A mechanical arm grabs Sweetie Belle out of the Egg Grape and hovers over to a machine while Eggman watches. "Ever since my last defeat, this machine was butchered by Sonic. But now I have empowered it to a more stable and safe measure. I hope you find yourself comfortable in there, my pretty."

"Wait! What is that thing? No!" Sweetie Belle panicked as the arm places her in a glass tube and shuts her in. "Help!"

"Don't worry, dear. The roboticization process will only hurt for at least 5 seconds."

"Roboticization!?" Shocked Sweetie Belle and Eggman presses a button that activates the machine and engulfs Sweetie Belle in pain. "AGHHHH! RARITY!" Was her last word before being roboticized while Robotnik smiles sinisterly and the CMC watch in horror.

"But after the process my dear, 'Sweetie BOT', you won't feel a thing." Eggman said and out of the roboticizer comes Mecha Sweetie Belle. Eggman laughs maniacally while the CMC and Spoon witnessed in horror of what he has done.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**This is probably the darkest chapter of the story I have made.**

**Enerjak Tiara may be in Doctor Robotnik's hands for now, but the Freedom Fighters must rescue the captured fillies from the horrors of his capital, New Megaopolis. How much time is left before Enerjak Tiara opens up a rift in time and space and where is Doctor Finitevus? The battle is now starting to heat up. Now with Princess Celestia in Sonic's world, everyone must work together and stop the chaotic destruction caused by Eggman's greed, but will they stand a chance against his new and terrifying forces?**


	7. Siege in New Megaopolis

**My Little Pony/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**CHAOS IS MAGIC**

**Chapter 7: Siege in New Megaopolis**

_Flashback_

_Before the events in the Castle of the Two Sisters unfolded, G.U.N. Agent, Rouge the Bat was actually there first before the Freedom Fighters and Mane 6 arrived. Rouge swooped down and landed in front of the castle entrance. She starts recording her notes via wrist communicator._

_"This is GUN agent Rouge the Bat. I have entered the perimeter of the mysterious castle in the Great Forest. Doesn't seem like anyone is around so I must be here first. Entering the castle right now." She moves the doors open and sees the place is a little ruined. "Interior of the castle seems dirty, probably of old age." She takes a look around the hallways. "Looks like no one is home. Not a creature in sight." She continues going down the long stair case. "Whoever made this castle really didn't settle for an elevator." She walks through the hall of hooves. "Sure is spooky down this hall. There are stuffed horse legs holding spires mounted on the walls. This is getting kinda boring. There's nothing in here that looks interesting."_

_"Huh?" Rouge spots an opened room and enters. She finds a large Chaos Syphon machine. "A Chaos Syphon?" Rouge examines it. "Seems to have been tampered, but it looks like Dark Legion tech. But how in the world did the Dark Legion built this castle?" Rouge spots a broken scepter on the ground and examines it, she recognizes the feature. "This symbol. It belongs in Casinopolis. But that must mean... Mogul was here. But why? And how did it get into this castle?" Rouge sees an opening through a wall that leads her to the library. "Hm... never was interested in books. Maybe they hold information."_

_She walks down the library admiring the shelves of books. And there are a lot of them to her surprise. "This place sure has a lot of books. I wonder how many years it took to put them all in one place." Suddenly Rouge trips over a book entitled "Ancient Pony History". "Hmm? What's this?" She picks up the book and opens it up. "These words... they don't seem to be of Ancient Mobians." She flips through pages. "Ponies? Ugh, as if I had time for girly stuff already. This book is just nothing but a bunch of... Huh?" Rouge spots a page that caught her interest. "Now what is that? The Alicorn of Chaos and Magic?" Rouge reads a bit of info on this as she sits down on a broken statue of a unicorn._

_"Hmm... The Alicorn of Chaos and Magic, better known to pony lore as 'Chaosmare'? What? Is that even a word?" She continues reading. "Chaosmare was born a million moons before the rule of the unicorn king. Once a million moons have passed, Chaosmare will return and consume the entire time stream, making her own time of rule. The origin of this horrifying creature was the result of ancient unicorn time and dimensional travel magic gone wrong." Rouge takes a look at a cover art of what Chaosmare looks like. A dark coated alicorn with a purple mane, sharp teeth and blood red eyes. "This is no children's book I've ever read. What could this all mean?"_

_Rouge's wrist communicator beeps and sees on her radar that a group of people are on their way in the castle perimeter. "Looks like this bat's gotta fly." She tosses the book back to the pile where it would eventually be found and flies off._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Near the outskirts of New Megaopolis, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Amy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity stand over a cliff overlooking Eggman's city. Tails looks through with his binoculars to see what's going on.

"See anything, buddy?" Sonic asked Tails.

"The Chaotix are down there with Shadow, holding off the Egg Bots in the main hub of the city." Tails says as he sees. "And there's Doctor Robotnik's main base of operations. It's gonna take a lot of firepower to bust through those reinenforced gates. Eggman was smart enough to put one of those in, considering how he always gets things done."

"And how do you propose we should break through these gates?" Rarity asked. "I've already got my hooves dirty and I'm not getting them any dirtier."

"No worries, guys." Rotor shows everyone a giant drilling machine. "My new compact driller will go through any material made so tough."

"Wow!" Dashie is amazed by the machine. "That is so cool!"

"It's so... too classy." Applejack said. "You folks use way too much technology. Why not bust through those gates with a log or somethin'?"

"And whaddya think a log is gonna do to those gates, miss farm girl?" Bunnie asked.

"Ah was just sayin'." Applejack said as she lacked the enthusiasm of modern tech. "Ah don't really fancy machinery." (See S2E15 of MLP:FIM)

"Well, machinery is all we're gonna need if we're going to save the Crusaders." Sonic told her.

"Oh, I do hope Sweetie Belle is okay." Rarity worries. "To think of all of the worst things that horrendous creature is doing to her, *breathes* I'LL DESTROY HIM!"

"Hey, I got dibs on Eggman, you guys focus on keeping those forces at bay." Sonic said.

Rarity is still worried and Applejack comforts her. "Aw, don't you worry, Rarity. Ah'm sure Sweetie Belle is okay. Ah'm worried about Apple Bloom. And Scootaloo. And even Silver Spoon. Ah hope they're okay."

"I hope you're right, Applejack. I really do." Rarity looks on at the city.

* * *

"I hope nothing bad has happened to her."

But in Eggman's main lair, he has transformed Sweetie Belle into a robot, now dubbed Mecha Sweetie Belle. The CMC were horrified as Eggman laughed. "Ho! Hohohohoho! Success! A brilliant success! My roboticization ray has never been so precious until now. With my new henchbot, nothing will stand in my way! And once my Chaos Pony has been drained and powered my new creation, I will be unstoppable!"

"You... you monster!" Scootaloo tears up in fear. "How could you?!"

"She was our friend!" Apple Bloom berated.

"She was my friend up until now." Silver Spoon said.

"Oh, boo hoo! I'm actually going to cry." Eggman mocked them. "Hahahahahaha! You short headed pack of ne'er do-wells don't see how my genius can change the world." Music starts playing and Eggman's floating platform rises and hovers around. "I have the greatest mind in the whole world and I'd like to appreciate it as you appreciate my new world order."

"Huh?" The CMC exclaimed.

Eggman then breaks into a song.

_**The story begins with who's gonna win, k**__**nowing that danger lies within.**_

_**Yes, I know may not be a singing type, but I cannot hold in this irresistible hype**_

_[Apple Bloom and Scootaloo look at each other in confusion.]_

**_I have a very strong and very hard past, but all that seems to be very outclassed_**

**_But ever since that I have led a better life, some machines and robots that give me my strife_**

**_And now I march to the edge of my future, where I will deliver my Eggman culture_**

**_HIT IT!_**

_[An Egg Bot hits a jukebox robot and rock music plays. Eggman dances around the beat while the captive fillies watch within the Egg Grapes.]_

**_My story begins with who's gonna win, me or the hedgehog that gives me no whim_**

**_I'm plotting my schemes wherever I go, to make the land into my gizmo_**

_[Music changes beat.]_

**_Aboard the ark, the genius at heart_**

**_I have my own intentions, _****_I want to unlock my mystery... that has my emotion_**

**_I AM THE EGGMAN! _****_That's what I am_**

**_I AM THE EGGMAN! _****_I have the master plan_**

_[Eggman then goes over the plan to them while the beat plays in the background.]_

**_So here's my plan. The Chaos Pony I have captured will not only provide me with the weapon I will use to destroy the Freedom Fighters but will also supply my city with enough power to drain the life out of Mobius._**

**_Once I have enough life force I will launch an all out attack on all major cities in the world and they will surrender to their new leader._**

**_Once I become King of Mobius I will bring order and tyranny across the land, starting with the public execution of the Freedom Fighters. Going so far as to frame the Acorn Family for treason and exile them from the world._**

**_A brilliant plan at best and the best thing is; it's fool proof!_**

**_I AM THE EGGMAN! That's what I am_**

**_I AM THE E.G.G.M.A.N._**

**_And I have the master plan!_**

_[The music plays an instrumental solo while Eggman shows another part of his plan.]_

**_And best of all... since I knew other worlds exists including yours... I conquer your world as well._**

_[AB, Scoots and SS are more horrified than shocked.]_

**_I will conquer the world with my tools, and you will play by my rules_**

**_I... will... succeed in my plan, there... won't... be any other clan_**

**_I will be victorious, and the world bow by my genius_**

**_Oh yes! It is a great big crime, and it's so very hard to make another rhyme_**

**_Who sings so much and never gets tired, this little song is getting rather wired... no I mean... weird... ugh!_**

_[His song comes to a conclusion as his Egg Bots dance along.]_

**_I AM THE... EGGMAN! That's what I am_**

**_I AM... THE EGGMAAAAAAAN! I have the master plan_**

**_Oh, do I ever have the master plan_**

**_This is... The Ultimate Eggman Emipre! Ahahahahahaha... Ahhhhahahahahahahaaaahahaha!_**

_[End of song.]_

And the Egg Bots fall to the ground in exhaustion, even Robotnik himself as he flops on the floor. "I think I sung so loud I broke a vocal chord."

Snively then enters his lair, running up to him in panic. "Uncle Robotnik!" He shouted out.

"Snively..." Eggman got up to his feet. "I thought you were keeping a look out of the city."

"This is urgent. The Chaotix have already pushed their attack on the city!" Snively told him. "And Shadow is with them!"

Eggman glared but then grins. "Deploy all units to battle stations! Send in the Eggman Infantry! We're going to push these incompetent fools back! Sweetie Bot, you know what to do." He talks to Mecha Sweetie Belle. "Make sure none of these fools leave my city alive."

Her eyes glow red in acknowledgement and she flies off with jets on her robotic hooves. "And no matter who you fight, make sure they stop breathing." Eggman added as he laughs again all with the captive CMC looking down in sadness. "Snively! Get my Egg Crab ready!" As he walks out of the chamber with Snively.

* * *

"It's time to teach that rodent some respect."

In the heart of New Megaopolis. Shadow and the Chaotix are fighting off hordes of Egg Bots.

"Get out of my way!" Shadow yelled as he stomps on an flying Egg Bot.

A couple of Egg Smashers move in to crush Charmy and Julie-Su but they dodge away from their concrete crushing hands. Mighty then jumps in and pulls out one of the smasher's arms and swings it against him, crashing into a building. Charmy flies around an army of Egg Bots shooting lasers at him but his flying allows them to miss and Espio takes one of them out with a ninja shuriken. Vector slams his fists down on one of the Egg Bots but an Egg Smasher walks up to him while he is oblivious. The smasher attempted to crush him but Shadow spin dashes through the chest, destroying it. Shadow lands back to the ground while Vector thanked him.

Julie-Su and Espio are on the other end punching and blasting the other Egg Bots while a Giant Egg Mech marches it's way into the city.

* * *

Inside the Chaos Chamber in Downunda, Knuckles and Twilight Sparkle investigate for any remainder of the Chaos Emeralds.

"I felt it's power. The Chaos Emeralds were here." Knuckles said.

"Then, where are they?" Twilight asked.

"If you ask me, Doctor Finitevus must have been here to get them back." Said Knuckles while he examines the remains of the Chaos Syphon machine.

"And what in the world of Mobius is he planning to do with them?" Twilight asked again.

Knuckles sees that the Chaos Syphon was used to extract the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. "This Chaos Syphon machine was built by the Dark Legion to harness the emeralds' power. So where would Finitevus go to give the emeralds their-" He realizes. "Oh no..."

Knuckles flies out of the Chaos Chamber leaving Twilight clueless of what he thought. "What is it? Knuckles?! Wait!" Twilight follows him.

* * *

The Chaotix are still fighting Eggman's forces but they are being overmatched by their ever-growing numbers.

"How many more robots does Eggman have?!" Vector asked.

"It's like he spent months building an army of them." Espio said.

"Or years!" Mighty added as he punches his fist through the flying Egg Bot.

More Egg Bots fly in and the Egg Mech moves in, firing it's laser beam at the Chaotix but they get away from harm. "LOOK OUT!" Julie-Su yelled. The Egg Mech continues firing it's laser at them while they stay under cover.

"We're doomed!" Charmy states the situation they are in.

"If Sonic were here, Charmy, would he give up?" Julie-Su questioned him.

"No?" He answers.

"No. That's why we continue to fight!" Julie-Su peeks out of cover and fires her projectile gun, but gets back in cover as the Mech fires another flaming laser. "I take it back, we're doomed." She said with a terrified expression.

* * *

Back on the Cliff, Tails runs over to the dust cover covering an object and pulls it off, revealing his trademark airplane; The Tornado. Sonic and the others are amazed.

"No way!" Sonic is more amazed than the others. "You upgraded the Tornado, Tails!"

"I sure did. I made a few modifications unlike the original model. Hopefully it can be protected by the lasers being shot out." Tails said.

Rarity walks up to the plane and sees her reflection on the shine. "Why, Tails... This a real delicate marvel you have made."

"All right, all right! Less aweing, more action!" Rainbow Dash insisted. "We gotta get down there and help them now!"

"Right back at ya!" Sonic agrees. "Me and Dash will handle things on the ground. Sally; you, 'Twan and Bunnie are our back up."

"And Rotor, we're counting on you." Sally said to Rotor as he hopped into his Driller. "Without that machine, we can't break through the gates."

"Tails!" Sonic looked to his buddy, starting up the Tornado.

"I've got this, Sonic!" Tails said. "Amy! Rarity! Applejack!"

Amy jumped into the second seat behind Tails while Rarity and Applejack hopped on to the plane's wings. "Oh my. Are you sure it's safe to just be standing on the wings. What if I slip?" Rarity asked of the topic of riding the Tornado along the wings.

"Don't worry, Rarity. The Tornado's flight control has maximum stability, enough to break through turbulence. Besides, Sonic had no trouble riding on the wings every time we fly out." Tails assured.

"We're ready when you are, Sonic." Applejack said and the teams are ready.

"All right! C'mon, RD!" Sonic jumps off the cliff and Rainbow Dash dives down with him. "Time to juice!" And the Tornado takes off. Rotor starts the driller and starts heading down the hill with Sally's team riding along.

* * *

Over at Angel Island. The Altar of the Master Emerald.

Locke had managed to repair the damage done by Dr. Finitevus by piecing the Master Emerald back together. He sits down behind the Master Emerald with his eyes closed. But then he senses a presence and opens his eyes to see his enemy.

"Hello, Locke." Greeted Doctor Finitevus as he walks forward. "You're looking healthy."

Locke gets up and glares down at him. "You caused an amount of grief on this day, Finitevus. I will not forgive you for this."

"True... but let's not forget. Enerjak's awakening was my wrong doing. Giving that power to such a weak but strong pony was my intention of conquering two worlds at once."

"Two worlds. Do you have any idea what you have done? You're causing the imbalance of time and space."

"And were you just sitting down there with your precious Master Emerald just waiting for the inevitable, or are you praying to the gods that created it?"

"What are you talking about?" Locke walks down the stairs as this conversation heats up. "Awakening Enerjak was always your obsession but... what do you mean 'gods'?"

"Unicorn Magic and Chaos Energy never do mix together, but they were once fueled together by a powerful god. Half alicorn, half Chaos. Before even the rise of Perfect Chaos was created."

"You speak of nonsense, villain! Away with you!" Locke charged at Finitevus to throw a punch but he disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Don't you know, Locke? Didn't your ancestors tell you? Didn't Dimitri mentioned it when he was Enerjak? It happened a very long time ago. A million years in fact." Finitevus kicks Locke into a pillar as the conversation continues. "It happened in our world and the world where the ponies come from. A dimensional time travel experiment gone wrong. The birth of an even more powerful god before the alicorns or the echidnas."

Locke and Finitevus then engage each other in direct combat.

* * *

Back in Knothole, outside Freedom HQ, Princess Celestia, Spike and Fluttershy stayed behind. They see a Super Warp Ring appear and out, comes flying out is a dark blue alicorn with blue aura surrounding her mane.

"Princess Luna!" Fluttershy exclaimed as the princess of the night exited the Warp Ring and walked up to her sister.

"I got here as fast as I could, thanks to your message, sister." Princess Luna said. "Is it true? Is she really...?"

"Yes." Celestia said. "If we don't hurry soon, the Freedom Fighters will surely fail and Enerjak Tiara will destroy the space-time continuum."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? The glory of battle awaits us!" Luna strives for battle but then notices that the Mane 6 sans Fluttershy is missing. "Where are Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends?"

"Twilight is with one of the Chaotix finding the Chaos Emeralds and Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are helping the Freedom Fighters fight off the oppressors in New Megaopolis." Celestia explained.

"Then... where is Pinkie Pie?" Luna questioned.

Celestia noticed that now. "Spike? Where is Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh... Sally said she's in one of the rooms of HQ. But she seems to be upset." Spike answered.

"Upset?" Confused Celestia.

"Of what topic?" Luna questioned.

"I don't know. She said she doesn't want to talk to anypony right now." Spike said. "And I know for a reason that she would never say something like that before."

Celestia then walks over to Spike. "Take her to me."

* * *

Back on Angel Island, the intense fight continues between Finitevus and Locke. Finitevus shoots purple beams at the running Locke who avoids them. Locke digs out a large stone and tosses it at Finitevus who dodges with a jump backward. Finitevus shoots more beams at him and Locke jumps over to dodge them. The two then engage into a brutal hand to hand combat. They converse while doing so.

"What senseless talk are you blabbing on about? Speak!" Locke throws punches while Finitevus deflects them.

"You don't understand the true motive of Magic and Chaos." Finitevus fights back. "Magic and Chaos were made together at the same time and the same world for something that both can appreciate. True peace."

Locke punches Finitevus's face and lands far back from him. He was punched so hard he spits out some salvia from his mouth. "Is that all you got, Locke? I'm disappointed."

"You monster! You don't care about peace! All you care about is death and destruction!" Locke attacks him more but Finitevus dodges and elbows Locke's back and Finitevus punches him in the gut. Locke lies on the ground for a moment as Finitevus brags about the oncoming destruction.

"You think I'm a fool? A monster? I've learned so much and here you call my theory senseless?" Finitevus teleports to him and kicks him to the altar. "Magic and Chaos were born to be together. Their fusion will bring upon the destruction of both the worlds and the universe."

"What do you mean?" Locke question while he got up weakly.

"The Master Emerald's energy. The Alicorn Amulet. They are both the key to the universe's ultimate demise. In a matter of hours, the whole world will meet it's conclusion, and all because I wasn't able to stop it."

"Stop it?" Confused Locke.

"I can save the world, if I just destroy the soul of Enerjak using the telepathic connection of the Master Emerald." Finitevus explained. "Of course, upon doing so will not just destroy Enerjak for good..."

"But doing so will kill it's host as well." Shocked Locke.

"A small price to pay, for the cause of one death to save the world." Added Finitevus

"She is just a child, you monster!" Locke screamed.

"She's the monster. You have not seen what sadistic power she has. It's too much and it must be destroyed. The destruction of my creation will be my undoing! Now, either get out of my way or die, you old crone!" Finitevus charges at Locke but suddenly Finitevus is frozen in place by a purple magical aura. "What?!"

"Not so fast, Finitevus!" Twilight Sparkle flew in along with Knuckles.

"The Princess and the Guardian. An unlikely surprise." Finitevus smile.

* * *

The Chaotix back in New Megaopolis continue to fight the Eggman Mechs as they begin overpowering them. The Egg Mech has Charmy in it's clutches and was about to fire a fatal beam on him. But then, a blue beam destroys the Mech and it falls to the ground. Charmy is unharmed and looks to see the Tornado coming into view. It was Rarity who shot the mech with her horn. "Fighting is not really my thing, I'm more into fashion, but if you put one touch on cute little Charmy, I'll rip you to pieces!" She cried in anger.

The Chaotix see the Tornado too. "Finally! Backup has arrived." Vector cried out.

Four Egg Bots fly after the Tornado but Applejack tosses four stones into the air and bucks each one of them at one of them, denting them and self-destructing. Applejack rears up with glee. "Yee-Haw! How'd you like them apples?"

"Focus, Applejack! This is some serious carnage they're pulling out!" Tails said.

He then activates the Tornado's dash board and shoots missiles at the Egg Mechs destroying them. Sonic rushes in along with Rainbow Dash.

"So what's the plan?" Dash asked. "You gonna kick some metal butt and take down this Robotnik guy?"

"That's the plan." Sonic said. "You think you got the moves to take down these Egg Bots?"

"Heh. Moves. I'll show you 'moves'!" Dashie grins and flies straight at the Egg Bots. She spins around so fast to create a tornado. It sucks up all of the Egg Smashers and Egg Bots and shoots them off into a distance. Sonic is amazed by this.

"Cool!" Sonic jumps up and spin dashes down a curved slide and right towards an Egg Mech. He shreds through it's chest and out bouncing along four more Egg Smashers and destroying them.

Dashie saw what he did and her expression was in awe. "Wow! That was awesome!" Dash then looked around for a moment and starts acting all professional. "I mean... it was all right. It just needs to be about 20% cooler."

Sonic lands in front of an Egg Smasher and jumps up avoiding it's slam attacks and land on it's head. Sonic taunts the giant Egg Mech with a silly face and jumps away from it's crush attack, crushing the Egg Smasher instead. Sonic in the air, performs his spin dash and slices through the Egg Mech. Sonic lands back on the ground with a smirk on his face as the Mech explodes behind him. Rainbow Dash is more amazed than ever. "How's that for 20% cool? I'd say it's about 60%."

"Whoa." Rainbow converses with Sonic. "You are probably the most awesomest, most daring, most coolest hedgehog I have ever seen in my whole life. You know, you should come by to my world one day. You could definitely show off those moves to the Wonderbolts. Won't Spitfire be jealous."

"Thanks. But unfortunately, we won't have any time in the world to do that if we don't hurry and stop Eggman from draining Enerjak and making it his ultimate doomsday device." Sonic reminded.

"Oh... right. I knew that." Dash said.

Sonic and RD speed down the road to the Eggdome but unfortunately for them the gates have sealed the entrance off.

"Agh! There's no way we're getting through that layer of metal." Sonic complained. "We need Rotor, right away."

Rotor is in the city and he drives the Driller through the city, plowing through the robots. Julie-Su and the Chaotix are still pinned down by the Egg Mech shooting at them but then Bunnie flies by and slices through the mech by going through it's chest, self-destructing in the process.

"We're clear! Move out, Chaotix!" Julie-Su commanded and they push forward. They continue to fight while Sally, Bunnie and Antoine joins with them to fight the remaining Egg Bots. Rotor continues plowing through and even firing off some missiles at the Egg Mechs.

One of the Egg Smashers jumps onto the driller and tries to dent it, but Rotor rams the driller into a wall, crushing the robot to pieces and continues on.

* * *

Back at Freedom HQ, inside the room where Pinkie Pie is.

The pink pony is not herself at all after she woke up and lies on the bed in sadness. Fluttershy, Spike, Celestia and Luna enter the room and see her just moping in the dark.

"Um... Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy talked.

"Go away." She calmly responded. "I don't want to talk to anypony right now."

"Um... well... okay. But, we were just concerned about you. You're not... well... how should I put this? Um... so cheery."

Pinkie paused but talked anyway. "I'm not cheery. I'll never be cheery. I don't deserve to be cheery. I don't deserve anything. It's all my fault."

Fluttershy remembers. "Pinkie... what happened at Sugarcube Corner wasn't your fault."

"It is. It's my own fault. It's because I'm a crazy party pony who ruins other ponies that have birthday parties when it really meant to them. I ruined the Cake Twins' party and got fired for it. And then they are missing and now Mr. and Mrs. Cake probably won't want to talk to me anymore. They'll hate me forever! For ever and ever! All because I never learned self-control." Pinkie sheds a tear in sadness. "I don't to talk to anyone anymore. Just leave me alone and find some other party pony to be your friend."

Fluttershy failed to convince her and walks out. "Oh... okay."

Princess Celestia then walks in and tries to convince Pinkie more. "Pinkie Pie. I know what you did may have been an accident and I feel sorry for you. But Mr. Cake is right, you should learn self-control. Even party ponies like yourself need a break once and a while. But know this, the Cake Twins' disappearance is not an accident. The moment you realize your mistake was just a test to see if you actually care about the ones that matter. You may have lost your job for a short time, Pinkie, but that doesn't mean you can change to be better. You can be who you are right now and still work, only if you can keep your urge of parties at a minimum."

Pinkie starts slowly looking on the bright side while Celestia talks.

"Equestria needs laughter. Equestria needs happiness. Equestria NEEDS Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie starts to get up from her bed and looks at Celestia while Flutters and Luna watch from the door.

* * *

Back on Angel Island, Knuckles places the seven Chaos Emeralds around the Master Emerald while Twilight Sparkle holds Finitevus in place.

"I've got the Chaos Emeralds all around the Master Emerald. What's next in the book, Twilight?"

Twilight uses her horn to levitate the book and reads it while she continues holding Finitevus with her magic. "Okay, next we need to recite the ritual in reverse. What does that mean?"

"It means you must recite the ritual by saying the exact opposite of Finitevus's Hex." Locke said.

Finitevus laughs. "Do you really think such of that will work, Twilight Sparkle? Do you believe it will work?"

"Shut up!" Knuckles yelled as he placed the last emerald around the Master Emerald and it glows.

"You're making a mistake, Twilight Sparkle. Even a princess makes a mistake." Finitevus speaks sadistically and Twilight glares at him.

* * *

The Tornado flies through the city and more Egg Bots fly after it.

"Incoming Egg Bots!" Applejack yelled.

"No problem! We can lose them!" Tails said as he steers the plane through a tight squeeze between two buildings and the Egg Bots crash into them. Once the plane exits the squeeze Rarity breathes from the adrenaline.

"Oh my goodness! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Rarity yelled to Tails.

"Err... Sorry about that." Tails apologizes.

"Tails! Look out!" Amy screamed as a missile hits the Tornado and the tail is on fire.

"WE'RE HIT!" Tails screamed and the Tornado loses altitude. Applejack, Amy and Rarity scream and hold on for dear life as the plane plummets to the ground, but Tails tries his hardest to ensure a safe landing. He pulls the control handle as hard as he can to lift the plane up. "Hang on, guys!"

Back to the Chaotix, they continue fighting the robots but they get overmatched again. Mighty is piled on by a bunch of Egg Bots and he tries hard to knock them away but they pile on him more, covering him up. Espio gets knocked down by a SWATBot and Vector loses an arm wrestle with an Egg Smasher. Charmy is surrounded by Egg Bots with their turrets aimed at him and Julie-Su gets overwhelmed by the other Egg Bots and her projectile gun runs out of juice. She was just about done for as they were about to jump on her but just then a blast of confetti destroys them both, leaving JS unharmed.

More confetti blasts out of a cannon and they destroy more Egg Bots, SWATBots and Egg Smashers, freeing Mighty and saving Espio, Vector and Charmy from certain death. Over a pile of broken rubble stands Pinkie Pie and her makeshift tank with Party Cannons. "Hey, guys! Did you start the party without me? No problem, I never leave home without my Party Cannons!" Pinkie races down and shoots robots down with confetti blasts and the Chaotix continue to move forward.

Rotor manages to arrive on time at the entrance to the Eggdome with Sonic and Rainbow Dash waiting. "Hold on, guys! This will be a snap!" He said and Rotor activates the drill. The driller was about to go through the wall but suddenly the gates electrifies the driller and Rotor inside.

"Rotor!" Sonic screamed and Rainbow Dash quickly got Rotor out of the driller before it explodes into pieces. "Dang it!" Sonic glared at the ground in frustration. "That was our only way in."

"Now what?" RD asked.

But suddenly to their surprise, the gates melt away into thin air. "What the?" Rotor is confused by this. "What happened?"

Sonic looks back and remarks with a smirk. "I'd say we have a guardian angel. Come on, let's get in and stop Robotnik!"

"Alright!" Dashie cheered and the two raced inside. The reason on how the gates disappeared is revealed as it turns out the billboard that has Eggman on it happens to be Discord who made the doors melt away.

The Tornado is still on it's crash course as the girls continue to scream and Tails manages to tilt the plane up and lands on the wheels. But due to the pressure the wheels break off and the plane slides on it's belly. "Oh no!" Tails freaked out. "At this rate, we'll definitely crash into something!" The plane was about to collide into a wall but Applejack gets out her lasso and swings it around. She tosses it and it hooks onto a broken lamppost and pulls onto it to slow the plane down, while the belly screeches as it slides. The team shut their eyes for their embrace while Applejack tries her hardest. Luckily the plane came to a full stop and the plane was just an inch towards the wall. Tails opens his eyes and sighs. "That was close."

Rarity quickly then jumped down to the ground and kissed it in relief. "Oh sweet ground!" She probably didn't have a good flying experience. "How I miss to stand on you once again!" She continue to kiss it but realizes that it is dirty and spits out the dirt. She looks to the team. "I am never riding on your flying machine ever. So help me, Celestia!" She cried.

_"Tails!" _Nicole called on Tails' watch.

"What's the update, Nicole?"

_"The Eggdome has been breached. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are on their way to Doctor Robotnik, but I can feel a powerful tech in it's presence. It could be Enerjak Tiara."_

"We gotta help them and fast!" Applejack said.

"Don't worry, guys. Sonic's got this all under control." Tails assured.

"Don't worry?!" Rarity questioned. "Sweetie Belle and her friends are in there! I'm not going to rest until my dear sweet sister is unharmed!" Rarity galloped straight to the Eggdome!

"Rarity!" Applejack called out and tries to follow her.

"Applejack, wait!" Amy follows but more Egg Bots get in her way and she whacks them with her hammer. "Get away from me, you junk heaps!" Tails helps fight with her.

* * *

Inside the Eggdome, Sonic and Rainbow Dash enter a wide dark room.

"Hello? Doctor Egghead? You in here?" Dashie called out. The two walk in looking around the place. "Whoa... this place is pretty creepy."

"Don't get your hopes up, kiddo." Sonic said as confident as always.

"How's is it that you're not scared of anything?" Dash asked.

"What's to be scared of? I grew up fighting Robotnik from the beginning." Sonic said.

A voice then boomed, frightening Dashie a little bit but Sonic glared into the dark. "The only thing you should be scared of, rodent, is the cold embrace of your demise."

The lights opened and they reveal a giant crab-like robot, and Doctor Eggman is piloting it. "Welcome. I've been waiting for you. Hah! First a hedgehog and now a flying pony. That will be two defeats for me in one day."

"The only one here who's gonna be defeated is you, Eggman!" Sonic said and Rainbow Dash glares.

"Oh, really? We'll see about that." Eggman starts up his machine. "My Egg Crab is powered by the limitless energy harnessed from Enerjak Tiara. If you plan on making your last wishes, Sonic, I'd make them now, before my machine squishes you into a blue mush."

"Just try it, Egghead!" Sonic encouraged and the robot moves it's legs forward. The claw comes plummeting down to Sonic but he and Rainbow Dash dodged. Sonic and RD battle the Egg Crab.

The Egg Crab shoots heat seeking missiles at the duo but RD uses her agility to dodge them and she races towards the Egg Crab only to be caught in it's claw and she yelps. "RD!" Sonic gasped and he spin dashes right at the claw, slicing it off and setting RD free. Sonic homing attacks the Egg Crab's weak spot and speeds back down on the floor avoiding the missiles. Sonic speeds up a wall and dodges more missiles and homing attacks each missile to get to Eggman and hits the weak point again. Eggman is getting angry because of this. "Rrrrgh! He's not gonna get away with this!" He exclaimed.

* * *

As the fight continues, Rarity and Applejack galloped into the Egg Grape chamber where the CMC are being held.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called out for her. "Are you all right?"

"Apple Bloom! Scootaloo! Where are y'all?" Applejack cried out too.

"Up here!" Apple Bloom cried from above and the two spot CMC up high of the chamber.

"Hang on, girls! We're getting you outta here!" Assured Applejack.

"Where's Sweetie Belle?" Rarity notices she's not with them.

"That's the thing." Silver Spoon tried to explain. "Sweetie Belle's..."

Suddenly, the walls explode behind Rarity and Applejack and they look to see a robot coming in. Mecha Sweetie Belle reveals herself. "Sweetie? Is that you?" Rarity talks in confusion. Sweetie Bot then scans at Rarity while she tries to reach out to her. "Oh my goodness... what happened to you? Sweetie Belle?" Her scans come up negative.

_"Target confirmed." _Sweetie suddenly said. _"Proceeding to exterminating hostile intruders."_

"What in tarnat-" In a quick flash Sweetie rams Applejack off the railing and gets tangled up in a bunch of cords.

"Sweetie! What are you doing?" Rarity is shocked by her actions and Sweetie Bot turns to Rarity. "Wait! Sweetie Belle, what are you doing? It's me, your sister, Rarity. I don't want to fight you. Not again. Please."

Sweetie tackles Rarity through the wall into the next room. Sweetie gets up and Rarity's mane is messed up. But she doesn't care about that right now. "Sweetie, don't hurt me. Please!" Sweetie punches Rarity in the face and she crashes into a pile of junk, covered in more filth. "Don't do this, Sweetie. What ever that Eggman did to you, please don't hurt me. Please, Sweetie!" But she still doesn't listen.

_"Confirmed target. Proceeding to eliminate!"_

"Sweetie! NO!" Rarity begged as she sheds tears and Sweetie Bot proceeds to give her a brutal pounding. Punching her and kicking her in every place of her body, ending it with a buck to the face and she lands on the ground. Sweetie then walks up to her. _"Target is still active. Preparing to destroy." _More robotic words from Sweetie Belle and Rarity cries. "*sniff* I'm so sorry... Sweetie Belle... forgive me for what I'm about to do... please. I have no choice."

Rarity quickly gets back up on her hooves and charges straight at Sweetie Bot with a tear dripping from her eye. She rams her robotic sister with her head and breaks through the wall. Rarity proceeds to damage her with her magic and prowess and finishes it with a buck to her head, damaging the circuitry in her head. Rarity bucks her one more time and it falls to the ground, dead. Applejack manages to climb back up to safety to see that Rarity has defeated Sweetie Bot but is a bit saddened by this tragedy.

"I'm sorry... You mean more to me than anything else in the world... I'm so sorry... Sweetie... Belle... I love you..." Rarity sobs at her loss while Applejack and the CMC watch in sadness.

Rarity's tear drop then drips off her face and lands on Sweetie Bot's face. Suddenly the dead robot rises up in the air and Rarity wipes away her tears and sees what's happening. A rainbow wraps around Sweetie Bot and it completely deroboticizes her, it also healed her back to health and it once again flesh and blood. Rarity, Applejack and the fillies are awestruck at what they are seeing. And the rainbow gently places Sweetie Belle back to the ground and Rarity galloped towards her.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity tries to shake her to wake up. "Sweetie? Oh dear sister, please wake up." Rarity tears up again. Soon enough, Sweetie Belle moans in pain and opens her bright green eyes and stares at the awestruck Rarity. "Rarity?" She uttered. "I just had the weirdest dream." She said. "I was fighting with you and then you said..."

Rarity, happy as ever, hugs Sweetie Belle so tight. "Oh Sweetie Belle!" She cried. "You gave me quite a fright! Don't ever do that again."

"What have I been doing and where are we?" Sweetie asked.

Applejack walks up to her along with the released fillies. "Ya mean... you don't remember a thing?"

"All I remember was being with my friends in the castle and everything else a blur." SB said. "I hope I didn't do anything to worry you, Rarity."

"It's no harm, dear. All that matters is that your safe." Rarity and SB embrace each other with a hug.

"Wow, first she was a robot and now she's not a robot." Scootaloo said.

"Who could have done such a thing turn her back?" Silver Spoon asked.

Behind the Egg Grape control system is Discord as he was the one who used his magic to turn Sweetie Belle back to normal and he winks at the reader.

* * *

Inside the Eggdome, the Chaotix and Freedom Fighters charge through the hall with many other robots in their pursuit. But Shadow jumps in and throws Chaos Spears at them, destroying them. The team then presses on and enter through the doors to find the chamber where Enerjak Tiara is, still encapsulated in a bubble.

"Look! There she is!" Vector pointed out.

"C'mon, team! Let's go and get her." Sally ordered but they are stopped by Snively as he enters the room piloting an Egg Viper.

"Get a load of this, Freedom Fighters!" Snively shoots bullets at them and they avoid the line of fire. Julie-Su, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Mighty hide behind one barricade while Sally, Tails, Amy, Rotor, Pinkie Pie, Bunnie and Antoine hind behind another from the bullet fire. But Shadow skates into the skirmish and Snively tries to shoot out at Shadow too. "You think you can defeat my Egg Viper, Shadow?"

"I don't think, Snively. I know." Shadow jumps up and spin dashes the Egg Viper all around. But Snively knocks Shadow down and he prepares to destroy him with a stomp of it's tail. But Shadow holds his hand out and taps into the metal of the Egg Viper. "CHAOS-" He uttered but then suddenly, Shadow and Snively disappeared in the blink of an eye, confusing the team.

"Hey, where did Shadow go?" Vector asked.

"He just disappeared!" Amy exclaimed.

"Wow! And those were some amazing effects!" Pinkie praised.

"We can worry about Shadow later. Right now, we have to contain Enerjak Tiara, now!" Sally ordered.

* * *

Back on Angel Island, Rouge flies on over and spots Knuckles and Locke about to recite the ritual with the Chaos Emerald's and the Master Emerald. Twilight continues to hold Finitevus in place as she reads the book.

"Okay! Go! Say it!" Twilight ordered them and they hold their arms out.

"The servers are the seven Chaos." Locke and Knuckles spoke. "Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller exists to unify the Chaos." The Master Emerald glows immensely with green light.

"What's happening now?" Locke asked.

"Stop!" Rouge comes flying down and Knuckles spots her.

"Rouge?"

* * *

Back in the Eggdome, The Egg Crab has it's grasp on Rainbow Dash and she cries for Sonic. "HELP, SONIC!" And Sonic spin dashes through the claw, releasing Dashie. The two speedsters continue their battle as the Egg Crab is just on the edge of breaking down. Sonic spin dashes all around it while the claw deflects his spin dash and he falls back down.

"Give it up, Eggman! You're toast!" Sonic demanded.

"Yeah! Topped with Zap Apple jam, Egghead!" Dashie taunted with him.

"You fiends! I'm not finished yet!" Eggman resists defeat. "I'll pound you all to the ground once my machine reaches full power." He then looks at the power meter of his robot and it drains, much to his shock. "What? How could this be? The energy I have taken is draining?!" The Egg Crab then becomes heavy and much harder to control.

"Hey, Eggman... it looks like your little do-hickey is on the fritz." Sonic said. "So much for your 'master plan'."

The Egg Crab then tries to strike at Sonic but he jumps away. "SHUT UP, RODENT! I WILL DESTORY YOU! AND I WILL BE VICTORIOUS! I AM THE EGG-"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Dashie gets tired of this. "Let's finish this!" She speeds up right at him.

"No- wait! Get back, you flying hair-ball!" Eggman begged but Dashie Sonic Rainbooms the Egg Crab and it pushes back to an electric wall and it shocks the robot. "No!"

"This one's all mine, Dash!" Sonic said as speeds right at Eggman too and spin dashes towards him.

"I. HATE. THAT. HEDGEHOG!" Eggman screamed as Sonic pierces through the robot and it explodes. Eggman however escapes away in his flying pod, while the Egg Crab burns up in flames. "I hate that rodent! I hate that pony! And I hate losing! I'll be back, Sonic! I swear it! I'll be back with an even bigger army of Egg Bots and you will-"

"Ahh, blow it out your ear, Egghead!" Rainbow Dash bucks Eggman away, sending him flying afar.

Dashie flies on over to Sonic. "That was SUPER awesome, Sonic." She said.

"You're not so bad yourself, RD." He thumbs up to her. "Nice job. You and I make an unstoppable team."

Dashie then goes into fangirl mode upon hearing that. "We are? Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh!" She does flips and zig zags in the air while Sonic chuckles.

The two then bump fists/hooves together as sign of their friendship. "Now, only one last thing to do." He reminds Dash once more and she nods in determination, and the two speed off to the Egg Chamber.

* * *

Back on Angel Island, Rouge tries to tell Knuckles, Twilight and Locke the problem. "You realize what happens if you try to banish Enerjak using the Master Emerald, right?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Knuckles questioned.

"You're dooming us all." Rouge said.

"Knuckles? What is she talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Well, purple, if you had paid attention from before; if you entrap Enerjak into the Master Emerald again, then there's no stopping her." Rouge warned.

"Stopping who?" Twilight asked.

"No!" Finitevus disagrees. "Enerjak cannot be contained! He must be destroyed!"

"We're not killing Diamond Tiara!" Knuckles yelled at him.

"What do you care about her, Knuckles?" Finitevus asked. "You don't even know her, nor do you know these ponies. Do you think they value the way of life? Do you think they love to see destruction? No. They just enjoy the ways of how we all suffer." Finitevus toys with his mind.

Locke cuts in. "No, Finitevus! I agree with Knuckles. Enerjak must be contained into the Master Emerald once again, thus releasing Diamond Tiara from your dreaded hex."

"Do you want to take that risk, Locke?" He asks with a sinister smile.

Locke then looks to Rouge. "Locke, if you place Enerjak back into the Emerald, you have no idea what's going to happen after that."

"If I don't place him in the emerald, the time stream will be destroyed. I have no other choice. It needs to be done. NOW!" Locke walks up to the Emerald and holds his hands out. The Chaos Emeralds glow and they link into the Master Emerald.

"The servers are the seven Chaos! Chaos is power, enriched by the heart!" The Emerald glows more and the power taps back into Enerjak Tiara back in New Megaopolis.

* * *

Back over there. The two teams regroups with Sally, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Pinkie Pie, Julie-Su, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Mighty. Sonic and Rainbow Dash rushes in. "Hey guys! What did we miss?" Sonic asked. Rarity, Applejack, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Silver Spoon enter as well.

"It's great to see y'all still okay." Applejack complimented.

"And you too, Applejack." Sally replied.

The team looks at the unconscious Enerjak Tiara. "So, we finally meet again. Face to face." Sonic pounds his fist on his palm, remembering his pummeling from Enerjak Tiara. "Can't wait to knock the Enerjak out of you."

"It seems like she has been drained from all of her power by Doctor Robotnik." Tails said.

"Then there's still time to save her." Silver Spoon said.

"How do we know it's not dangerous." Vector asked.

"I guess we'll find out once we get her out of the Egg Grape." Sally said.

Amy gets out her hammer and jumps towards the Egg Grape. "No problem! Leave it to me!" She swings her hammer towards it. "Hiiii-ya!" But it did little to no damage against it. "Huh? I didn't even make a dent out of that one."

"That's one tough Egg Grape." Sonic says.

While they stare at her, Enerjak Tiara begins to glow with green energy and electricity sparks.

* * *

Locke tries his best to use the Emerald's power to banish Enerjak from DT's soul but to his shock, the Emerald explodes into light and pushes Locke away, sliding over to Knuckles and Twilight. They help him up to see the Master Emerald's energy and power flowing out of it and it flies off at light speed to New Megaopolis.

"What's happening to the Emerald?" Locke screamed in horror.

"I don't understand! What's going on?" Knuckles was transfixed.

"You just gave more power to Enerjak Tiara. The Hex has been altered just as Finitevus planned it would." Rouge said.

"And I would've stopped it if you fools had let me." Finitevus said and looks at Twilight. "But no... you wanted to stop it yourselves using the more pointless ritual you could think of. Enerjak Tiara is Chaos, you fool! Chaos is enriched by her heart. It wasn't completely opposite. And now, her power will wipe out all of New Megaopolis and your friends with it!"

"No... How could this be?" Twilight is in a desperate situation now. "I thought it would work?"

"And then, once Enerjak's power reaches it's limit, the universe will die." Finitevus said and Twilight's expression has changed to horror.

Locke gets up again to see the Master Emerald disappearing out of sight. "The Emerald!" He shouted again.

"Dad. Twilight. We need to warn the others now! We need to get to New Megaopolis! Right now!" Knuckles demanded them while Twilight becomes worried and looks at the sky, and it's turning white.

* * *

Princess Celestia, Luna, Fluttershy and Spike also witnesses the sky turning white. "It's already happening! We need to hurry now!" Celestia told them.

* * *

Back in New Megaopolis, Enerjak Tiara glows an immense power from the Master Emerald and opens her eyes. She sprouts her wings and her unicorn horn erupts with magic.

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic warned them and they all duck onto the ground as the Egg Grape shatters to pieces and falls to the ground. Sonic gets up and looks up to see the glowing Enerjak Tiara, fueled by the Master Emerald and she laughs while the others watch.

"And now, you stupid, pitiful idiots, time to be vaporized by my glamorous power!" She grinned and shots a beam at the wall, causing a black hole to appear. The black becomes large and it starts sucking everything in. Everyone tries to grab onto something to prevent being thrown in but Tails is the first to fall in. "TAILS!" Sonic screamed as he watches him fall. Tails screams as he gets sucked in. Amy, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Antoine get sucked in too, with Bunnie calling out Antoine's name before she too is sucked in. Sonic tries to outrun the black hole whilst everyone else gets sucked in and Tiara toys with him again.

"You see how it works, you stupid hedgehog. Everything you see becomes my domain!" Sonic looks forward to see the floors becoming crystalized and the walls tear apart revealing a white background due to the time stream becoming unstable. "Everything you love burns! Everything everypony loves burns! Especially you!" Tiara says and she flies into the blackhole herself. Rainbow Dash gets sucked in and so does Applejack, Rarity and Sweetie Belle, all with them screaming. Sonic is the only one left as he desperately tries to outrun the blackhole but it proves to be too powerful and he gets thrown in. "WHHHHHOAAAA!" He screamed as the blackhole swallowed him up and the entire area becomes engulfed.

The sky becomes engulfed too and begins to swallow everything else in it's path.

Knuckles looks up at the sky as he, Twilight, Rouge, Locke and Finitevus becomes engulfed. "No..." Locke whispered.

The sky then engulfs Knothole Village and consumes Spike, Luna, Fluttershy and Celestia as the latter closes her eyes and prays.

"Please, faith. Help us." Celestia prayed just as the whole world whitens.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Eggman may have lost, but... IT has begun. The End of the Worlds. Enerjak Tiara has finally achieved her true power and has used her powers to consume everything in her path, including our heroes. Is this the end, will Sonic and his band of Ponies and Freedom Fighters save the day or will this day be forever lost. Time is running out and these heroes better hurry otherwise there won't be a tomorrow.**


	8. The Last Sparkle of Hope

**My Little Pony/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**CHAOS IS MAGIC**

**Chapter 8: The Last Sparkle of Hope**

Everything was all white for a moment. But then Sonic the Hedgehog opened his eyes and groggily gets up. "What was that all about?" He wondered and then looks around where he is. "Huh? Hey! This is..."

Sonic sees that he's in the Ethereal Realm again. "Is this another dream? Where are the others?"

Sonic speeds around to find them. "RD? Tails! Anybody, hey!" Sonic speeds down the path. But he then bumps into Rainbow Dash. He looks at her and is relieved that she's okay. "Dash!"

"Sonic!" RD exclaimed in a very panicky manner. "Am I glad to see you. What is this place?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. But I have been here before, I just can't put my finger on how we got here." Sonic scratches his head in confusion.

"Sonic!" Twilight called as she flies in along with Knuckles.

"Twilight! Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Knuckles looks around.

"I have no clue." Tails flies in along with Bunnie, Antoine and Sally as they walk in. "But this place does seem... very outlandish."

"Good to see you too, buddy." Sonic said to Tails. "How many more of you guys made it?"

"Just a couple more of us coming in." Applejack says, walking in with the CMC, Silver Spoon and Rarity.

"I should say however, this place looks very exquisite for my taste." Rarity admired the area.

"Focus, Rarity. This is no time for sight seeing." Espio says as he and the Chaotix enter the view.

"Going through that blackhole made me kinda queasy." Vector said holding onto his stomach.

"Can we do that again? That was fun." Charmy asked.

"It seems we were all sucked into the white void and ended up in this realm." Princess Celestia said as she walked in with Luna, Spike and Fluttershy.

"This seems so weird for some reason." Twilight said. "This is the same place where I became a princess. Why are we all here?"

"Because of that." Locke walked in and pointed up to where everyone can see. "Whoa!" Jumped Sonic. "It can't be!" Shocked Twilight. "That's not possible!" Said Knuckles. "I think I lost my tail! Oh wait, there it is! Hee hee hee!" Giggled Pinkie. "It's... it's..." Apple Bloom widen her eyes.

The whole team expresses their shock while they stare up at a large crystalized castle with nine towers and a large statue of Enerjak Tiara and it stood right in front of them. The power crazed alicorn herself flies in with sparks of electricity and flies over the team. Many of them screamed as she flew over their heads and flew straight to the top of her castle and stood right at the tip of it. Enerjak Tiara stared down at the team and laughs manically at them.

"Enerjak Tiara!" Sonic clenched his fists in anger.

"She's even way more powerful than before." Tails speculated.

"But how?" Spike asked.

"The Master Emerald. It's all inside of her now." Knuckles said in horror. "She might even be more invincible than the original Enerjak."

Rouge floats down and the team sees her. "I warned you, didn't I, red?"

"Warn what?" Sonic questioned.

"You knew this would happen all along?" Sally asked.

"Although the Master Emerald could be used to seal Enerjak back inside, Dr. Finitevus had put a hex on Diamond Tiara after she was fused with Enerjak. Call it a fail safe for anyone stupid enough to use the Master Emerald."

"A fail safe? What?" Twilight got confused.

"You do realize that what you're saying isn't making much sense, dear." Rarity said.

"*sigh* It's in that stupid pony book of history. The hex was placed incase anyone were to be lazy enough to use the Master Emerald's spirit to seal off Enerjak, once the ritual was recited in reverse, it had caused a chain reaction to the emerald causing a disfiguration to it's spirit. And... since this is Unicorn Magic we're talking about, the hex also embodies a powerful surge of magic and Chaos. That's what caused all of this to happen. You activated the hex's trigger and given full power of magic and Chaos to Enerjak Tiara in process, let alone the power of the Master Emerald fusing her." Rouge explained.

"Indeed it is true." Dr. Finitevus walked in as well and everyone stood their ground against him. "You pitiful fools, stand down. I'm not going to fight with you all anymore. Not unless you want to face the fate of what's to come next."

"You! You caused all of this!" Locke got mad and charged at him. "You moronic mad scientist!" Finitevus dodges his punch and grabs his arm while he struggles.

"If it were up to me, Locke, I would have stopped it and plotted my next vengeance scheme." Finitevus said up to him. "I was the only one who could break the hex but you accelerated it further and foiled my attempt. My ATTEMPT to save both worlds. Now look what you have done. My creation is out of control and soon the universe will be."

"All right, Finitevus!" Rainbow Dash growled. "Tell us how we can fix this!"

"I'm afraid it is too late, Rainbow Dash." He replied coldly. "All of you are too late. Had you not ignored my plea, I could have saved us all." He calmly lets go of Locke.

"Saved us all?" Sonic growled as well.

"You wanted to kill us!" Amy too.

"Exterminate all of our worlds." Twilight three.

"Unleash destruction on our sacred land!" Julie-Su four.

"I know you're an evil person and all but you are downright mean!" Fluttershy five.

"Threatening the cause of harm for harmony." Celestia walked up to him while frowning.

"Oh princess. If only you know harmony the way I do. It's quite peaceful... and chaotic." Finitevus said and it insulted Celestia.

"Okay, can we turn this loony into stone right now?" Dashie asked.

"There's no time to argue about all of that now!" Sonic yelled and pointed up at Enerjak Tiara. "Look! She's up to something there." They see Tiara is about to open a tear from the fabric of time and space.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight uttered in horror while the rest look on. "She's..."

"She's opening a rift!" Celestia said in horror. "If we don't close that rift, the whole universe will collapse."

"No problem, your highness." Sonic said. "I'm the world's fastest hedgehog! I'll close that rift in no time." Sonic was about to speed off but Applejack grabs his arm.

"And risk getting yourself butt-whooped again? Not on mah life! If you're going, we're going too." AJ shows Sonic all the others who are going to help him.

"We're all in this together, Sonic." Twilight said valiantly. "We must stop Enerjak Tiara. We all do."

"Yeah!" Dash cheered in confidence.

"We're with you on this, Sonic." Vector thumbs up.

"With our teamwork, we can win." Espio said.

"Yippie!" Pinkie bounces up to Sonic with balloons and a party hat. "Teamwork party!" She blows a party horn in the air.

"There's no way we're letting you do this alone, Sonic." Sally walked up. "This is our fight too."

"You'll need all the help you could get." Tails said.

"Trust in your friends, Sonic." Rarity said.

"Always keep fighting!" Scootaloo jumped up with her wings propelling.

"You're the best hedgehog around, Sonic." Rainbow Dash flew up to him and high fives him.

"No matter how you try to save the world, always do it with the help of your friends." Celestia said.

Everyone except Finitevus starts cheering and praising Sonic, giving him motivation and courage.

"Wow." Sonic is amazed by his friends praises. "I guess Friendship really is Magic."

"It's done a lot to me as well, you know." Said Silver Spoon.

"Sonic? Are you... crying?" Amy notices.

Sonic notices a tear drop below his left eye and wipes it off with his finger. "I... caught something in my eye."

"That's the fire of friendship reacting, Sonic." Twilight said. "It made me feel the same way when I'm with my friends. Our friends are our power and we're theirs."

Sonic chuckles while he smirks while he and Twilight stare at each other for a moment.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles got their attention. "Sorry to kill the moment but we don't have a lot of time right now! That rift is getting huge and it's only a matter of time before we can close it."

Sonic looks to Twilight in determination. "Knuckles is right." He said while Twilight nods and flaps her wings to float of the ground. Sonic then stares at the castle and holds his hand out. "Freedom Fighters! Chaotix! Ponies!" And he swings it down to his waist and announces. "LET'S DO IT TO IT!"

The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Mane 6 and Cutie Mark Crusaders charge right up to the castle while Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Locke and Finitevus watch from where they are standing.

"I hope they can make it." Luna worries.

"I hope so too, sister. But right now, the only thing we need to have is to have 'faith'." Celestia said with her eyes closed.

"They're going to lose." Finitevus coldly said again.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog speeds along the crystalized path right up to Enerjak Tiara's castle. The alicorn then swoops down from the tip after opening a rift and shoots beams down at Sonic. Sonic avoids the beams using quick dashes to the sides.

"Hold still!" She yelled as she shoots another beam but Sonic jumps up and homing attacks her away. Tiara tries to fire another beam but she gets a beam to the face by Twilight Sparkle as she flies in with Spike on her back shooting beams at her. Tiara, enraged, shoots beams back at her but Twilight tries her best to avoid them in the air. Twilight then shoots another beam at her but she misses and Tiara shoots a beam directly at her. Only to be ricocheted by Bunnie's robotic arm as it bounces back from her and over to Tiara. She dodges again and Sonic jumps over the exploding beam.

In the air, Tails, Rouge, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly towards the castle. Tiara spots them and tries shooting them down with her beams. They dodge the beams and one narrowly passes by Tails' tail, frightening him a bit. Fluttershy dodges as well while she panics and Rainbow Dash dodges more while circling down right at her. She kicks her face with her hind leg and flies right back into the air. Dashie laughed but Tiara furiously fires a beam at her but Knuckles manages to glide in and pushed her away from harm.

"Watch yourself!" Knuckles told her and he glides down to her.

"Knuckles! Look out!" Sonic screamed out for him.

But Tiara shoots a beam at Knuckles and it hits him in the chest. "Arrrghh!" He roared in pain and he falls to a platform. Julie-Su gasped and jumped over to help him up.

"Knuckles? Are you hurt?" JS asked and sees the burnt spot left on him.

"I'm fine." Knuckles said. "But it was worth it."

"You mean. You did that on purpose? Why?" JS asked.

"Just to feel it's power." Knuckles said.

The fight continues as Tiara continues firing in the air at Twilight Sparkle. Twilight dodges more beams as Spike becomes really uneasy with being a 'flight attendant'. "How are you holding up, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"A little nauseous." Spike said.

"We're nearly to the castle. Just hang tight." She assured as more beams pass her.

Tiara misses her again and Sonic passes by below her and she starts shooting more beams at Sonic. A lot explode on the crystal glass path as it starts to shatter as Sonic speeds along. Tiara aims her horn at Sonic and fires a direct blow at him, impacting his position. When it looked like she finally got him she suddenly looks with astonishment to see Sonic still moving and he is humorously running backwards just to taunt Tiara with his arms crossed. Tiara clenched her teeth and shoots more beams but misses Sonic again as he yawns.

Eventually Sonic makes it to the doors and spin dashes through it to bust open. He radios in the others. "Okay, guys! C'mon in! And quick! Those lasers pack quite a punch!"

Tiara sees Applejack pulling on a wagon carrying Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Silver Spoon as she gallops as fast as she can to the castle. "I'll destroy you! And then you're little sissy blank flanks!" She swoops down to Applejack but AJ ducks her head to dodge her attack.

"Come on! Move it!" Sally orders the rest and they all make a run for the castle. "To the castle!"

Tiara spots them and grins. "I'd rather you not." She uses her horn and conjure up illusions of herself in filly form. The Diamond Tiara clones appear before the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix as they see more grinning DT clones appearing around them. They all talk in unison. "Everything you see is mine. Everything you touch is mine. And Everything you ever know is all mine!"

"I got no time for this fashion parade! Move out of my way!" Mighty growled as he plows through the clones. But then the clones attack him, punching and bucking him. "OW! Stop that!"

The clones then attacks the team. One of the clones charges up at Antoine, as he tries to swing his sword towards her but she jumps up at the tip of it and she bonks his head with her front hooves. Bunnie manages to punch some out of the way but they all get up without sustaining any scrapes or bruises. Sally kicks one of them while Espio punches one off of him. And the Mighty bursts out of the clones in anger and rams them out of his way to the castle.

Enerjak Tiara watches them as they fight the clones while Twilight engages her into a magic showdown together. They shoot beams at each other while flying through the air.

Sonic enters the castle along with Tails, Rouge, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"Where now, Sonic?" Rouge asked.

Sonic looks up to see a giant staircase that leads up to the opened rift and tells the others. "The rift is just above us!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rainbow Dash flies up but she gets knocked back by a hoof punch and falls back with the others. They see about a thousand or more clones of Diamond Tiara surrounding the staircase and they all grin at the team. Fluttershy becomes a bit frightened and cowers behind Sonic.

"Don't be scared, Flutters, we can take 'em!" Sonic said. "Just follow my lead!" Sonic runs fast up the staircase, blasting away the DT clones, with Tails helping out, using his tails to whack away the other clones. Rouge slaps one away while Dash and Flutters follow Sonic up as they dodge more clones trying to attack them. Sonic gets higher up the staircase by jumping up and homing attack each of the clones to a higher level.

Sonic reaches the end of the staircase but he still has further to go to get to the top. More clones walk in to surround him but Applejack busts in along with the CMC, Freedom Fighters and Chaotix as they take down each of the clones.

More clones run up the stairs but Rarity and Vector hold them off with a hoof slap and leg breaker respectively. Rarity however gets pinned by one but the clone gets shot by a blast of confetti, saving Rarity. Pinkie rolls in with her party cannon, giggling and shooting off the remaining clones. Mighty was about to take down another clone but Rouge stomps it down to the ground.

"Whee! That was super fun!" Pinkie smiled.

"About time, guys!" Sonic comments.

"Hey, you didn't save some for me, batgirl!" Mighty complained.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, shorty." Rouge said.

The team groups at the checkpoint.

"Look! There's the rift!" Apple Bloom points up and the rest see it.

"And it's getting bigger." Scootaloo said.

"Wow-wee. That's a huge riftey!" Pinkie said.

"We don't have a lot of time before that rift grows large enough to eat out a whole universe." Knuckles said. "Sonic!"

"Don't get a big head about, Knux! All we have to do is avoid more of those clones and we're home stretch."

"What do you mean, clones?" Sweetie Belle asked.

More Diamond Tiara clones appear before the team and they, more especially the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Silver Spoon, gasp.

"Sal! Take a team and go through the left tower! Me and Knux will meet at the top." Sonic ordered and Sally gathers her team to go with her.

"You guys, with me!" Sally ordered and they follow.

Left Tower:  
-Sally  
-Tails  
-Antoine  
-Bunnie  
-Vector  
-Charmy  
-Fluttershy  
-Pinkie Pie  
-Rouge

Right Tower:  
-Sonic  
-Knuckles  
-Amy  
-Julie-Su  
-Espio  
-Mighty  
-Rainbow Dash  
-Applejack  
-Rarity  
-Sweetie Belle  
-Apple Bloom  
-Scootaloo  
-Silver Spoon

Defense Outside:  
-Twilight  
-Spike  
-Princess Celestia  
-Princess Luna  
-Locke

"Crusaders! Stay with us! The last thing we need is another kidnapping after coming so far." Sonic said.

"What about the princess and Twilight!?" Dashie asked.

"They're with Dad and Luna, holding off Enerjak Tiara while we get to the top of the castle." Knuckles told them.

"I hope your father's got a plan, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Well, let's hope it's better than Finitevus' plan." Knuckles replied.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle flies through the air shooting beams at Enerjak Tiara as she shields herself from her attacks and bucks her to the chest. Twily recovers some air and shoots off more beams at her. Princess Celestia watches her former student battle the powerhouse alicorn while Locke gathers the Chaos Emeralds off the ground.

"I've got the Emeralds! Now what, princess?" Locke asked.

"Hold them to Princess Luna, she can be able to break Finietvus' hex on Diamond Tiara." Celestia said.

"It's not going to work." Finitevus said.

"It will, you sick fiend." Locke growled.

"Breaking the hex is one thing, Locke, but you still don't understand what the power of Chaos and Magic can do." Finitevus talked again.

"Enough of your cryptic words, villain!" Luna ordered. "Why act so cynical about all of this that we're doing?"

"Hahahahaha! After I turned that spoiled, snobby girl into Enerjak, I transferred the power of Chaos into her. When she wore the Alicorn Amulet, it gave her magic of the highest level alicorn. But... in order to become a full fledge Chaos and Magic powered alicorn, she will need to devour the power from the recently turned princess of magic." Finitevus explained.

Princess Celestia realizes who it is. "Twilight Sparkle..."

"I did say she was part of the plan..." He grinned as he said.

Locke grabs him in anger and interrogates him. "What? What do you intend to do with her?"

"It's not what I'm intending..." Finitevus turns his head over to Enerjak Tiara fighting Twilight. "...it's what she's intending. As their raging duel continues, she becomes stronger... and when she becomes stronger... hehehehehehehe..."

Locke shakes him violently. "You maniac! Speak!"

"Hahahahaha! She will... drain the magic out of her... then you will see my mistake."

"What mistake?" Locke demanded more but Luna stopped him.

"Locke... now is not the time to gain any answers from this corruptible serf. We must concentrate!" Luna said.

Locke paused as he looks at Finitevus' smiling eyes but then he drops him. He then turns to Luna and decides to use their method. "Okay, let's do it."

Celestia watches in worry of Twilight's progress in fighting against Enerjak Tiara. She then closes her eyes and a tear sheds from her eye.

* * *

Sonic and his team runs through the right tower. They come across a crystal lined area with more clones popping out from everywhere, even through the floor. Crystalized liquid floats up from the floor and walls and they take the shape of Diamond Tiara. The clones walk towards them while sporting a sinister smile. The CMC become scared that their bully is more intimidating than ever.

"Oh no." Sweetie Belle worries.

"I know these are clones but, you ever attacked a little girl, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"You're asking me this, why?" Knuckles asked. "You know I never-"

"C'mon, Knux. I was just kidding." Sonic said. "I have no problem with fighting a bunch of little ponies, but THIS is getting on my nerves now."

The DT clones charge at them. "Sorry, Sonic. But Ah'm afraid we have no choice!" Applejack gallops and rams some through.

Sonic, Rarity, Amy, Knuckles, Espio and Mighty engage in battle against the clones. Spin dashing them, punching them, bucking them, pounding on them and whacking them with a Piko Piko Hammer. Rainbow Dash zips through some by tripping them under their legs.

The CMC remain out of the fight but four Diamond clones walk up and circle the fearful Crusaders and Spoon. They start taunting them with past quotes spoken by Diamond Tiara. _"Blank flanks! More like a lame-kin! This clubhouse is mine. Bump, bump, sugar-lump, rump! Great! Now we're stuck with these lame blank flanks!" _The four say in unison.

"Don't listen to them!" Scootaloo says. "They're just trying to torture us with her words!"

_"Well, have fun practicing anyway, even if your routine will never, how shall I say, take off!"_

One circles around Sweetie Belle. _"It's absolutely sure to crush everyone else, and I mean crush. Blank flanks! Blank flanks! Blank flanks!" _Sweetie covers her ears from her.

Another circles Apple Bloom. _"That's it? That's your talent! Hah! I guess that last trick was a lot of hoopla. Those cutie marks are fake!"_

Apple Bloom covers her ears and moans in pain. "Stop it! Stop it!"

_"Oh what? You're going to cry now, blank flank? Do it! Let me see you cry!"_ The four speak at Apple Bloom but Silver Spoon unaffected by DT's words jumps in and defends Apple Bloom.

"Stop it, Diamond Tiara!" Spoon spoke in anger. "I've had it with you tormenting them! Why can't you just leave them alone already!?"

One of the clones then morphs into a clone of Silver Spoon and acts just as how she was before while Spoon gasps. _"Look at you!" _The clone said as she circles her. _"You're not the Silver Spoon I remembered. You're not even close to being on top. Why would you betray your selfishness for a bunch of blank flanks like these? Don't you remember what you used to do with them?"_

"You're not..." Spoon engages in a battle of mentality and morality with her clone.

_"Face it, dork! Diamond only hangs with you because you had potential. You have spirit. The spirit that she has and now you're throwing it away just to be friends with those lameo Cutie Cark Crusaders? A bunch of blank flank cry babies! Have I ever told you, myself, what the definition of morality is? Morality is about being either bad or good. Doing bad things makes you tough and popular. Doing good things makes you hated and dumb!"_

Silver Spoon tries hard to fight it... "S-Shut up!"

_"Oooh! Did I break your kindness? Did I damage your good nature? Good! That's how it feels! Being a bully makes you feel good! Being nice makes you feel weak!"_

"It does not..."

_"How do you know that? What did the blank flanks do to you? What could they possibly have done to turn you into such a kind filly?!"_

Sweetie Belle tries to help her out. "Silver Spoon! Don't listen to her!" But she gets dragged out by the DT clone.

"No!" Spoon panicked.

_"Look!" _She shows her the Cutie Mark Crusaders being tormented by the clones of Diamond Tiara. _"You loved this, don't you? You love bulling these blank flanks. Why? Because it makes you more popular amongst Diamond Tiara. That's the whole reason why you do it. You don't like others picking on you so you pick on them instead. It's the way the whole world works. It's because it's fun." _The clone then takes Silver Spoon over to Apple Bloom and a mud puddle appears behind her. _"Remember this?"_

Spoon stands face to face with the fearful Apple Bloom as she is forced to stand with a mud puddle behind her and the fake Spoon forces the real Spoon to move her hooves up in an act to push her into the mud puddle. _"Do it... Make her proud. You made her proud before, now is your chance to do it again. Do it... Do it. Do it."_

The clones start chanting "Do it." at Silver Spoon as she sweats with fear, wanting to push Apple Bloom into the mud puddle like she did to the other pony. She strains her eyes and cringes as the words play in her head over and over again. SB and Scoots watched what they are about to witness as Spoon begins to push and AB shuts her eyes for the worst. For a moment, Silver Spoon fought her thoughts. "No... I won't... They may be blank flanks... but they are more than just that... they showed me something that Diamond Tiara never showed me... and that is... their friendship!" Spoon then shoves her clone into the mud puddle and she and the other clones disappear.

Silver Spoon breathes heavily from her struggle and the Cutie Mark Crusaders walk up to her, admiring what she has shown. "Silver Spoon... that was..." AB spoke.

"I didn't want to..." Spoon breathed. "I didn't want to hurt you. After what we been through together... here in this world... I would never want to-"

"It's okay." SB said.

"We understand." Scoots said also.

"Sure we had our troubles with you in the past, Silver Spoon." AB comforted. "But deep down we think you're something more than just a bully. And we think... as of this turning point... you're a real good friend."

Silver Spoon looked up to them and straightens her glasses. "I may have been a jerk before, girls, but I am not a bully. Diamond Tiara is the real bully! And this time she's gone to far!"

While that moment is happening, the rest of the team are still fighting off the Diamond Tiara clones. Applejack bucks one to a wall. Rarity shoots one with her blue beam. Sonic spin dashes one and the other and Amy stomps one down with her hammer. Knuckles, Julie-Su, Espio and Mighty knock away the rest of the clones just before Espio throws a shuriken to finish off one more clone that was about to attack Rainbow Dash and she noticed.

Sonic homing attacks one more clone and a door opens. "This way, guys! We're nearly there!"

"C'mon, y'all!" Applejack rears and gallops. "There's no time to lose!"

Everyone charges through the door and run up the stairs. "I hope we're not too late!" Knuckles said.

* * *

In the left tower. Tails, Sally and the others are dodging through more attacks from the DT clones. Sally flying kicks one out of her way, Tails whacks one away with his tails. Antoine knocks one with his sword and Bunnie double punches two between her. Vector spins around with his arms out, knocking away a lot of clones. "Gain way!" He screamed and Charmy flies around bouncing off each of the other clones and Vector breathes out fire at the other clones. He burps and pounds his chest. "Oh geez... I knew I shouldn't have had that hot pepper burrito for lunch."

More Diamond Clones appear. "Look out! More of them!" Tails alerted.

They appear around Fluttershy and they surround her. She covers herself in fear but Pinkie manages to save her by shooting her party cannon confetti at them. She helps up Fluttershy but more clones gallop towards them. Pinkie's mane then pulls out a blue balloon and she blows into it. She ties it up and bounces over to them. The Diamond clones then stop to see the balloon float towards them. As they stare at the balloon, Rouge flies up to it and tornado kicks at the balloon, making it pop into a big bang, blowing away the clones.

"Nice moves, pinky." Rouge said.

"Hee hee! You just said my name!" Pinkie bounced up with glee.

"Uhhh..." Rouge looks away. "Right. Pinky. And here I thought name calling was a new low."

Pinkie suddenly asked her. "By the way, what kind of name is Rouge? I mean, I know rogue is a word but what's a 'rouge'?" Pinkie smiled. *squee* Rouge then sighed in disgust.

Tails propels his tails forward to the rooftop entrance. "C'mon, everybody! This way!" Sally and the rest follow him.

* * *

At the rooftop, Sonic's team make it while Twilight Sparkle, with Spike on her back, continues fighting off Enerjak Tiara. Sonic sees this while Rainbow Dash points up for him. "Sonic! Look! It's up there!"

Sonic looks up at the rift and it's getting even more larger. "Knuckles... You'll have to throw me in there."

"What?" Knuckles asked in shock.

"I'm going to close the rift." Sonic said.

"You gotta be kidding! You're kidding, right?" Dashie asked.

"But if you do that, then you'll probably never exist again. And that's a very scary thought." Sweetie Belle said.

"If I can..." Sonic explains. "...I might be able to speed around that rift and close it back tight."

"Sonic, no!" Amy pleads him. "It's suicidal!"

"Don't worry, Amy! I'll be fine!" Sonic assured.

"You sure about that?" Applejack asked.

"Positive! At least you guys are here. After all... having a bit of help did pay out a lot."

"But how can you be possibly sure it will work?" Rarity asked.

"I have my reasons." Sonic assured. "Okay, Knuckles. You ready?" Knuckles was hesitant at first.

But suddenly, a blast from Enerjak Tiara's beam impacts the floor and the heroes are sent flying nearly off the rooftop as it starts to crumble. The heroes manage to hang on as Sonic grasped at the edge of the castle and he catches Amy before she fell off. Rainbow Dash apparently fell off the castle. Silver Spoon held onto a gargoyle as she panics and sees Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo holding on for dear life. They were rescued in time by Rarity's magic. But Apple Bloom slips off the crumbling ground and falls. "APPLE BLOOM!" Applejack screamed as her sister plummets off the castle, but in quick timing Silver Spoon grabbed Apple Bloom's tail with her teeth. Apple Bloom looked up to see that her former bully had just saved her, but the gargoyle starts to give way and the fillies panicked. Silver Spoon, knowing what she has to do while Apple Bloom takes one more look at her, starts swinging her head forward with AB's tail still in her mouth. Just before the gargoyle breaks, Spoon swings Apple Bloom to an angle and releases her mouth causing her to fly up and be caught into Applejack's grasp, but the gargoyle breaks off and Silver Spoon plummets off the castle, screaming.

"Silver Spoon!" Apple Bloom screamed and then she starts tearing up and cries in Applejack's comfort. "She... she saved mah life. I don't believe it."

"Don't go crying on me now." A voice was heard and Apple Bloom opened her eyes to Julie-Su climbing back up with Silver Spoon as she caught her as she fell. AB becomes happy again.

Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon run up to each other. "That was really brave of what you did for me, Silver Spoon."

"Hee hee." Spoon looks down for a moment. "I guess that makes us even now."

"It sure does." Apple Bloom said and she hugged her as thanks. For a moment it was uncomfortable for Spoon but then she calmly accepts it and hugs her back.

The castle starts to crumble as Espio and Mighty tried to climb back up along with Knuckles. He uses his spiky fists as grip holders to climb the castle.

Tails and Sally arrive with their other team to see the tower on the other end is collapsing. "Sonic!" Tails called out.

"*gasp* Oh dear!" Fluttershy gasped in terror.

Sonic was still holding on to the edge with Amy in his other hand but it starts to give way too. "Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed. "Sonic!" Amy yelped in distress. "Don't let go of me, Amy!" He said to her.

Enerjak Tiara was about to strike on Sonic but Spike jumped off Twilight's back and leaped towards her. "SPIKE!" Twilight yelled as Spike lands on Enerjak Tiara and blinds her. She then starts shooting her beam aimlessly, crippling the tower even more. Mighty loses his grip but Espio grabs him with his tongue. Vector stuck his hand out to Espio and he grabs onto him. But Vector unfortunately trips and the three both fall to their doom. Only to be saved by, the one and only Charmy who held onto them and carried them off to safety. "I have the power!" Charmy yelled as his friends are in shock of what amazing feat he just did.

The beam then destroys more of the castle and Rarity, Scoots and SB try to outrun the beam. Only to be saved by Bunnie Rabbot and carries them off to safety.

Enerjak Tiara manages to get Spike off him and shoots another beam, this time at Fluttershy who narrowly dodges it but her bunny Angel flies out of her mane and off the castle. "*gasp* ANGEL!" Fluttershy cried for his life but Rouge catches him. "Well, aren't you adorable." Rouge said and Angel with his arms crossed, looks away.

Enerjak Tiara shoots Twilight as she flies to catch Spike. "Spike! Are you crazy?" Twilight asked about his actions.

"Sorry! I had to." Spike admitted. "Look out!" He warned Twilight of another attack and she dodges. Twilight then flies to the castle's balcony and drops Spike there.

"I'm sorry, Spike. But I can't see you be harmed." Twilight said to him and then hugs him. "I can't let anypony get hurt because of her." Twilight then flies off again to face Tiara again while Spike watches.

Twilight comes face to face with Enerjak Tiara. "ENERJAK TIARA! Stop what you're doing?" She screamed to her. "You have no idea what you're about to do."

"I have the exact faintest idea of what I'm about to do. I'm going to turn this world into a glamorous world!" She said. "You think you're so special, don't you. Well, not everypony is special. What makes me special? I'll tell you what makes me special: I am the only thing in Ponyville right now who is the most brilliant and most beautiful filly in town. I am the most popular foal in school. I have friends. I have money. I have glamor. But the one thing I don't have... is everything that I want. And now, I have it! I'm an alicorn now! Soon, I will be as powerful as your useless lame princess and then become the real princess of Equestria!"

"Diamond." Twilight tries to reach out to her. "Diamond Tiara. Listen to me. I know what you're going through. I felt the same way as you're feeling right now."

"SHUT UP!" Tiara shoots beams at Twilight and she dodges. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! Everyone at kindergarten saw it! Why should you care! Why does it all have to be you special ponies!" She shoots more. "All I wanted was a talent that I can be good at! And all I'm good at... WAS WEARING THAT LAME TIARA!" She shoots again and Twilight continues to dodge. "I want a different cutie mark! I want to be special like the rest of you! It has to be me! It always was me! I AM MAGIC!" She fires a beam at Twilight while she does the same.

Their beams collide and try to push one of theirs towards the other. Twilight still tries to reach out. "Diamond! Don't do this!" Their beams break and Tiara stares at Twilight.

"You're doing this because of those stupid lame Cutie Mark Crybabies! Is that it!" Tiara gets angry. "You said there was always something special inside of them. Well, let me tell you right now, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of! They are TALENTLESS! Like you are!" She shoots more beams and Twilight hides for cover.

Sonic tries to pull himself up but the edge starts giving way and he and Amy yelp in panic.

"Sonic, if we don't make it. I just want to tell you tell you that... well... I lo-" Amy spoke but Sonic cuts her off.

"I know." Sonic understands and Amy becomes heartfelt. "I think you make an awesome Freedom Fighter, Amy." Sonic smirks.

Amy starts acting all dreamy over her love for Sonic. "Ohhhh... Sonic..."

Sonic's grip is finally lost and the two hedgehogs fall off but out of the blue comes Rainbow Dash who is unharmed and zipped in to save Sonic and Amy, with them grabbing onto her hooves. "Sup! What did I miss?"

"I figure you'd come around, Dash!" Sonic said. "Take me up to the rift, quickly!" Sonic jumped up onto Dash's back as she flew up to it.

Enerjak Tiara and Twilight continue their battle with Tiara berating her again. "You don't understand anything, do you?" She destroys pillars that Twilight's hiding behind. "My whole dream was to be perfect. Now I am perfect!" She destroys another. "I control the magic now! No one can tell me what to do anymore. You think I'm just going to come and open myself to those lame Crusaders and say 'sorry'? Not. On. My. LIFE!" She destroys the last one and Twilight races out of the smoke and towards Tiara.

Twilight slaps Tiara in the face and bucks her back up in the air. Twilight confronts her with an even more intimidating look. "What's your PROBLEM!?" Twilight yelled. "Why do you hate the fillies so much? Because they have no cutie marks? Because they'll never know what their talents are? What is wrong with you? I mean, bullying? That can be dealt with but POWER? Are you out of your mind!? And by the way, I'd never forget that name when I was little. Blank flank. Do you how insulting that is. I was called that too when I was your age... and you think calling somepony else with that name makes you popular? We're not the ones who are suffering, Diamond, you are. And you need help. Please... let me help you sort your problems out." Twilight loses her angry expression and holds her hoof out to her.

Enerjak Tiara was a bit hesitant at first as Twilight held her hoof out. Tiara then slowly reaches for Twilight's hoof as the latter starts to smile. But as soon as she grabbed her hoof, Enerjak Tiara angrily utters. "Those tattletales..." Making Twilight lose her smile as Tiara hurls her to the wall and she hits against it. She flies directly back to the castle and Twilight fears for the lives of the CMC.

Rainbow Dash makes it to the rift and Sonic prepares to jump but Amy stops him. "Sonic! Please, don't. You'll probably..."

"Amy... I promise you... I'll be fine." Sonic promised Amy and Amy lets him go. Sonic jumps off of Dashie and heads towards the rift, but suddenly the rift shoots out a lightning blot and it nearly shocks Sonic. "Whoa! Come on!"

"Sonic!" Dashie fears for Sonic. But another lightning blot shoots out and aims directly at Sonic. "NO!" Dashie drops Amy and got in Sonic's way and takes the blow herself. The blot shocks Dashie so hard it made her scream. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Sonic screamed as Dashie fell from Sonic and he dived right after her. Sonic manages to catch Dashie and Amy and slides down safely on the roof top. Sonic puts down Amy while he tends to the heavily injured Rainbow Dash. Sonic fears of losing her. "Dashie? Dash? Are you okay?"

Rainbow Dash coughs as she opens her eyes. "I think so... I can take a lighting bolt any day but that... *koff* man, that was intense."

"Can you walk?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think I can even fly." Dashie's wing is sprained due to the damage.

Enerjak Tiara then flew up to the castle and Sonic sees her. "Hey, you! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Sonic spin dashes at her but she swats him away.

"I don't have time for you!" Tiara said and then she laid eyes on Applejack and her sister. "You!"

"Get back, Apple Bloom!" Applejack told her and she and Silver Spoon hide behind her but Tiara came closer. "Listen, I don't want you to hurt my sister with them words anymore-" But Tiara swats her away too.

"BLANK FLANK! YOU TATTLED!" Tiara furiously screamed at Apple Bloom. Silver Spoon defends her.

"Diamond Tiara! Don't hurt her, please!" Silver Spoon said.

"Why do you even care for her, Silver Spoon? You and I always made her and those Cutie Mark Losers such crybabies!" Tiara said.

"I know... But that's all behind me now!" Silver Spoon smiled at her.

"Then you are no longer my best friend!" Tiara blasts her horn at her but Rarity saves Silver Spoon from being blasted by tackling her away. "Everypony is against me! THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME!" She looks at Apple Bloom and she grins while Apple Bloom becomes more terrified of her.

Enerjak Tiara then charges her horn with an even more powerful and fatal beam she could ever conjure and her eyes glow red. "You! Are the most disgusting... most putrid little blank flank I have ever met! You... don't deserve to live on this planet! You are just a simpleton. Prepare to die... BLANK FLANK!" Apple Bloom shuts her eyes as Enerjak Tiara fires a black magical Chaos Spear at Apple Bloom.

SHHRIK!

Everypony and everyone gasps as they witness what has happened, even Tails himself becomes shocked and teary eyed. Apple Bloom opens her eyes to see she is not dead. But when she looks up she gasps in horror to see that Twilight Sparkle flew in and saved her but also took the fatal shot of Enerjak's Chaos Spear. The spear disappears from her chest and Twilight breathes her final breath and falls to the ground in slow motion. Her friends, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and the others had their jaw dropped in horror as Twilight shut her eyes and hits the ground. She is now dead. Sad music plays as Apple Bloom takes breaths on what just happened and starts to tear up in sadness. She lies on the ground and cries at what Diamond Tiara had just committed.

Even Princess Celestia as she senses Twilight's death in her heart and she tears up, while Locke and Princess Luna held out the Chaos Emeralds to break the hex.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash both witness Twilight's murder as Enerjak Tiara laughs and Fluttershy starts crying. Sally also sheds a tear while Charmy becomes heartbroken of what happened. Tails just dropped down to his knees in depression as he saw what Tiara had done and feels a bit of anger.

Sonic took a glimpse at the dead Twilight Sparkle and clenched his teeth and fist in anger. Sonic, then got up on his feet and ran up to Enerjak Tiara. "Sonic!" Dashie watches him and so do the others as Sonic speeds right up at the murderous villain. "MURDERER!" Sonic yelled and spin dashes right at Enerjak Tiara. Tiara was too busy laughing, she was surprised when Sonic broke through her shield and he starts speeding around her in high speed, while he does that, a tear drops from Sonic's eye. Suddenly Sonic turns golden yellow and flies up into the air, much to the surprise and horror to Enerjak Tiara.

"What the-?" Tiara was speechless.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Super Sonic yelled as he punches and kicks Tiara all around. "SHE WAS MY FRIEND! WE WERE ALL HER FRIENDS! YOU MONSTER!"

Sonic's friends watch as Super Sonic mercilessly beats up Enerjak Tiara and pushes her to the rift. The rift shoots another lightning blot and it shocks Tiara with a high voltage of pain. "Yeah, hurts doesn't it?!" Sonic violently remarked and kicks her away from the rift. His friends are in shock of what he's doing.

As Super Sonic beats up Enerjak Tiara all around. Princess Luna and Locke breaks the hex on Diamond Tiara.

"The servers are the seven Chaos." Luna recites. "Chaos is power, enriched by the heart."

Tiara tried to fight back but Sonic blocked her hoof and stomps her back down to the rooftop, the impact of the crash made dust and debris fly everywhere. Super Sonic then breathes heavily in anger and he stands over the unconscious Enerjak Tiara. Super Sonic then removed the Alicorn Amulet off her with all of his strength, actually breaking the hinge and tosses it to Knuckles' feet and he picks it up. Super Sonic then calms down knowing that he's won and reverts back to his normal form. Sonic then looks over his shoulder and sees Tails crying over Twilight's lifeless body.

Locke and Luna shoot out a rainbow beam while Celestia sadly watches and Finitevus grimly smiles. The team then sees the rainbow fly in and over to Enerjak Tiara's unconscious body. The rainbow removes Enerjak's soul from her and transforms Diamond Tiara back into a pink filly with a tiara. Sonic witnessed her transformation and sadly sighs. "I promised... I promised to never let another Freedom Fighter die. And I failed. I failed." Sonic thought.

Locke, Luna and Celestia see that they have done it, but Finitevus laughs. "You done it now."

"What?" Luna asked in confusion.

Sonic and Knuckles then see the Master Emerald reappearing before them again. The emerald then shoots out a beam up to the sky. "What's happening now?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Antoine shouted.

"The Alicorn Amulet!" Sally warned Knuckles and the Alicorn Amulet releases it's Magic and shoots up to the sky, shocking Knuckles.

The Mane 5, Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and Sonic look up at the sky to see the green Chaos Energy and purple Magic fly into the opened rift and it creates phenomenal disfiguration to the rift. The rift then explodes, blinding everyone. They look back up again to see Magic and Chaos forming together into an ultimate being. An ultimate god. It had the body of a alicorn pony and it's mane is like of the echidnas. The pony then opened it's blood red eyes and roars. Sonic and Co. were in horror to see this horrifying creature has emerged.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"It's her..." Rouge proclaimed.

The pony then covered the entire realm with dark clouds and begins to alternate the time stream. Causing the world to rumble.

Princess Celestia, Luna and Locke watched in horror as Finitevus said to them "I warned you didn't I? Now she will destroy the world. The universe will fall at the hooves of... "Chaosmare..."

The pony is Chaosmare, ultimate god of Chaos and Magic. And she roars again as the world started to collapse. Sonic looked at the beast with a very angry look and then back at the dead Twilight. "This is definitely not my day." Said Sonic.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**The ultimate enemy has emerged. Chaosmare. Twilight Sparkle is dead and she was everyone's last hope to save the universe from destruction. Despite defeating Enerjak Tiara, the end has begun! Is this really the end? Will Sonic and the rest of the team stop Chaosmare? Stay tuned for the explosive finale of this epic battle.**


	9. Magical Chaos Showdown

**My Little Pony/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**CHAOS IS MAGIC**

**Chapter 9: Magical Chaos Showdown**

The unthinkable has happened. The fusion of Unicorn Magic from the Alicorn Amulet and Chaos Energy from the Master Emerald has happened and a new and powerful foe has emerged from the rift. It is a Alicorn pony with a red mane with dreadlocks like the echidnas. She is Chaosmare, the ultimate god of destruction. Her presence was witnessed by the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Mane 6 and CMC. They look up at the sky in horror but Sonic remained angry as he clenched his teeth. Soon, everyone stared at Diamond Tiara who regains consciousness.

"Uhh..." She groaned as she sits up. "What... just... happened...?" Diamond looks up and spots everypony and Mobian who stand before her. Her actions acting as Enerjak has caused them a lot of grief to them and they stare angrily at her. "Huh? Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked in frustration.

"Diamond... Tiara?" Rarity asked. "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Diamond seems fine. "Where am I?" She looks around. "Why are there... big animals in front of me and why are they staring at me for?"

"Does she... remember anything? All the things she's done as Enerjak?" Julie-Su asked Knuckles.

"I'm not quite sure what happened to her." Knuckles said.

Locke and the princesses fly down to the rooftop with Finitevus still in their custody and Locke explained.

"It seems that during the extraction of Enerjak and the result of Super Sonic wearing her down, her memories of all those actions she has caused when she was Enerjak were erased." Explained Locke. "As if she had never done them in the first place."

"You mean... she's back to the way she is?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It would seem so." Locke said. "And Enerjak's conscious has been locked away into the Master Emerald."

Tails becomes upset. "That doesn't change anything." He looks at the now dead Twilight Sparkle who was killed by Enerjak Tiara when she protected Apple Bloom.

"An unfortunate death." Finitevus said. "I feel sorry for your lost."

"Shut up!" Tails gets mad at him for not caring.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Diamond Tiara shouted. "I don't know what you are all talking about. All I remember was having my body being sucked out by a large mammoth and you ponies and... animals are staring at me like I've done something. I haven't done anything wrong, might I ask you." She said in her usual snobby tone.

"Yep. She's back to normal." Scootaloo said.

"Good to have the old Diamond back." Sweetie Belle said as she smiled nervously.

"Yeah. Whoopie." Apple Bloom said sarcastically.

Diamond spots the CMC behind and growls. "What are you blank flanks doing here? And YOU, Silver Spoon! Why are you hanging out with them?!"

"Diamond... listen; I know we don't like them but the Cutie Mark Crusaders... they're my friends now."

Diamond Tiara becomes mad at that fact. "WHAT?! Those crybabies!" She shouted and Applejack and Rarity gasp at her rudeness but Tails grows even more angrier as she talks. "You traitor... I was YOUR best friend! Just you and I! We talked together. We had sleepovers together. We bumped rumps for corns sake! And you turn me down for a bunch of... BLANK FLANKS!? I knew it all along." She continued as Spoon becomes sadden. "Deep down, you were still the whimpering crybaby blank flank from the moment I saw you. We had it all! All of the popularity. How could you? You... stupid dumb-"

Apple Bloom then comes in and defends her. "Stop it!"

"What did you say?" Diamond asked.

"Stop it, Diamond Tiara." AB continued. "We are sick and tired of you being so superior than anypony else. Stop calling us blank flanks! Stop being mean! Stop accusing ponies for something they didn't do! Stop acting like you don't know the meaning of friendship and squander it like dirt! STOP ACTING LIKE A STUBBORN MULE!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Whoa." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were awed by what Apple Bloom said as she stood up for herself and her friends.

Diamond however is unaffected by this and stares Apple Bloom with a glare. Her face then change into rage and prepares herself to attack her. "Now you're going to get it, blank flank!"

But before Diamond Tiara could do anything to Apple Bloom, Tails tackles her to the ground. "STOP IT!" He shouted.

Apple Bloom, her friends and Sonic become shocked of this. "Tails?" Sonic questioned with concern.

Tails picked up Diamond Tiara who struggles. "Get off me! Let me go, you stupid two tailed freak! Stop it! Get off!" She demanded while Tails shouts words at her.

"How could you!? WHY?! She was my friend! And you killed her!" Tails shouted.

"Killed who? I don't..." Diamond becomes a bit scared by Tails' wrath and he shows her what she did. Diamond's eyes change into horror as she sees Twilight's motionless body on the ground. "Did I... do that...?"

Tails then shows Diamond the CMC. "What did they do to you? Tell me that... please. What did they do to you that made you want to bully them?" He asked.

"Tails?" Amy tried to intervene but Sonic stops her.

Diamond admits while she gulps. "Nothing. I just... I just like teasing ponies with no cutie marks. They just... get on my nerves... That's the reason why I bully them. Just to prove that I'm-"

Tails then shows her Twilight. "But what did she do to you?"

"Nothing..." Diamond then starts tearing up in fear. "Why are you doing this?"

"What did she do to you?" Tails asked again.

"Tails! Stop it!" Apple Bloom pleaded.

"What did she do to you? She never hurt anyone!" Tails becomes more furious and teary eyed.

"Tails!" Vector said.

"That's quite enough, dearie." Rarity said.

"What did she do to you?!" Tails yelled at her again. "What did she do to you, huh!?"

Diamond sobs in fear and cries. "STOP IT!"

Sonic then breaks it up by pulling Tails away from Diamond while Luna protects Diamond from Tails as he flails around as Sonic restrains him. Tails continues to yell at DT. "WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!? WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!?" Tails screamed wildly.

"Tails! Calm down, bro!" Sonic demanded him and Tails falls to his knees and sobs out tears.

"She didn't do anything... She's a... good friend..." Tails cried as Sonic places his hand on his back. "She's a good friend..."

Spike apparently makes it up to the rooftop late and sees Tails crying. He then looks over to Twilight who is dead and he becomes horrified. "TWILIGHT!" He runs over to her but Rarity restrains him as well as Spike begins to shed tears too. "Twilight!" He screamed again.

"Take it easy, Spike!" Rarity said.

Diamond Tiara then watches Spike break down too, without even showing emotion and Apple Bloom walks up to her. "Ya see what happened, Diamond Tiara? You think we're crybabies? What about them? Are they crybabies?" She points out. "They just lost someone very important to them. And you don't even care."

"Apple-" Diamond speaks in sadness and fear. "Apple Bloom... what did I do? Why is he angry at me?"

"You were brainwashed... or so we thought." Knuckles said. "And you had all the power in the universe to do you want."

"I did?" DT was speechless and looks at the dead Twilight Sparkle. "Isn't that... Twilight Sparkle?"

"While you were under the influence of power, you almost killed Apple Bloom because she 'tattled' on you and you incidentally murdered Twilight." Sally explained to her.

"Why?" DT wanted to know.

"Because you proclaim yourself to be better than anypony despite our age." Rarity said.

"And blackmailing mah sister? You have any idea how rotten that sounds?" Applejack asked.

"I... I..."

Sonic comforted Tails quite enough as the latter dried his tears and looks at Diamond with a glare. Diamond Tiara then looks down in sadness while Locke and Princess Celestia look up at the sky to see Chaosmare destroying the timestream.

"We'll worry about dealing with her punishment, another time. Otherwise there won't be another time if we don't stop Chaosmare!" Locke commanded.

Celestia looks to her while the rest do the same. "I can feel her power. Chaosmare's lifeforce is created with the combination of Unicorn Magic and Chaos Energy. The Alicorn Amulet and the Master Emerald had those properties linked into her. And when you sealed off Enerjak, the reaction to both properties had awaken and transformed."

"You tellin us, that thing up there is 'Chaosmare'?" Applejack asked. "Huh. When I was a filly, Granny Smith told me tales about ancient ponies, but this one mare's tale I've never even heard of."

"This is quite the confusion." Rarity said. "I've never even heard of any pony legend like her."

"But I have." Luna said. "She was once a studious unicorn back a million moons ago. She found an dimensional time travel spell within the archives and without knowing the danger tested it. There she met a guardian of the Master Emerald and she fused her body with his. Using her magic and his Chaos power, they both created the primordial form of this beast. They called itself, 'Chaosmare'."

"That thing?!" Mighty pointed.

"Well, that's a sight you can't miss." Bunnie remarked.

"Yeah! Look at that monster! Eating up all of time. I hope she doesn't get a belly ache. Not that she can't." Pinkie said.

"So... what happened to Chaosmare at that time?" Julie-Su asked.

"The Brotherhood of the Guardians sought help with the 'otherworlders'." Locke explained. "Namely Princess Platinum."

"She and the guardian's father teamed together to help produce a powerful Element of Harmony to cast her away. Once she was defeated, she was sealed back into the Master Emerald but her power remained in the Alicorn Amulet in which Platinum used against her." Luna said. "A million moons later... she has returned." Luna looks up at Chaosmare as she continues destroying the fabric of time. The realm's sky and the castle starts tearing up and becoming white.

"We don't have enough time!" Celestia warned. "In a matter of minutes... Chaosmare will consume the time stream and destroy the space-time continuum."

"Well, what are waiting for?" Knuckles asked.

"We got to get up there and kick it's rump!" Rainbow Dash said, ready to fight.

"Hahahahaha!" Finitevus laughed and everyone glared at him. "Foolish. You think you can just fly up there and destroy her with your 'rainbow blast'? Chaosmare is constructed with the mixture of Chaos Energy and Unicorn Magic. Defeating her on your own is pointless. I'm afraid you all lost. Hope is gone and so is the world." Everyone then becomes distraught about their efforts. "Pity... if only Twilight knew what to do. She is the Element of Magic after all."

Diamond Tiara then admits. "She is... She is the best pony around." And she looks down in sadness while the rest do so.

Celestia becomes helpless for the first time and looks down. Luna supports her sister with a hug. At this time, everyone and everypony loses their faith and await for the worst. Sonic had his eyes closed while he crossed his arms. Sonic then slowly opened his eyes with a realization and a way to save the world. He remembers what Mogul had said about Chaos and Magic and comes up with an idea. Sonic then looks at Twilight the other ponies.

"If you say that Chaosmare is made up of both Chaos Energy and Unicorn Magic... then... all we have to do... is use them both against her." Sonic said and everyone looks to Sonic with that idea.

"Ponies!" Sonic spoke to the Mane 5. "You once said that you wielded the Elements of Harmony, right? And that those Elements are all inside of you. The Elements of Harmony are filled with magic and can break through the dark. While the Chaos Emeralds... they have the most immense power of all and they can break through the light. Light and dark, used as one, can create the ultimate weapon to save the universe."

Tails hears this as he wipes away his tears and becomes brave again. "Sonic's right. Using Chaos and Magic against Chaosmare, we can still save our worlds if we can just focus."

"You're absolutely right." Rarity acts brave again as well. "We simply cannot give up now!"

"We're best friends and we have to help out together." Fluttershy said.

"Yee-haw! Like apple pie topped with cranberry sauce." Applejack said.

"Mmm... cranberry sauce." Pinkie said.

"All right! Super Pony Hedgehog Team Up! So... awesome." Dashie said in excitement.

"What about Twilight?" Spike asked.

Sonic and the ponies walked up to Twilight's dead body and mourn again. "Even with the Elements of Harmony and the Chaos Emeralds, you all can't do it alone, not without Twilight. The only pony who believed in friendship."

Knuckles thinks of something. "I was dead once. The Chaos Force brought me back in one piece." Knuckles walks up. "If we have the seven Chaos Emeralds again, we can somehow bring Twilight's soul back and revive her."

"Seriously?" Dashie asked.

"But unfortunately..." Locke holds a Chaos Emerald in hand. "The Chaos Emeralds lost their power while we were breaking Diamond Tiara's hex and it will take hours or maybe even weeks for them to recharge."

"That's not enough time!" Espio said.

"We have to do this, now, Locke!" Sally said.

"I'm sorry, Sally. I wish I could speed it up..." Locke apologized.

"Then allow me to do it." Discord said, coming up from behind Locke and takes the emerald from his hand. Discord taps his paw on the emerald, giving it power and recharging all of it's life. "There we go! Good as new."

"Discord?!" The Mane 5 questioned in awe.

"Well... look on the bright side. If there is no universe there is no chaos. Luckily for me I am 'reformed' and helping my six bestest friends in the whole wide of Equestria." Discord then zaps out lightning bolts and recharged all of the Chaos Emeralds. Giving them power and the ponies become amazed.

"We don't know what to say to ya, Discord?" Applejack said.

"You really proved yourself today." Rarity said.

"You're just the kindest little sweetheart I've ever known." Fluttershy said.

"That was super duper cool!" Pinkie said.

"And what about you, Rainbow Dash? Won't you give me your thanks?" He asked.

Rainbow Dash hesitated to admit but went ahead anyway. "Oh, alright... you're the best kinda creature on Equestria who can help out."

Discord appears over her head. "Great! That's all I wanted to hear! Now go on. Save the world." He sits on a couch with popcorn in hand. "I want to see some action right now."

* * *

**_(Heroic Music plays in background.)_**

Sonic looks to Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie (as she bounces up and down) and nods to them and they nod back as they both know what to do. The five ponies circle around Sonic and they focus on their thoughts to unleash their elements. Applejack's glows with her Honesty element in the shape of an apple. Fluttershy with the shape on a butterfly. Rainbow Dash with a lightning bolt. Rarity with a gem. Pinkie with a balloon. Their colorful beams then shoot out from their chest and engulf Sonic as he as well tries to concentrate.

"Generosity. Honesty. Laughter. Kindness. Loyalty." Sonic recites as the five ponies glow immensely and everyone watches. Sonic then focuses very hard as the Chaos Emeralds circle around Twilight and floats up with them. "Come on, Twilight... we need you. We all need you. Your friendship is powerful than ours. Come back to us!" Sonic said in exertion.

The Chaos Emeralds glow and engulfs Twilight, Transforming her coat golden, her mane and tail becomes flame red. She opens her eyes and they appear to be purple with gold pupils. "Magic!" Twilight says as she is sprouted back to life and opens her wings as the light shines on everyone even Spike who looks at her in awe.

Soon, the Chaos Emeralds circle the other five ponies and their coats change into a gold color too.

Sonic is still focusing as the Element's power fuses around him. "And the seventh Element of Harmony. The only element capable of saving the world. Heh! Who am I kidding? For helping out my friends and never giving up on believing, I represent the Element of..." Sonic's fur transforms into a pink color and six colorful rings matching the Mane 6 appear on his fingers. Sonic's eyes then turn hot pink and poses. "FAITH!" Sonic transforms into 'Harmonic Sonic'.

The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Cutie Mark Crusaders and the others watch in awe as Sonic and the Mane Six now transformed into their super forms group up.

Sonic and Twilight Sparkle look up at Chaosmare and the rest of the team nod, ready to combat the enemy.

Sonic and the Mane Six fly up into the sky to confront their final showdown against Chaosmare while their friends cheer them on.

"WOO! GO RAINBOW DASH!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Go Applejack!" Apple Bloom cheered too.

"Go get her, Pinkie Pie!" Charmy cheered.

"You can do it, Twilight." Celestia cheered calmly.

"Have faith. Always have faith, girls." Luna said.

"Go Rarity! Go!" Sweetie Belle jumped.

"Knock her down, Fluttershy!" Mighty cheered with air punches.

"Yeah! GO SONIC!" Tails cheered.

"You can do it, Sonic." Sally prayed.

"We know you can do this, Sonic." Rotor said.

"Bust her down, Sonic!" Knuckles said with his fist pounded together.

"Do it for us!" Silver Spoon pleaded.

"Do it for the world." Bunnie said.

"Do it for love." Antoine said holding Bunnie by her shoulder.

"Do it for everyone on Mobius." Amy said.

"Do it for everypony in Equestria!" Spike pleaded.

"You guys got the real power." Vector said.

"The super power of friendship." Espio said.

"We're with you, guys." Julie-Su said.

"Don't lose your spirit!" Rouge said.

"Your hearts are one, remember that." Discord said with a mouthful of popcorn.

"We believe in you, Sonic! Fight for the rest of us!" Locke said while Finitevus just looked away.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this but..." Diamond Tiara breathed and let it out. "You are the only ones here who can save us all! Please! Help us!"

"We're counting on you." Celestia says one more time. "Sonic, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. You are our only hope."

Their cheers become so emotionally powerful to the team their powers increase. "Let's do it!" Sonic exclaimed and he and the Mane 6 speed right towards Chaosmare.

* * *

Chaosmare is consuming more of the time stream and the universe is becoming more unstable. Chaosmare then spots Harmonic Sonic and the Super Mane 6 as they speed towards her. She roars a very moaning howl and an army of hybrid parasprites and Chaos liquid fly out of her and they charge toward the Super team.

"Okay, Sonic. Fill me in on the situation!" Twilight asked Sonic, in regards to being brought back from the dead and not knowing what's happened.

"Chaosmare is destroying all of time and space!" Sonic said. "We only have one shot at this. We can't lose this."

"I do say, the gold color of my coat is rather dashing." Rarity said admiring her coat color.

"Now is not the time to be admirable, Rarity." Rainbow Dash said.

"I was just saying." Rarity replied.

"Look out!" Applejack shouted, alarming the team as they see a flock of Chaosprites heading towards them.

"Are they parasprites?" Twilight asked.

"It looks like mini Chaos bugs." Sonic said.

"Oooh! Oooooh!" Pinkie spins around. "We should call them Chaosprites!"

"Oh, that's a cute name." Fluttershy said.

"Here they come!" Sonic shouted and the team flies through the horde of Chaosprites.

Harmonic Sonic dodges a few of the Chaosprites that come flying through while Twilight blasts them with her super beam from her horn, which made her amazed. Applejack flies through the horde and jumping them over as if they were obstacles on the track. "Yee-Haw!" She shouted. Pinkie plays tag with them, making the use of her super form. "Tag your it!" She said and the Chaosprites chase her all around. "Wheeeee!" Pinkie shouted with glee as she flies around in streaks of pink light and even signs her name in the sky before it disappears. Fluttershy found herself surrounded by the Chaosprites as they move close on her but as she closed her eyes tight, she opened her eyes and they shoot out yellow beams at them, saving herself. Fluttershy was bewildered that she could do that. Twilight continued blasting the Chaosprites while Rarity just flew away from a horde as they chase her. "Ahhh! Not the mane!" She screamed. Sonic punches through the Chaosprites but more surround him and the team. "There's too many of them!" He screamed.

"All right! No more games!" Rainbow Dash had enough and flew around in a circle very fast, creating a large tornado with her rainbow streak around it. It sucks up all of the Chaosprites and Dashie hurls them all away from the sky. The Chaosprites enter the white space and disappears. The team sees the white space coming closer.

"The fabric of time is collapsing at a high velocity!" Twilight said.

"That doesn't seem like a good sign." Rarity said.

Harmonic Sonic and the Super Mane Six then turn around to see the monster face to face. "Chaosmare!" Sonic exclaimed in shock and she howls again. "She's even bigger than usual."

"It must be all of the space and time that she has already consumed." Twilight said. "I'm starting to think about what's happened to Equestria right now."

"Call me crazy, guys, but... I have a bad feeling about this." Dashie said in worry.

"We came so far, and it all ends here." Applejack reminded. "Of all the adventures we've ever had."

"This probably might be the end of our best adventure ever." Fluttershy also said.

"What if we fail?" Rarity asked. "What if we have let down everypony in Equestria for this? Letting Princess Celestia down." She added as Twilight looked down in sadness.

"C'mon, guys! Don't give up!" Pinkie encourage. "I don't care what happens to us. We're all here and we're gonna stop that Chaosthingy together."

"Right on, Pinkie!" Sonic thumbs up. "Okay, Chaosmare! Bring it on!"

**_("Reach for the Stars Final Boss Version" plays in background.)_**

The battle has begun as Chaosmare roars in anger. Harmonic Sonic and the super ponies split and they try to flank her somehow. Chaosmare shoots a beam from her mouth that shreds debris that Sonic flies over. Sonic flies up to Chaosmare and spin dashes through her chest, damaging her. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly in and they zap around her, damaging her more. Twilight and Rarity shoot their beams at her while Pinkie blasts her with a super party cannon. Applejack tosses her lasso to grab onto a large piece of debris and hurls it at Chaosmare's face.

Chaosmare is not pleased with this and fights back. She shoots black beams at them, and Sonic flies past them to avoid being hit. He spin dashes her again making her howl. Chaosmare then sprouts tentacles from her sides and they grasp onto Twilight. "Ah!" She yelped as she got caught.

"Twilight!" Dashie screamed and tries to rescue her but she too gets grabbed. "Ugh!"

Chaosmare then grabs Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack. They tried to break free but Chaosmare does the next worse thing and drains them of their power.

"What's happening?!" Rarity shrieked.

"She's draining our life force! Much like from before!" Twilight said as she tried to break free too.

"Hey! Not cool!" Sonic tries to rescue them but Chaosmare catches him in his grasp and drains him too. "Ugggh! At this rate, our Super forms will die out and will be nothing but mindless husks!" Sonic said.

"Hang on, everypony!" Pinkie flies in and zaps around Chaosmare hoping to free her friends. "Never fear, Pinkie Pie is here!" However she gets caught by a tentacle too. "Eeek! I mean, oopsie!"

"Great! We're doomed." Rainbow Dash said. "It was nice knowing you girls."

"No... we can't lose. We just can't!" Twilight tried hard not to lose faith.

Chaosmare was just about to win but then a blue laser blasts her face and blinds her. "Huh?" Sonic gasped.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked.

"*gasp* Girls, look!" Rarity pointed out.

Everyone looks up at the sky to see... "YEEEE-HAAAA!" Shouted Pound Cake as she flies in with Pumpkin Cake riding on her shooting beams at Chaosmare, blinding her more.

"THE CAKE TWINS!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in excitement.

"All right! Our backup's here!" Sonic smirked as Pumpkin Cake zaps the restraints off Sonic and the Mane Six.

Chaosmare is more angrier now and tries to strike Sonic and the others. They dodge her attacks. Twilight shoots her powerful beam at her face. Rarity hoof slaps her. Rainbow Dash head smashes her. Sonic kicks her face. Pinkie Pie blasts her again with her party cannon. Fluttershy just avoids her strikes. Applejack bucks her in the gut. Pound Cake flies with Pumpkin Cake over the debris shooting more beams at Chaosmare.

Sonic spin dashes over a ramp and flies straight at Chaosmare but she grabs him with her tentacle. Sonic glares and spin dashes his way out of her grasp and blasts right through her again. Twilight and Rarity fly up and they shoot their beams at her, but Chaosmare shoots her own beam at them and they collide. The two ponies managed to push their beams straight at Chaosmare, dealing her more damage. Fluttershy flies away from more tentacles that try to hurt her but Pinkie Pie uses a pair of hedge clippers and slice off the tentacles making Chaosmare moan in pain. Fluttershy manages to zap through her hooves while Rainbow Dash bucks her chin. Applejack wields six lassos holding together six pieces of debris and hurls them at Chaosmare. Sonic flies with the Cake Twins as they clear a way for him by shooting away the pieces of debris and Sonic pierces through Chaosmare again.

_**(Music stops.)**_

Chaosmare moans in pain and decides to unleash her more powerful form. Chaosmare distorts the time stream more while her mane changes to a more black red color and her teeth become sharp. Chaosmare is now more powerful and she roars. Harmonic Sonic and the Super Mane Six along with the Cake Twins look on with shocked expressions and the twins wail, with Pinkie comforting them.

"The time stream is about to collapse!" Twilight alerted. "Sonic!"

"Don't worry, Twilight." Sonic assured as he smirked. "There's no way she's gonna destroy this timeline or any other. It's time to show her OUR true power. The REAL SUPER POWER of TEAMWORK and FRIENDSHIP!"

_**(Epic Hero Music plays.)**_

Harmonic Sonic glows with pink aura and so do the Mane Six. Their aura can be seen back down as the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, CMC and princesses gaze at what's happening while Discord pulls down his shades to enjoy the 'light show'.

Sonic and the others have been empowered and they glow a powerful flaming aura as they smirk along.

Sonic and the others race up towards Chaosmare as she prepares to attack them.

The team dodges her swing attacks and mane attacks while Sonic, Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash counter-attack her by the beat of the song.

Fluttershy dodges her claw attacks while Pinkie bounces along her prehensile mane. Sonic spin dashes to her and damages her while Rarity zaps her, Applejack bonks her, Fluttershy kicks her back and Twilight blasts her face to the beat.

Chaosmare roars again and tries to go all out on them as her mane shoots out at them.

Sonic handsomely dodges through along with the other ponies with Twilight zapping through the mane and Pinkie just going through with her tail like a driller. Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack split to different sides as the mane tendrils chase them, ending with the mane being tied into a knot. Rainbow Dash dodges like a pro as the mane tries to strike from underneath her.

The super team escape from her mane and zips over back to Chaosmare.

They stop and talk for a moment.

"You think it's time, Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well... I was getting tired of kicking her around. I guess we could end it with a bang. Twilight Sparkle, everyone else, hold on tight! Time for the big finale!" Sonic announces.

Dashie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie hold their hoofs and together to form the shape of a heart shape while Sonic and Twilight get into their positions.

Their makeshift heart glows pink and Sonic and Twilight race through it and straight towards Chaosmare.

Chaosmare moans in terror as Sonic and Twilight speed towards her and they pierce her through the chest, defeating her once and for all.

Chaosmare roars in pain as her body starts to deteriorate and shreds into pieces.

"Only one last thing to do to make a big finale." Dashie smirked and she speeds right up at Chaosmare. She puts up a lot of speed and creates Super Sonic Rainboom and pierces right through Chaosmare, shattering her to pieces.

The ponies cheer on for their victory as Rainbow Dash, Sonic and Twilight watched as they finally did it. They saved the universe. The time stream fixes itself and all of the white space disappears.

The Ethereal Realm disappears and The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, CMC and Princesses end up back in Knothole Village. Sonic and Rainbow Dash high five each other. "Sweet move, RD!" Sonic praised.

"Aw, it wasn't that spectacular." Dashie said as she blushes.

"Are you joking?" Rarity flew up to them. "That was the most grandest finale I have ever seen!"

"Yeah, piece of cake." Sonic said.

"Did somebody say cake?" Pinkie looked around.

Their super forms then run out and they all land back on the ground. All the other teams run up to Sonic and the others and praise them with cheers.

"Tails!" Sonic grabs Tails and noggies him.

"Hahaha! Nice work, Sonic." Tails laughed.

"That was smashing, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle jumped and hugged her heroic sister.

"That was so awesome, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo jumped.

Apple Bloom hugged her sister. Knuckles and Julie-Su jumped together in cheer and relief. Vector does a break dance while Charmy twirls around and Espio claps his hands. Amy then rushes and hugs Sonic. Pinkie bounces around happy with the Cake Twins on her back. Sally then comes up to Sonic and hugs him.

"That was... very brave of you, Sonic. The Element of Faith." Sally said and then she kisses his cheek.

Sonic then puts his hand on his head in embarrassment. "Uhh... no problem, Sally. It's all of the days work."

"Hey, where's that white echidna guy?" Pinkie then asked.

Locke then realized as he turned back as Doctor Finitevus is escaping through a Warp Ring. "Enjoy your victory today, Freedom Fighters. But next time, you won't be so fortunate." Finitevus leaves and the Warp Ring disappears.

"STOP!" Knuckles tried to pursue him but Locke grabs him by the arm.

"No, Knuckles. Leave him be." Locke said to him. "We have won the war for now but I'm sure Finitevus won't give up so easily."

Princess Celestia then walks up to the victors who save the world. "It doesn't matter about him right now, all that matters is that universe is saved and the order of Chaos and Magic are separate again. Thanks to you, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sonic the Hedgehog."

"You're welcome, Princess Celestia." Twilight kneeled.

"Not at all, Your Majesty." Sonic kneeled as well.

While that happens, Diamond Tiara still looked sad as she feels the guilt of letting power go to her head. The CMC and Silver Spoon walk up to her.

"Guess it's your turn to write in our journal of what you've learnt today, Diamond Tiara." Sweetie Belle said.

DT looks to them and questions. "Journal?"

"Our friendship journal." Apple Bloom reminded. "We write whatever we have learnt in our experience."

"And now it's your turn." Scootaloo said.

At first DT was a little cynical about it. "You think I would write all of my feelings into some stup-" She stops as she sees Celestia and Twilight looking to her.

"I mean..." DT smiled and accepted. "Of course, Cutie Mark Crusaders. I would be honored."

"But only if you don't make fun of us ever again." Apple Bloom said.

Diamond sighs and promises. "I won't torment you again. Happy?"

The CMC respond with a smile with glee.

Discord the appears holding out a foam finger and cheering for the girls' victory. "Way to go, everypony! You saved the world! Congratulations."

"So, now what?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"There's only one more thing to do before we could celebrate." Sally said.

* * *

**Later on...**

Over at Castle Acorn, the Council of Acorn holds a trial regarding of the actions caused by Diamond Tiara in the midst of Chaosmare.

Council of Acorn:  
-King Elias Acorn  
-Sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog  
-Hamlin  
-Dylan  
-Penelope Platypus  
-Rosemary Prower

"This is the hearing derived from the events of yesterday." Kind Elias says. "On that day we received a massive amount of damage done not only on Mobius but on other worlds as well. The culprit... the pony named Diamond Tiara."

She stands in the middle of the court with the CMC, Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Sally and Sonic watching.

Hamlin speaks as he reads through the notes. "Miss Diamond Tiara... are you aware that your actions of this event was done because you were possessed by Enerjak?"

Diamond looks down in sadness. "No. No I wasn't."

"Do you remember anything when you were controlled?" Rosemary asked.

"No I don't." Diamond says.

"According to these notes the file clearly states you as a snobby rich girl with everything you ever wanted. It also states that you are also a heartbreaker and a bully. Is this true?" Chuck asked.

"Yes."

"Care to explain what went wrong?" Elias asked.

"I was..." Diamond speaks. "I was just not myself. Today I've learnt something very valuable that should come around everyday. Being rich and popular may make you something that you are but it also doesn't let you buy the things that you don't need. I wanted to be the best pony in the world but I let jealously get into my head and all I could do was just pick on blank flanks. When I had power however, it changed me. Having power doesn't make you any less different and you could seriously lose friends when you let it control you. I now learn that I should always care for the much simpler things in need, like being their for my friends. Well one anyway. I should learn to cherish them instead of the more bigger things until I'm ready." Diamond Tiara finished.

The council was in a pause as they look to each other. "All in favor of Diamond Tiara's apology?"

"Yea." Elias.  
"Nay." Hamlin.  
"Yea." Chuck.  
"Nay." Dylan.  
"Yea." Penelope.  
"Yea." Rosemary.

"The council has spoken." Elias says. "You are relieved of your charges."

The CMC and Silver Spoon jump up in glee. "YAY!"

"But..." Elias continued. "Let this be a warning, Princess Celestia." He talked to the princess listened. "If ever the next time any one of your ponies crosses over to this land and causes more damage, there will be a trial set for you in the coming days. You best be prepared when that happens. You are all dismissed."

Twilight becomes a bit angry. "He can't talk to you like that!"

"Relax, Princess Twilight. I can manage that." Celestia said.

The council leaves while the CMC and Spoon walk up to Diamond Tiara. "I'm sorry about all of this, girls. I... I didn't really mean to hurt you. Really?" She apologized again.

"Aww... that's okay!" Scootaloo said. "We already forgave you."

"It's funny. Here I am talking to the most pathetic ponies I ever know and I'm already being friends with them. What is wrong with me?" DT asked herself.

"That's the gift of friendship, Diamond." Apple Bloom told her.

"And it stays in there forever and ever." Sweetie Belle said.

"It's done the same for me, Diamond." Said Silver Spoon. "We should both learn to live with it."

Diamond's expression then turns into a smile. "Yeah... I guess so."

The CMC, DT and Spoon hug each other.

* * *

Back in Knothole Village, Freedom HQ. Rotor and Tails set up the Star Posts and activates a portal back to Equestria. The ponies prepare to depart from Mobius but first they say their goodbyes to their new friends.

"So this is it, huh?" Sonic asked Dashie.

"Yeah." She responded.

"You're not gonna cry on me, are you RD?"

"What? Who said I was gonna cry?" RD asked and Sonic wipes away a tear off her. "Okay! I'm gonna miss you, Sonic! I'll never forget all of the adventures we've had." She admitted in tears of joy.

"Hope you learned a few moves of mine." Sonic said and they high five each other.

"You bet!"

"Goodbye, Twilight. Goodbye, Spike." Tails said.

"Bye, Tails." Twilight replied back.

"I hope we can see each other again." Tails asked.

"We'll send you a letter some time." Spike promised.

"Yeah. We will." Twilight happily said.

"Bye, Applejack." Bunnie bid farewell to.

"Bye, Bunnie. Hope you and Antoine make a good couple." Applejack responded.

"Rouge? Where are you going?" Knuckles asked as Rouge takes off.

"Sorry, red. Got to report back to my employers of a mission success." Rouge waved her hand and flew off.

"Well, don't we at least receive a generous goodbye from you?" Rarity called out for her.

"Bye Pinkie!" Charmy and Pinkie hugged.

"Bye Charmy!" Pinkie said. "Bye Vector. Bye Espio. Bye Mighty, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, *big gasp* Amy, Charmy, Vector and goodbye Knuckles."

"Uhh... okay?" Knuckles said in confusion as Pinkie smiled.

"I'm sorry, we have to leave now, Sally. I promise when we come back, we'll visit the Chao Garden in the Lake of Rings. Won't that be fun, Angel?" Fluttershy said.

"Take care of yourself, Fluttershy." Sally said her goodbye.

The Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, the princesses, DT, Spoon, Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and Locke have said their farewells and reprises the 'Best Adventure Song' before they leave.

_**Rainbow Dash: This was the best adventure ever.**_

_**Twilight Sparkle: But now it's time to leave forever.**_

_**Vector: Don't be sad, little pony.**_

_**Sally: You won't be so very lonely.**_

_**Sonic: You're always welcome to our wonderful world.**_

_**Tails: Where the air feels great and fun never ends!**_

_**All: This was the BEST ADVENTURE EVER!**_

_**We hope we can do this another day**_

_**This was the BEST ADVENTURE EVER!**_

_**But now it's to take a break and hope to once again play!**_

_**Hope the next one is better... hope is the next one is better... hope the next one is better!**_

_**This was the BEST ADVENTURE EVER!**_

Twilight and all of her friends enter the Star Post portal and head back to Equestria, waving goodbye to Sonic and wiping away another tear before galloping through.

_**Hope the next one is better!**_

_**This was the BEST ADVENTURE EEEEEEEEVEEEEEER!**_

_**(Song ends.)**_

Sonic smiled hoping to see them again. "Catch ya on the flipside, Twilight."

Suddenly, Shadow reappears. "-CONTROL!" Surprising everyone else in the room and they turn back to see that the black hedgehog has made it.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Where have you been?"

"You don't want to know, blue hedgehog." Shadow said. "Did we save the world?"

"Did we? You missed out on all of the action me and the ponies have just been through." Sonic said.

"Then my work is done here." Shadow said as he turns back and walks away.

"Wait, Shadow!" Julie-Su spoke. "Where are you going?"

"I've got a promise to keep. I have to keeping moving forward. So long and good luck, Sonic." Shadow walked off.

"That Shadow is such a mystery sometimes." Sonic remarked as he sees him off.

Tails then talks to Sonic. "I hope we can see Twilight and the others again, Sonic."

"I'm sure we will, Tails." Sonic replied.

Cut over to the exterior of Freedom HQ and the Fire of Friendship hangs on top of it.

"I'm sure we'll have another adventure together." Sonic spoke for the last time.

**_"A new day brings new adventure. But for now... Rest easy heroes."_**

* * *

**Edited: The lyrics and songs in the final battle have been removed.**

**The day is saved. But it's not the end yet. Stay tuned for the Epilogue chapter coming up soon where we will see what's in store for the future. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Epilogue

**My Little Pony/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**CHAOS IS MAGIC**

**Epilogue**

**_Story 1: Hostile Negotiation: _**_Although Enerjak Tiara is defeated, her actions have not just caused damage to the world but also to the Dark Legion._

Inside a dark room, a floating robotic echidna with a disembodied head inside a bubble talks with someone.

"Hello. I should probably just skip the details. My name is Dimitri, grandmaster of the Dark Legion. I'm quite sure you know why I came to you. We were attacked. Enerjak tried to kill us all. Some pony possessed hyper freak. Remington is still in recovery and Lein-Da is suffering from severe burns on her face. To prevent something like this ever happening again, we, the Dark Legion, would like to join your cause. Some of our sleeper agents had given us intel about these 'otherworlders' and would be used to our advantage. I know you won't take us in without proper qualifications but I can assure you that the Dark Legion is perfectly capable of handling a threat like them. They are ponies anyway. What can they do?"

"Nothing but shoot you out of a castle to a faraway distance." Said an eerie female voice. "Or blasts a wall behind you and get beamed to the ground by a pathetic unicorn!"

"I see you had some experience with them as well." Dimitri responded. "Let us help you. We can achieve both of our goals that way. Let us join the Changeling army with you and together... we will show them no mercy."

The black decayed unicorn smiled as she thinks it over. "I'll let you think about this for now, but the offer still stands." Dimitri said as his bubble pulls out tentacles and crawls away. "It's been a pleasure working with you... Queen Chrysalis."

The evil Queen Chrysalis sits on her throne with an army of Changelings and she smiles evilly.

_**Story 2: Equestria Chaos: **You wondered where Shadow was during the climax of the last chapter well now you know._

In another place, in another time. In the Equestria Girls world, Canterlot High.

Inside the cafeteria, everyone was just enjoying their lunch break, either chatting with friends or playing a guitar like what Flash Sentry is doing. Suddenly in a flash of light. "-CONTROL!" Shadow screamed as he and Snively still in his Egg Viper appear in the middle of the cafeteria, surprising everyone. Shadow the Hedgehog lands on the table where Vinyl Scratch is siting and Snively crashes through four tables due to the size of the Egg Viper. Soon everyone either fled in terror or stayed behind to watch what's happening.

"You..." Snively looks around. "What did you do, you moronic hedgehog?!" He demanded.

"I used Chaos Control to travel through another zone in the universe. That way we can settle our differences in private." Shadow smirked.

"You will pay for this." Snively transforms his Egg Viper into an Egg Emperor and charges right at Shadow.

Shadow and the Egg Emperor fight around the cafeteria. Shadow blocks it's fist slam and kicks the robot back. Snively holds his hands out. "EAT THIS!" He shoots a powerful beam at Shadow but he dodges and it destroys the serving counter. Everyone else then started to flee while Shadow and the Egg Emperor crash through the walls and they speed through the hallways. Shadow shoots Chaos Spears at Snively as he flies overhead of him. Shadow skates by a corner and bumps into EG Trixie who was standing by the vending machine. She looked to see Shadow passing by but she quickly ducks as the Egg Emperor flew over her head.

Inside the library, EG Cheerilee was putting books away but she hears a loud crash outside and Shadow and Snively burst through and crash through shelves of books. Cheerilee flees from the fight as Shadow got up but he gets punched in the face by the robot and hits another bookshelf. Shadow recovered long enough to dodge a flying bookshelf thrown by Snively as he attempts to hurt Shadow. Shadow skates through the library dodging bookshelves being thrown at him and he launches a Chaos Spear at Snively, blinding him for a moment as Shadow homing attacks him out of the school.

They crash through the school building as the bystanders witnessed. Shadow lands back on the ground, stomping Snively down as they impact. The Robot then grabbed Shadow in it's clutches and hurls him to a bike rack. Snively then grabbed Shadow and smashes his face down on the pavement and then to a window, overlooking Principal Celestia's office as she writes some notes while not paying attention to Shadow's smudged face being pressed on the window.

"I've just had enough of you, filthy hedgehog!" Snively tosses Shadow to a statue and lands right near it. Shadow looks up to see the Egg Emperor walking up to him and preparing to beat him down again. "I will finish you once and for all!"

But then, Flash Sentry snuck behind him and swings his guitar at him and he trips right over Shadow and into the statue's portal, disappearing into another world. Flash Sentry then helped Shadow up.

"Are you okay, little man?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Get your hands off me." Shadow said as he got up and dusted himself. "Nice work by the way." He thanked.

"I wasn't just gonna stand around and watch him beat you down." FS said.

"Likely story." Shadow replied with his arms crossed.

"Hey, are you from another world too?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shadow asked back.

"Well, we don't usually see people from other worlds. We've already had that kind of incident." Flash said.

"Then don't concern yourself with me and tell me about that statue." Shadow asked again.

"That's where those other people I mentioned came from, it's filled with a strange aura. It could take you back to where you came from." FS said.

"Good enough." Shadow walked up to the statue and places his hand on the statue. "CHAOS-" Shadow shouted as he teleports himself out of this world.

Flash Sentry looks around at the damaged caused by their fight. "Okay... that was weird. Where did he come from?"

_**Story 3: This Strange World: **Where did Snively go? Here's your answer._

Snively's Egg Emperor flies out of the Crystal Mirror and his robot crashes, exploding to pieces. Snively lands on the ground, nose first. He got up and felt his head.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Snively asked. He looked around in shock and confusion. "What is this place?" He asked himself. "Is this what Uncle Robotnik was talking about? The pony world?"

Snively looks out the window to see that he's in the Crystal Empire, ruled by Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. "I... I made to the pony world." He said in surprise as he looks down at the crystal ponies walking around and chatting. "Hehehehehe! I beat Uncle Robotnik here! Hehehehehe! Now let's see what I can find to rule this feminine world."

Snively walked down the hallway. "I must try and stay quite and not let myself get seen by the other inhabitants of the castle." Snively snuck through the hallway and peeked through a door to see a sleeping Cadance in her bed. Snively shivers in anguish upon seeing that.

Snively then opened a secret room. "What's this?" He looks around to see a giant sculpture of the empire's 'former king'. "A tyrant! So powerful. So... extinguished." He smiled. Snively then ventured outside to see the spinning Crystal Heart and smiles again. "If I use this heart, I could become the ruling mastermind of this world." He reaches in to snatch the heart. "I will be named king of this-" Suddenly Snively disappears in the blink of an eye.

And back to the New Megaopolis. "WHAT?!" Shocked Snively. "The Chaos Control wore off?"

"No, you idiot. I brought you back here using my dimensional transporter by sampling your DNA!" Eggman shouted as he brought back Snively.

"Uncle!" Snively becomes surprised.

"So you saw the pony world." Eggman said. "Tell me all about, Snively. I am looking into making it my own world to conquer. Right after I destroy Knothole first."

Eggman stares at Snively with a very distinct smile and Snively gulps.

_**Story 4: Friends Forever: **Has Diamond Tiara really changed after the final battle? More importantly has Silver Spoon changed?_

Back in Ponyville, Twilight, Applejack and Rarity speak with Cheerilee about their discovered behavior of Diamond Tiara.

"Oh my... I didn't realize that at all." Cheerilee said. "Thank you, girls, for telling me all of this. I'll be sure that Diamond Tiara doesn't bother the girls anymore."

"Thank you, Cheerilee." Twilight said.

The three ponies trot up to the fillies after dealing with the problem. "It's okay now, fillies." Applejack assured. "We got it under control."

"Thanks, Applejack." Apple Bloom said.

"And remember; if anything is wrong you come and talk to us." Rarity said.

"Will do, Rarity." Sweetie Belle said.

"We understand." Scootaloo said as well as the ponies start walking off.

"And Twilight?" Apple Bloom called out and Twilight looks back. "Thanks from before." She mentioned about Twilight's sacrifice.

"You're welcome, Apple Bloom." Twilight said as she walks off.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon then walked up to the Crusaders. "Hey!" Sweetie Belle greeted. "Did you girls make up already?"

"Yes." Silver Spoon said. "We are very sorry about what we did to you, girls."

"Why, apologize now?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Ever since our adventure back on Mobius, I feel kinda like my old self again." Spoon explained. "If we hadn't been on something like that, we'd never actually knew about the definition of your friendship, Crusaders. Thank you."

Diamond was hesitant to speak out but Spoon jabs her and she says it out. "Thank you, for helping us understand."

"Great! Then we're gonna be best friends forever!" Scootaloo jumped up in the air in joy and so do SB and AB. "YAY!"

But Diamond Tiara then bursts out of laughter. "Did you actually believe all that I said back there?" She is reverted back to her snobby tone.

"HUH?!" The Crusaders are shocked by this twist. "What do you mean?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You think I want to be friends with a bunch of blank flanks like you? Hah! In your dreams." DT said. "I don't really care about what I did or what that fox was yelling at me about. All I care about is being glamorous. Sure having power is one thing to have but being rich and popular in the class is a whole different story of my life. I hope you girls can forgive me, but honestly you can't." The Crusaders become distraught on this revelation. "See you around... Blank flanks!" Diamond walks off and calls Silver Spoon over. "Come on, Silver Spoon." She stops and angrily calls her over. "I said come on, Silver Spoon!"

Spoon looks towards her and then looks back at the Crusaders. "Oh what? You gonna join them, now?"

Spoon looks at the sad expressions of the CMC. Ever since her adventure on Mobius, she has change so much drastically, was nicer to the CMC and had a change of heart since the beginning. Spoon smiled at the thought of something.

"Spoon! Are you coming with me or not!" Diamond shouted at her again and Silver Spoon turns around and walks up to her 'best friend'.

"Of course I am, Diamond. I wouldn't stand around longer with those blank flanks anyway." The CMC look up with shocked sad expressions about Spoon's sudden deception and walks off with Diamond Tiara.

However just as they leave, Silver Spoon turns her head towards the girls and winks at them, hinting that their friendship is still intact and they smile.

"Well, she may not be our friend anymore, girls..." Apple Bloom speaks. "But she's our friend inside our hearts."

"I agree." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah. But she knows it herself that we together are best friends forever." Scootaloo says as Silver Spoon's tear drips from her eye as a sign of their friendship. "I hope it can last forever."

The tear drop left behind is formed into the shape of a heart.

_**Story 5: The Grass is Always Pinkier: **__The conclusion of Pinkie Pie's battle of learning self-control._

Pinkie Pie returns to Sugarcube Corner, returning the Cake Twins back to Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

"Oh, Pinkie! How can we ever thank you for saving our babies?!" Mrs. Cake asked.

Pinkie, as happy as ever, appreciates their happiness. "Aw... you're smiles are my only appreciation. I mean, I am trying to learn self-control anyway."

Mr. Cake walks up to her. "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care if you craze around like a jumping filly and mess around with birthday cakes, you are Pinkie Pie as you are. And I am never so happy to have a very important pony like you."

"You're just saying that, are you?" Pinkie asked.

"Nope. This is from the bottom of my heart." Mr. Cake continued. "I know you ruined our birthday party and I know I evicted you from our shop but only for good reason. Suspending was the most terrible mistake I have ever made. Our shop was running low on cupcake frosting and the customers were getting angry. Even when our kids went missing we were desperate. The only thing that played in our minds was getting Pinkie Pie back. But you and your friends went missing as well and we and all of Ponyville were worried sick." Mr. Cake puts his hoof on Pinkie's chest. "You having around with us almost made us feel like we had a daughter and the Twins look to you as a sister. Deep down we are eternally grateful of your help."

"Really?" Pinkie asked in tears.

"Really. Therefore, I am taking you off the suspension and bringing you back to live in the shop."

Pinkie explodes up in the air with a confetti trail. "WAH-HOOOO! Best family EVER!" Pinkie hugs Mr. and Mrs. Cake and they both smiled.

One more look at the sleeping Cake Twins in their carriage as they mutter "Pinkie... Pie..." in their sleep.

_**Story 6: Locked Away: **What happens to the Alicorn Amulet now?_

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna locks away the Alicorn Amulet in a safe and secure vault in the castle where no one will take it.

"But, sister? What if another disaster like before happens again?" Luna asked.

"Then we better prepare for whatever comes our way, Luna." Celestia said as she walks down the long hallway with her sister. As they leave, the Amulet glows faintly as some power is still within it.

_**Story 7: The Flaming Cat: **What could this be? A new challenge for Rainbow Dash?_

Back in Equestria, over by the Gazebo. A burning and flame aura engulfs the ground and out appearing from the fires is a lavender cat with heels and a red dot on her head. She opens her eyes and looks around her surroundings.

"The Blue Pony." She uttered. "Where could she be?" The cat asked herself as she speeds off and a flame trail is left behind.

_**Story 8: The Flipside:** Sonic and Rainbow Dash say their heart touching farewells from between worlds._

In Equestria, the Mane 6 and Spike celebrate with a picnic out on the hill.

"Well, I should say this was a daring quest we have been on, haven't we, girls?" Rarity asked.

"It sure has." Pinkie smiled.

"I had a lot of fun." Fluttershy said. "What about you, Angel?" She asked as the bunny munches on some carrots.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash? Is there something wrong?" Applejack asked while Rainbow Dash just looked at the sky distantly.

"Do you think... we'll see Sonic again?" She asked.

"Of course we will, silly!" Pinkie bounced. "We'll see Sonic again sometime."

"I'm sure he misses us as much as you miss them, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said. "No matter how far away he is, he will always be in our hearts. The Element of Faith."

In Canterlot Castle, a glass stain mural depicts Harmonic Sonic and the Super Mane 6 defeating Chaosmare.

Back to Rainbow Dash, she smiles sincerely while thinking of all the good times she has had with Sonic. "Catch ya on the flipside, Sonic the Hedgehog." She said.

Over to Sonic and Tails back on Mobius. Sonic tosses a pebble over the Lake of Rings, thinking about the Mane 6. Sonic then looks at Tails who seemed distant.

"You okay, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"I'm just... tired. I wonder what Twilight and the others are doing back on their world." Tails wondered distantly.

"I wonder that myself." Sonic tosses another. "But the best thing we can do now is wait and see what the future has in store for us."

"I still think about them, you know?" Tails tells Sonic. "Tommy, Sir Connery. I almost lost another one." Tails talked about Twilight. "I couldn't bare to lose another friend. I just couldn't. Sorry..."

Sonic pats him on the back. "No one's blaming on you, buddy. You just got a keep a cool head about it that's all. But now that's over... let's just live life the way it is now."

Sonic and Tails watch the sunset as Sonic smiled sincerely toward it, thinking about Rainbow Dash. "See you on the flipside, Rainbow Dash."

"And see you on the flipside, Twilight." Tails said as well.

Sonic and Tails both leave the lake and we have one final look at the beautiful sunset before the story closes. The sun turns into a heart and the story ends.

* * *

**Written and edited by Darkfanboy19**

**Sonic the Hedgehog and characters belong to SEGA. Comic books belong to Archie Comics.**

**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. Friendship is Magic developed by Laruen Faust.**

******Edited: The Karaoke Dance Party section has been removed, thanks to one reviewer's warning and I'm very aware about copyright**. Sorry, but I really didn't think that section would really work anyway. I will no longer add song lyrics to anymore stories after learning this lesson.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Apart from my Marvel parodies or the PPGR, this is probably one of the best stories I have made thus far.**

**Show some support and I'll catch you all on the flipside.**

* * *

**_Teaser_**

Inside the Crystal Empire. Inside the Crystal Heart. Green eyes of blue fire burn from within and all we hear is an evil, dark tone laugh before cutting to black and the fanfic ends. "Hmhmhmhahahahahahahahaaa."

_**The End?**_


End file.
